When The Hunter Becomes Caged
by babeelove
Summary: Eve Summers had believed there was no way she could finish what she had started but her hopes were lifted when she met Michael Scofield. The one man who made escaping possible. MichaelOC
1. Chapter 1

The handcuff around her wrists was linked with the shackles around her ankles by a chain. She was the only prisoner in the vehicle, the guard opposite her sitting with his back straight and leaned against the wall, she eyed the weapon in his hands then across to the baton by his hip.

"What are you looking at Summers?" he asked her in that gruff lazy tone that she had grown accustomed to during the almost silent trip. "I _almost_ feel sorry for you Summers." He paused eyeing her body in the orange jumpsuit, "where you're going," there was that smirk that she was really sick of seeing on his face, "they'll have plenty of fun with you,"

She didn't give him any indication that she cared of his opinion just simply looked away from his ugly face and trying not to somehow break out of her chains and continuously bash his ugly mug with that baton of his.

She could see it now, the headlines for tomorrow's papers: '_Death by baton_'.

She clenched her fists on her knees making her knuckles turn white. She knew prison was somewhere further down her life; she was ready for the punishment when her work was finished but she wasn't ready for it now. It was unfair; the end had been so close only to have the last one watch her be taken away from officers. She hated that smirk on his face.

She remembered quite vividly meeting _him_; even then he had that ugly hateful smirk on his face then. She was 3 and he was 7. His brother, she smiled fondly remembering the image of a 4 year old boy in simple blue jeans and a batman shirt, there was no point in denying that she misses him dearly. She could still remember how that 7 year old boy acted so differently from his brother and father.

The vehicle came to a screeching halt. She inwardly winced at the horrible sound of the old brakes. The guard opposite her stood up with a chuckle and waited for his partner to open the doors. The sunlight streamed through the widening gap and she flinched with her eyes fluttering to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Welcome to your new home Summers," he laughed unlocking her chains from the bolt on the vehicle and waited for her to step down onto the ground.

This was it, the end of the road for her. Who could imagine themselves standing in front of Fox River State Penitentiary for men? Except she wouldn't have changed her decisions for anything, she would have gladly committed her crimes again.

"_A woman!"_ she could hear the excited chatter of the inmates out in the fenced yard. _"Hey baby!"_ they teased and laughed, shouting crude remarks and calls to her which she ignored and followed her guards to see the warden.

Henry Pope, dedicated warden of Fox River smiled sadly at her from behind his large desk. She sat uncomfortably in the seat allocated in front of his desk but a safe distance away. "Eve, through my years as warden here there has never been a woman serving her sentence here,"

Eve gave a small smirk, "Guess I broke the record huh Warden?"

Warden Pope gave a little chuckle, "If anyone's giving you trouble, any trouble at all, don't be afraid to tell me," she could see how sincere he was and she pitied him. "You'll be having a cell to yourself, can't have you sharing with another inmate," he chuckled trying to joke and Eve cracked a smile at the humour knowing he was looking out for her if she had shared a cell but rather he should be looking out for her roommate. "Well, let's get you sorted out then,"

She didn't pay Warden Pope any attention but drifted back to the past, a recent memory sprang forth in mind.

"_The defendant Eve Summers is found guilty for the murder in the first degree of Adam Jones, Kyle Jones, Michael Pakenham and James Woods, the torture murders of Alexander II Grey and Daniel Michaels and the assault of Jonathon Summers. She is found to be a dangerous criminal and cannot be placed in a women prison, hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Fox River State Penitentiary." Judge Creedy announced in a strong voice before he banged the gaval down. _

_At that exact moment, Eve Summers felt the reality stand still, she didn't want to believe she was being locked away while _he_ was out free in society. _

A menace. _She thought vehemently about the escaped one. _

_Looking out at the faces in the courtroom she caught Bill Summers eyes and she could see the tears in his eyes. He had been closest thing to a father figure since her parents and Xander died. She loved him like he was her own father and she loved him, if possible, even more because he was the father of the man she love. _

_She was taken away back in her temporary cell before they transported her to Fox River. She resented at the fact she couldn't finish what she had started, if only she was given one more day even, she would have made the man pay, make him regret ever ruining her family. _

"...and Captain Bellick will be escorting you to your cell Eve," the warden's final words brought her back to reality as she smiled at him and gave a final nod before Captain Bellick came into view, blocking most of the warden with his large frame.

Eve took him in with dislike. He continued to leer at her in the most uncomfortable way while they walked in hopefully silent to her cell. "I'm sure if you don't want any trouble you'll be a good little girl, wont you Summers?"

Eve smirked wickedly at him as her eyes danced with amusement at his suggestion, "I don't think so Captain," she stepped closer to him and eyes instantly flashed to how his hands went to the baton by his side but Eve just laughed throwing her hands up in a surrender, "If you know who I am then you should know I would have no problem defending myself,"

Captain Bellick grumbled and glared at her with his nostrils flaring in anger, "You watch yourself in here Summers, Pope may look like he run the place but I say what goes and what doesn't," he warned her before pushing her out into the main cell holding, the general population or Gen Pop as Warden Pope had kindly informed her.

Captain Bellick roughly pulled her to a stop in front of an open empty cell, she narrowed her eyes at the cell before turning around to face the head guard with boredom, "Close cell 41!" he shouted out and smirked mockingly at her as the gate closed her off, "Don't do anything stupid," he ordered unlocking the cuffs from her wrists and ankles.

Eve stepped back and rubbed her wrist soothingly with her left hand. He gave her a final smirk before walking away and leaving her with whistles and calls from the other cells. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the cot and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

They had a chapel, a small one but still it was nice of the Warden to actually have one built here. This is the first time since yesterday that Eve has left her cell and actually joining with the other inmates. Breakfast and yard-time was spent by herself to allow "inmates" to get used to having a woman serving time with them.

But really she was here to find some peace and quiet. It's been noisy and rowdy everywhere she went and there are only so little places one can find to hide.

The chapel isn't empty but it isn't full either, there are seats that are empty but the inmates that are in here are separated from each other by their race. The blacks on one side and the whites on the other and it look like they're not even going to pray. Seeing the front row empty, except a shaved headed prisoner sitting on the end, Eve decided to sit there and even perhaps pray.

"Eve Summers,"

She turned to face her caller.

"John. John Abruzzi," she laughed happy to see a familiar and friendly face in an all male prison.

John Abruzzi turned to his follower on the right and demanded for them to move over; he made space for Eve who sat down cautiously but with a friendly smile nonetheless.

"Well I'll be damned, who would have thought here is where we meet. Out of all places huh Eve?" John asked her with a small smile. She couldn't remember seeing him look so scraggy and worn out. She had always seen him clean and proper wearing expensive Armani suits instead of a pale blue jumpsuit.

"It's been a while John. But I think you would have known I was gonna be serving my time somewhere," John nodded, "Guess here is better than anywhere else, I've got you," she joked with a small smirk. "How are you hanging?" she asked casually facing the front with her hands in her laps.

"I should be asking you that but in here isn't so bad." He shrugged facing her.

She watched his facial expression and how he looked over at another prisoner who sat behind the bald headed guy in the front row. There was a look in John's eyes that she knew meant business. She rolled her eyes turning back to stare at the altar.

"Friend of your?"

John laughed amused at her, "Acquaintance Eve, you're the only friend I've got," she rolled her eyes again but didn't comment on the matter, "Listen Eve..."

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Lincoln asked his younger brother Michael just as John Abruzzi had looked over at them before getting into a conversation with the only female prisoner beside him.<p>

"New inmate, she has the cell next to mine." He answered his brother's question, "Looks like they know each other," he commented seeing John, mob boss John Abruzzi laugh with the woman like they were old pals.

"Real close too," he cleared his throat observing the woman, "Pretty," he stated taking in her features.

"This complicates things," Michael panicked for a moment noting how John was speaking with the woman seriously then they looked over at him and she watched as a frown marred her pretty face.

Lincoln sighed angrily, "This is madness. You can't even get outta your cell,"

Michael smirked staring back at his brother, "Not true,"

"What you got a key?" Lincoln scoffed.

Michael smiled, "Something like that,"

* * *

><p>The second time she saw Michael Scofield – the man who John had explained was going to escape this prison hole – he was sitting by himself on the bleachers and there was a vacant look on his face but his eyes were different as was his body language. He was hiding something as his hand ever so twitched with whatever he was doing.<p>

There was another man sitting a row down from him and she watched as they spoke to each other. Whatever they were speaking of, the unnamed prisoner turned back to Michael with an offended look.

Eve was sitting by herself, no one else had come to bother her after it was clear that she was part of John Abruzzi's crew although she had wished he didn't do that but it saved her a lot of trouble.

The first time she actually saw T-Bag, was right now when he walked up to talk to Michael with his girlfriend trailing along behind with by the white pocket of his pants. She knew this was T-Bag from John's description of the man. He walked like he owed the bloody yard with his bright white long sleeve shirt and his cap tilted to the side but what Eve hated the most about him was that dirty perverted look on T-Bag's face and she hated him even more after hearing his crimes.

Men like him, would have gotten a beating long time ago.

Eve watched sickened as T-Bag offered his other pocket to Michael who turned him down making T-Bag angry at being rejected. She smirked and stood up intending to walk over to John.

Turning a corner, she was greeted with a pair of cat eyes; Eve smiled bending down to the cute looking cat to pet it.

"Aren't you a cutie?" she whispered as the cat rubbed itself against her hand while purring loudly.

"Marylin?" called out a voice and Eve stared down as the cat's ears twitched hearing its name, "Marylin? Where are you girl?"

Eve picked up Marylin and followed the voice, "She's here,"

She watched with amusement as the older man rushed towards her with relief and happiness shown over his face at the sight of Marylin in Eve's arms.

"Thank you so much," he said taking Marylin from her and rubbing his face against her fur, "Charles Westmoreland, you've been a hot topic after Fish,"

Eve frowned, "Eve Summers. Fish? Oh you mean Michael Scofield?" she asked as Charles nodded.

"You've met him?"

Eve chuckled as she copied Charles in petting Marylin who was loving the attention, "No, John's told me all about him,"

"John Abruzzi?" Charles asked surprised. Eve nodded amused.

"Well I should go," she dropped her hand to her side, "can I visit Marylin sometime?"

Charles laughed, "Sure, she loves the attention," Eve gave him a flash of a smile before walking towards John's table.

Charles watched her get further away and sighed wondering just how she got mixed up with a man like John Abruzzi.

* * *

><p>The third time she saw Michael was at the same bench that belonged in T-Bag's territory. Eve knew it was trouble in the making when she spotted T-Bag and his posse walk over as Michael pulled a screw from the bleachers. They exchanged words and Michael handed over the object just before a guard came strolling over from the other side of the fence.<p>

When Michael looked over at her, they made eye contact and she could see how angry he was that he had lost the screw. He turned back to T-Bag before walking away with his head held high; Eve had to give it to him for being such a great actor.

Seeing as her entertainment had left, Eve stood up and decided to walk over to John in Yard Department. "John," she greeted with a small nod as the other prisoners worked around her.

"Eve, fancy seeing you here," he commented watching as a man raked the leaves in the grass beside him.

"Yeah...I got bored at watching other prisoners and decided to see you," she shrugged fingering a leaf.

John watched her from the corner of his eyes and seeing the vacant look in her eyes told him she was thinking deeply. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Eve..."

"Huh?" Eve blurted as her concentration snapped. John gave her a pointed look which she ignored easily.

Whatever he had to say was interrupted when she saw Michael coming over towards them with that serious look on his face. She smirked over at him.

"What's it take to shake down another inmate? Get something he's taken from you?" Michael asked getting straight to business.

John smirked stepping around to face Michael, "It would take Fibonacci,"

"Well I'll give you Fibonacci," Michael easily replied back not missing a beat. "I promise you that when the time is right," Eve noticed how he looked out across the empty yard.

"The time is right now," John commented getting annoyed.

Michael turned back to stare at John, his eyes flickering over to Eve who stood staring at them calmly, "No, when you and I are both standing outside those walls. You're on life without parole.

You'll never stand outside those walls."

Without having to see John, Eve could tell that the comment made John uncomfortable knowing that it was true. And she felt for her old friend.

"Not unless you knew someone, someone who knew a way out. What do you say John?"

"I say I've heard nothing but blabber," John replied back with a small scoff. John fed up proceeded to walk into the building but paused before turning back to Michael and glanced over at Eve, "I might reconsider if Eve here is in,"

John didn't wait for Michael's reply as he walked away. Eve was left standing with Michael who looked frustrated that his plan hadn't gone down well.

"You know, you should ease up on John a little," Eve commented as she stepped closer to Michael with a small smile and her hand stretched out, "Eve Summers,"

Michael observed her and slid his hand into her, noticing how it swallowed her hand up. She was a tiny woman, he had noticed. "Michael Scofield, but you already know that,"

Eve laugh as she dropped her hand to her side again, "Yeah John talks about you every now and then." She tried to joke as Michael cracked a smirk, "Look, I understand why you withhold information about Fibonacci,"

Michael tensed slightly, he already knew that she knew from John's proposal then but having her say it was different.

"You need John in certain aspects of your plan and if you tell John what he wants, you won't have him in your pocket anymore." With that Eve turned around and left Michael to watch her backside get further away from him but he couldn't help and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's happening ya know," Eve commented as Michael joined her out in the yard. Michael looked over at her confused almost, "the fight," she explained watching as each race armed themselves with a weapon, "You need to be careful Michael,"

"Me?" he asked confused. "What about you?"

Eve smiled at him and her eyes twinkled like she knew something that he didn't.

"Me?" she patted his hand, "I'll be fine, it's you I worry about, they say you haven't picked a side yet," she stated retracting her hand to her laps.

"You've chosen John," Michael stated frowning a little.

"Not really, John and I knew each other before all this, we go way back Michael," she explained. "Michael, don't do anything stupid today,"

"Why are you in here Eve? What did you do?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

The two of them weren't sure how their relationship had progressed. It had just happen over time, Michael could come to her when he needed to rant or felt frustrated that the plan wasn't going accordingly and he knew Eve could help him even if she doesn't have a solution for him, he felt like he just needed her.

Eve understood and took the bait "A bit of this a bit of that," she answered vaguely with a shrug. "Come on, I hate sitting here and having all those eyes on me, let's go pet Marylin,"

"Marylin?" he asked confused again.

Eve laughed amused, "Yeah, Charles' cat," Michael nodded with a smile and followed her around the yard.

Even if he hadn't picked a side, he would pick Eve.

* * *

><p>Eve watched as Michael searched T-Bag's cell, she sighed knowing this would turn out badly. He just couldn't keep to himself, couldn't wait a little longer.<p>

Michael was a magnet for trouble, she decided as she watched T-Bag and Michael as they conversed with each other.

"Gate's closing!" a guard shouted from somewhere.

"I told you not to do anything stupid!" she hissed as they walked up the stairs together towards their cells. "And Michael that was clearly something stupid," she tutted.

Michael sighed, "I know but everything will be fine," he reassured her and himself.

"You better pray so," she commented before the gate closed on her cell. Michael sighed and rushed to his own before the gate shut him in from behind.

* * *

><p>Eve walked across the yard with groups of different races huddled together, she hummed curiously as she spotted Michael by his lonesome self leaning against the fence but this time a guard came over to visit him.<p>

Bellick.

Eve recognised that arrogant walk of the head guard.

"What did he want?" she asked tilting her head to the side at Bellick's moving backside.

Michael stared over at her, "He's going through my things,"

Eve nodded knowing that it was about his plan to escape. Michael pressed his lips together as he stared at her intently but Eve was content on staring out at the yard. He began to explain to her why he was here in the first place and how he was going to get his brother out. "I want you to come with,"

Eve stared up at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to tell her this, "But John didn't help you get the screw,"

"Doesn't matter, whatever you did, you don't deserve to be here," he stated seriously staring into her grey eyes. "You in?" he asked with a smirk.

Eve rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I'm in. I still have some unfinished business on the outside" she looked away from him but he knew she was serious by the tone of her voice. "How's your brother?"

"As good as he can be for someone with a death sentence," Michael shrugged, "You haven't met him yet have ya?"

Eve shook her head. Somehow with everything that had happened to her a year ago, she was standing next to Michael feeling content.

"Am I ever?" she asked cheekily.

Michael chuckled. "Soon Eve, soon," she nodded content as they both fell into silence.

* * *

><p>Michael knew how to get himself into trouble; everywhere he turned he was in trouble. Eve strolled in the dim looking corridor and saw Michael being held by C-note and his crew. "Listen white boy, your luck just ran out. You chose the wrong side,"<p>

As C-note left, Eve hurried over to a panting Michael, "Another hitch?" she guessed as Michael punched the iron gates in anger. Eve sighed for her new friend and picked up the empty bottle of "PUGNAc?" she asked curiously looking up at Michael.

"It's a drug," Michael started.

Eve smiled at him amused. Seems that all she is around him, amused, content or curious. "It's an acting inhibitor that increases insulin resistance. Also able to be used to keep your blood sugar level high to appear diabetic and insulin resistant."

Michael nodded stunned at how she knew such things.

"I was a bounty hunter ya know, gotta know some tricks," she gave him a grin.

Michael stared at her surprised. She had been so closed about her life and here she was slipping him a secret about her. He smiled, "I wouldn't have guessed,"

"I think that's the point," she deadpanned.

Michael smirked pitching her cheeks like a little child only to watch her scowl and slap his hand away. "Getting cheeky are we?"

Eve rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "Come on, let's get out of here before someone finds us and tells one of the guards we're out here fucking," Michael flinched at her crude sentence, "Oh, Michael I didn't know you were a virgin to those things," she teased as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I just couldn't imagine you saying something like that and it surprised me," he explained himself as she laughed shrugging.

"If you say so Michael, I gotta go, John is up my ass about you. You know he wanted me to trick you into getting Fibonacci out of you," she told him honestly.

"Are you?" he asked back honestly.

Eve smiled at him, "Do you think I am?" Michael stared back at her smiling face before smirking, "Be good Michael," she warned him before turning a corner.

"Always am!" he called back as he heard her laugh.

* * *

><p>Eve knew it was happening now, it was too quiet and it was the calm before the storm. "Heads up! Seven up, cons. Stand at your gates." The guard shouted as the gates all opened and the inmates stepped out standing in front of her their gate as usual. Eve exchanged a look with Michael and offered a small smile.<p>

"About to jump off Fish," a white man commented looking a little deranged to Eve. Her fists clenched by her side.

Eve looked down and spotted one of the inmates stepping forward away from his line. "Ballard, get back on your number!" the same guard shouted out but Ballard ignored him and continued to stare ahead.

It's begun.

"I said get back on your number! Get back immediately!" the guard continued to warn Ballard. A fat inmate gave a war cry before running forwards and tackling another inmate. Eve turned to face Michael but he was being held off by two black inmates.

"Hey Lady!" Eve turned around to come face to face with her own opponent, "Guess it's you and me,"

She smirked amused as the man rushed forward at her with a cry. Eve lifted her knee and was satisfied with the hard contact against his stomach. The man was winded as he gasped for breath; he stepped back only to have Eve throw a punch at his jaw and swipe his legs from under him.

With her opponent rendered unconscious, Eve looked around for Michael but John found her instead.

"Eve, you ok?" he asked panting.

Eve breathed heavily but nodded back, "Have you seen Michael?" she asked hurriedly. John frowned but didn't comment on her relationship with Michael. "Michael!" she called out seeing her friend on the ground of the floor below. "Damn it," she cursed and stare back at John, "Talk to you later," she waved before swinging herself over the rails and landing on her feet nearby to Michael.

She dodged a few flying fists watching as T-Bag's girlfriend, Maytag went running towards Michael with something in his hand. They wrestled around a bit with Michael ripping the screw out of Maytag's hands when he was down. She could tell that Michael was so afraid standing in the middle of all this chaos.

Eve too focused on Michael received a hook to the face but she was back up again and knocking her assailant unconscious. She watched as Maytag was stabbed in front of Michael and felt her breath leave her. Eve couldn't have pictured Michael ever looking so scared. He was terrified watching a person die in front of him.

"Michael!" she called out by his side and tried to separate the dying Maytag and Michael. "Michael, let him go! Quick!" she hissed out looking around to see if anyone was noticing. She could spot T-Bag a few feet away and tried to pry Maytag's hands from Michael's shirt.

"_Inmates, back down!"_

"Scofield!" T-Bag shouted horrified at seeing Maytag dying on the ground as Michael finally let go of the dying man.

"_Inmates, back in your cells!"_

Eve grabbed onto Michael's hand and linked her fingers to his. She pulled him up and looked over at T-Bag. They didn't maintain eye contact long as the alarm sounded off and gas cans were thrown in. Eve dragged Michael up the stairs while covering her nose and mouth.

"_Get back immediately!"_

Everyone was rushing back to their own cells but she couldn't leave Michael like this. They stumbled into Michael's cell and Eve watched as Michael choked on the gas. She furrowed her brows in sadness watching as Michael tried to wipe the blood off his hands.

"You're a dead man, Scofield! Ya hear me? You're a dead man!" T-Bag warned Michael and she could see him wanting to cry.

Eve ignored the gates closing behind her as she tried to comfort Michael who was holding the screw like a weapon as people ran by the cell. "Michael, it's over," she whispered holding him close to her. She held him close to her as he sobbed into her stomach. "It's over now Michael, no more fights," she cooed trying to calm his nerves. Michael held onto her tightly both not caring about the consequence of her being in his cell.

A little while later, the Warden came in staring up at every cell with a disappointed look on his face, "I really don't know what to say to you gentlemen. I try to give you the benefit of the doubt. I try to treat you with respect."

Michael let go of Eve as he realised there was blood on his shirt. He quickly stripped himself and threw the shirt away.

"You can't even respect yourselves," the Warden continued to lecture. "So there's gonna be a 48-hour lockdown. No mess, no showers, no visitation."

Michael sought out Eve's hand and held onto it tightly. She smiled back at him hoping to ease his nerves.

"And I strongly suggest that you all learn to get along, otherwise the next time it's gonna be a week and the time after that, a month." Warden made eye contact with Eve as he looked up at Michael's cell. He was surprised at seeing her there but didn't call her out, "think about it," he finished his lecture and walked out.

Michael continued to hold onto Eve's hand as his other rubbed the screw's tip to the concrete ground trying to sharpen it. He continued to file the screw as everyone in A-wing went silent.

"Are you there Pretty?" They all heard T-Bag taunt Michael. "I know you're there." Michael paused in his filing and Eve gave his hand a little squeeze as she felt him tense up.

"Ignore him Michael, just ignore him. He's just trying to get you scared," Michael stared back at Eve with wide eyes.

"Just want you to know I'm coming for you. You got nowhere to run." T-Bag sing sang out to Michael.

"You're trapped in that little hole of yours, trapped like a pig I'm gonna slaughter,"

Michael gave a quiet whimper and stared at Eve with red rimmed eyes. Eve held onto Michael knowing he was so scared.

"I won't let him hurt you Michael; everything is going to be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

After some time Eve fell asleep on Michael's bed, Michael had finished filing the screw's tip to the size on his tattoo. He gave a small smirk as relief burst through him. He crept over to the toilet hoping to not wake Eve up as she was curled up on his bed. He rested himself flat against the wall to stare at the bolt that held the toilet.

The squeaking of the bolt becoming loosened sounded so loud in the silent wing and he winced every time it squeaked. "Michael?" Eve whispered her voice hoarse and husky from sleep.

"Hey," he greeted as he held the bolt in hand, "everything is ok," he smiled at her.

Eve flashed him back a smile and nodded. "You know the first time I saw a dead body, was on August 8th 1998. I was 24 at the time."

Michael came by to sit with her on the bed, "What happened?" he softly asked holding onto her hand.

"A gang of men came into my house and killed my family. I watched them die," she whispered back voice hitching when she spoke.

Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him, "You don't have to tell me anymore," he whispered giving her shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

><p>48 hours later, after a nice shower and some food, Eve and Michael were seen strolling in the yard. C-note came over to them, hands in his pocket. "I was wrong about you. Here's your PUGNAc." He said dropping the pills into Michael's outstretched hand.<p>

"A little bit late," Michael commented.

C-note not missing a beat smirked back, "Better late than never right?"

Eve rolled her eyes but a guard came over from the other side of the fence, "Scofield! Infirmary!"

Michael stared at C-note one last time, "We'll see about that," he stared down at Eve and smiled with a nod.

Eve with C-note and his crew watched as Michael followed the guard. "I'm going to find out you know, what it is you're doing up there," he warned Michael before leaving Eve alone.

She sighed turning away to find Charles and Marylin.

It wasn't even half an hour later that Michael came out of the infirmary only to be stopped by Bellick holding onto a cup of coffee. Eve could see the trouble brewing. She gave Marylin one last pat before waving to Charles and followed behind Bellick and Michael.

She watched as Bellick left Michael alone for a moment only to have Michael be dragged away by a couple of John's men. "No..." she whispered connecting the dots.

"Bellick!" she called out running over to the gate, "I gotta talk to John, know where he is?" she asked sweetly.

Bellick smirked at her. "I might,"

"Bellick, don't act cute, it's important, I need to speak to John," she stressed as Bellick rolled his eyes and opened the gate for her.

She smirked at how easy it was knowing that Bellick was on John's payroll.

Stopped at the building of Yard Department, she could hear struggles inside. "John!" she called out seeing Michael being held down by John's men and one of his foot had been stripped of its prison standard sock and boot, "John! What are you doing?" she asked trying to be calm.

"Not now Eve, I'm a little busy," John gave her a look as Eve stood still on her spot looking over at Michael. Tears filled her eyes but Michael shook his head, "Now I'm going to count to three," John warned Michael as the garden clipper was pressed against his two last toes. "One,"

"I give you that information, I'm a dead man," Michael attempted. "You know it and I know it,"

John ignored what Michael had said, "Two," Eve whimpered.

"I'll tell you the moment we're outside those walls not a second before," he breathed heavily looking down at his foot then at Eve as she tried to control herself.

"You tell me now," John breathed in warning.

"Not gonna happen John," Michael stressed out.

"Hey! I'm gonna give you one last chance," John warned Michael.

Eve could feel the tension in the air so thick, she clenched her fists by her side watching as John turned to the man with the garden clipper and nodded, "three,"

"No!" Eve cried out horrified. John's man had clipped off Michael's toes. Eve pushed the inmates away as she helped Michael. "Michael, oh God, Michael, look at me, look at me," she repeated as Michael turned his tear filled eyes at her. "Keep your eyes on me ok?"Michael nodded through the pain.

A guard came rushing in and saw the blood, "Oh my God! Williamson, get in here!"

Eve didn't know why but she felt tears streaking down her cheeks, "John! Why did you do that?" she hissed at the older man.

But there was no answer from the older man just a look to keep silent.

"What the hell happened in here?"

John not batting an eye will lifting Michael's leg up and grabbing his sock, "An accident,"

As the guards helped Michael to the infirmary, Eve stared back at John with such anger, "John! I, I can't believe you did that!" she hissed as John had the decency to look ashamed seeing the look on Eve's face.

"Fish huh?"

Eve didn't answer him but dashed out after Michael.

"Summers you can't come through," one of the guards stopped her just outside the doctor's door, "Bellick,"

"Summers, you shouldn't be here," Bellick grunted looking down at the woman who glared up at him. "Go back to the yard Summers,"

"No, I want to see Michael Bellick. Or else I'll take it to the Warden," she threatened glaring at him with her nostrils flaring.

Dr. Sara Tancredi walked out and straight to Bellick, "I think you better have IA start an investigation,"

"Oh there's no need," Eve scoffed at Bellick's words before she stomped passed the other two guards and went to see Michael.

"Michael, I'm so sorry," she whispered coming to his bedside.

Michael gave her a strained smile and lifted his hand to cup her face. Eve closed her eyes feeling Michael rub his thumb across her cheeks, "It's ok," he whispered.

Eve brushed away the tears on his cheeks and gave him a watery smile. "I'm so sorry," she whispered giving his hand a squeeze. "I...I could have stopped him but-,"

Michael smiled at her despite what had happened to him, "But to you his family, I understand Eve," her fingers brushing over his lips and he kissed them lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Michael!" Eve called out while she ran towards him as he rakes the yard.

He grinned watching as she stopped beside him with her own rake. He takes a step forward towards her but groaned in pain. Eve winced seeing the expression flash across his face.

"I'll kill that scum!" growled the shaved headed prisoner behind the fence. Eve assumed this was his older brother, he looked large and threatening as he was growling about John.

"You kill him, you kill our ticket out of here," Michael calmly replied back.

But the older man wouldn't let it go, "Look what he did to you, you're not gonna last a second in this place unless I do something,"

Michael turns to face his brother, "You ever hear of Top Flight Charters?"

The name made Eve stare over at Michael intently.

"They operate flights from small airfields in the Midwest, like the one ten miles from here," Michael explained.

Eve cleared her throat understanding why he needed John in his plan, "And the fact that one of John's shell corporation owns it,"

Michael nods at Eve with a small smile, "And we get him on board, there will be a flight for us the night we get outside the walls,"

"You're willing to risk the entire escape on a guy you don't even know?"Lincoln growled.

"Preparations can only take you so far. After that, you gotta take a leap of faith," Michael said looking back at his brother.

Lincoln pushed away from the fence in anger and frustration. Eve and Michael continued to rake the grass.

"Abruzzi's a huge leap of faith," Lincoln commented after calming down.

Michael quickly continued his plan, "I'm not talking about Abruzzi, there's someone else who holds the key to this entire thing, it either works or it doesn't,"

Eve followed where Michael was looking and saw two guards escorting a Spanish looking man out to the phones.

"But problem is, I couldn't know who that is until he got in here,"

Eve looked back as Lincoln rattled the fence, "Sucre?" he asked sounding desperate, "you gotta be kidding me," Lincoln continued to move along the fence, "The guy's a thief Michael, he can't be trusted," Lincoln emphasised but it didn't seem to faze Michael at all.

"You're gonna have to trust him cause he's my cellmate," Michael reasoned hoping to end the conversation about Sucre.

"How well do you know him?" Lincoln lowered his voice.

"About as well as a man can in a week," Michael stopped raking as Eve continued watching the exchange between the two brothers.

"You tell him, he tells everyone, we're done. You know that right?" Lincoln warned.

Michael quickly stopped Lincoln, "We don't get him on board, there will be no digging in that cell and if there's no digging in that cell then there's no escape."

At that Lincoln looked defeated.

"Come on, enough of this depressing talk, Michael introduce me to your brother," Eve changed the topic quickly.

Michael smirked looking over at Eve then back to Lincoln, "Linc this is Eve Summers,"

"Hi," she waved at the larger looking man who smiled back at her with a small wave of his own.

"Eve this is Lincoln Burrows, my brother,"

Burrows. Burrows. Burrows. The name echoed in her ears. Aldo Burrows, she remembered the name of the man who was at her parents' funeral.

"Eve?" Michael asked touching her arm softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I worry about you Michael," Lincoln snorted his laughter as Eve and Michael looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"About what?" Michael asked simply ignoring his brother for now.

"I tell you to not do anything stupid and you go do the complete opposite, look what John did to you," she mumbled in the end feeling guilty again.

Michael approached her and stared deeply into her eyes trying to gauge any other expression but all he saw was the worry she had for him.

"I keep telling him that Eve," Lincoln laughed breaking any moment the two had.

Eve cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable and taking a step to the side away from Michael who frowned.

"So you know John," Lincoln state Eve rather than ask, although Michael felt like his brother was interrogating his friend.

"Linc," Michael warned.

Eve laughed waving Michael off with a hand, "It's ok Michael, yeah I do know John. We go way back, just because I know him doesn't mean I agree with everything he does." She replied staring straight back at Lincoln, "He's family ya know," she whispered looking over at John from across the yard.

Michael came over to her and slipped his hand over her's. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Scofield! Get back to work! Stop flirting!" yelled a guard nearby. "Summers! Get over here!"

Eve rolled her eyes but obeyed. She glanced back at Michael and smiled before running over to the spot the guard was standing in, which happened to be near John Abruzzi.

* * *

><p>"I take that she's in on the plan?" Lincoln asked his brother who was pretending to rake the grass.<p>

"Yes."

"And how much do you trust her?" he asked a similar question to what he had asked Michael about Sucre.

Michael didn't hesitate to reply, "With my life,"

Lincoln nodded and smiled at his brother, "Young love," he teased as Michael rolled his eyes.

"She's a woman Linc, she shouldn't be here in the first place," Michael listed the reason why.

They both stared over at Eve as she raked the leaves while talking to John who seemed to be in a serious conversation with her.

"Then she must be risking a lot with John to hang around with you," Lincoln commenting noting how tensed John seemed to be as Eve angrily raked the grass.

"I don't know, she's never told me or given any indication that John has actually said anything about us,"

"Us?" Lincoln smirked.

"She was a bounty hunter," Michael changed the subject smoothly.

"Really?" Lincoln asked surprised and the previous subject was forgotten. "Wouldn't have guessed,"

Michael nodded a smile played on his lips remembering his and Eve's own conversation about her former occupation, "I suspect they knew each through her bounty hunting career,"

"That could be why she's in here, a job gone wrong maybe," Lincoln offered his idea.

Michael shook his head, "No, I don't think so. She's been a bounty hunter for a while now, not a rookie. It's something else," Michael looked away from Lincoln to stare over at Eve who laughed at something John had said and it made him feel relief that her relationship with John wasn't strained anymore.

* * *

><p>Michael is sitting across from Veronica in the visiting area. They've been talking about a woman named Leticia Barris and Lincoln's case. Just as the alarm for visiting time over, Michael notices someone nearby.<p>

He spots Eve hugging and kissing two small children while being pulled into a hug from the other woman who was tear stained.

"Who is she?" Veronica asked quickly knowing they had limited time now.

Michael smiled still staring as Eve watched the three figures move away from her with the children waving back, "Eve Summers," he looks down to Veronica, "It's good to see you,"

"You too," she returned before walking off and following the other visitors out.

Eve stepped into walk with Michael but hasn't realised she was walking with Michael until he touched her hands briefly to gain her attention, she jumps staring up at him with wide eyes and then smiling.

"Hey you, got a visitor?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, a friend." He answered her as they walked towards their cells with a guard following behind, "I saw you with your visitors," he hinted trying to get her to open up to him.

Eve smiled looking up at him as she linked her hands together behind her back, "They're my god-children. John's kids ya know,"

Michael hadn't realised just how close she and John was until now.


	6. Chapter 6

When PI time came, Eve groaned as John dragged her to the laundry building that they were currently repainting.

"Stop whining," John chuckled handing her a worn out brush and watched as she dipped the brush into the paint with a pout. "How is Fish treating you?" he asked casually while they worked.

Eve looked over at John with an odd expression before shrugging, "The pain from his foot is gone, no infection," she informed her surrogate family member, "And Fish is treating me fine, we're friends, is that so wrong?" she asked curiously.

John shrugged, "You tell me,"

The two of them ignored the rest of the inmates in the room even with Michael and Sucre doing something fishy in the corner. They just continued to paint.

"He invited you in the escape?" John changed the subject knowing Eve wasn't going to answer him anytime soon about her and Michael.

Eve gave a nod with a small smile as she turned to face John while continuing to paint hopefully doing a good enough job, "He's curious as to know why I'm in here,"

"A lot of these people are," John shrugged hearing some emotion in her tone. "What makes Fish so special?" John asked really curious now.

Eve dipped her brush into the paint before slapping it onto the wall again, "He's interesting, keeps to himself and he just, he knows when to push forward or when to just stop and wait,"

John hummed at her with a fatherly smile. "Junior asked about you on one of his visits,"

Eve brightened at the mentioning of her god-son, "He's grown so much," she commented.

John laughed, "He's a trouble maker that one,"

"Like father like son," Eve snorted "I asked Sylvia about Bill," she mentioned to John who hummed indicating for her to continue, "she says he's health isn't good, I had been wondering why he wasn't visiting me, thought maybe it was just too much," she confessed in a whisper that only John could hear.

"Eve," John called her name getting her to face him, "He loves you Eve, there isn't anything that that old man wouldn't do for you," he tried to laugh but it sounded too forced. "I can ask Sylvia to check on him more often," John offered.

"I already asked her and she happily agreed."

* * *

><p>"So, you're conducting a "test" on Sucre to see if you can trust him," Eve summarised to Michael who nodded. They were having lunch with the other inmates, seeing as it was the only time of the day that they could talk to one another. "That's pretty good, you reckon he'll snitch?" she asked just curious.<p>

"He won't," Michael answered back firmly and believed in his own answer. Eve nodded hoping her friend wouldn't be hurt if the results were ever negative. "John and you ok again?" Michael asked digging into his prison food, "I saw the two of you talking and laughing earlier."

Eve smirked at Michael amused, "Are you spying on me?" she teased as Michael blushed faintly and looked down at his tray, "but John and I are good again, we were just talking about his children, don't you think they were beautiful?" she asked excited with her eyes brightened with life.

Michael smiled seeing the emotion in her eyes, "I didn't get a good look at them,"

"Oh? Too busy staring at me?" she joked and laughed as Michael's cheeks reddened again. "I'm flattered Michael, thanks," she softly said patting his hand.

"They're talking about us," Michael said hinting about the inmates around them, "we're the new good looking couple,"

"Eh, who cares, let them talk," she smirked and taking a quick glance at the inmates around her before settling her eyes to glare at T-Bag who was looking over at them with a glare of his own. "Has that pervert threatened you?" she looked back at Michael.

"Not that I know," Michael answered back, "Why?"

Eve gave him a pointed look reminding him of the man's threat to "gut him like a pig". Michael quickly looked down and Eve felt bad for reminding him about it, "Sorry Michael but it's just be careful and this time I'm dead serious. He's plotting something, it's just too quiet ya know?"

Michael nodded with a smile on his lips again, "No need to apologise and I know. Sometimes I look over my shoulder just to see if he's there or not," the man confessed as Eve frowned at him and taking his hand, "don't worry about me though, I'll be fine,"

Eve rolled her eyes, "Easier said than done Michael," she grumbled as the sound for the end of lunch was over. "Great, going back to stare at horrible looking inmates from across the room," she whined as Michael took her almost empty tray while laughing.

"Why can't you be my cellmate?" she pouted looking up at Michael hopefully.

"Can you dig through the walls?" Michael joked.

Eve paused in thought, "I dunno haven't tried it before," Michael chuckled and shook his head as Eve sighed, "I get so lonely in my cell though, and whispering to you across our gates aren't enough to entertain me," she pouted looking thoroughly put out, "maybe we can use Morse code to communicate," she suggested hopefully.

"I don't think I know Morse code," Michael apologised as Eve huffed at him, "How do you know Morse code anyway?"

"One of my many talents but what good are you if you don't know Morse code?" Eve retorted as they walked up the stairs with the other inmates easily ignoring the two chatting to each other.

"I've got many hidden talents myself," Michael answered cryptically.

Eve laughed nodding her head in agreement as they reached her cell, "I know like..." she moved closer to him, their noses barely touching, "breaking out," she stepped back and into her room just as a guard was calling for the gates to close.

Michael shook his head amused and stepped into the cell already spotting Sucre lounging on his top bunk.

* * *

><p>Across the room as Eve was mopping the floor and commenting to herself on how filthy this place was, she saw Bellick, a few guards and Sucre marching over towards Michael and Lincoln and her heart stopped beating. She wondered if this meant Sucre had snitched Michael out. Her hands tightened her hold on the mop as she thought about the possibility of Michael not being around anymore.<p>

Eve held her breath as Bellick stopped and stared at Michael before calling out to the inmate behind Michael and walking away with him with his guards trailing behind. She relaxed slightly and almost cried in relief at the all clear but continued mopping when John cleared his throat.

She walked over to Lincoln who stood by himself trying to not look conspicuous but failed slightly although he was lucky the guards weren't paying any attention to anyone.

"Ya know, you don't look like you're up to something at all," Eve teased Lincoln with her voice lowered to a whisper.

Lincoln stunned at her silence jumped realising she was just standing beside him with that ugly worn out mop in her hands. "Eve," he greeted not commenting on what she had said.

"That doesn't look too good," Eve tilted her head towards Michael and Sucre who were whispering at each other, the latter looking like he wanted to scream and pound Michael's head to the ground, "he didn't rat out Michael but the bar of soap thing was a real blow to him,"

Lincoln nodded, "But it's necessary," Eve nodded totally agreeing with the older man.

The two watched as Sucre gave his final words to Michael before walking away furiously.

"That went well," Lincoln commented dryly. Eve rolled her eyes and patted Michael's arm before walking back across the room to give it another attempt at cleaning the floor. "What are we going to do now?"

Michael was silent as he tried to think, "We just wait," he finalised as he heard Eve grunt and grumble at the stains that refused to get out. "there's nothing we can do right now,"

"Just perfect," Michael heard Lincoln grumble and curse as they resumed their work.

* * *

><p>From his cell, John watched as Michael escorted by a guard returned to his cell from a trip to the infirmary to check his foot which John knew was fine thanks to Eve. He was plotting on how to get Michael to confess about Fibonacci.<p>

"I say we take his whole foot," his cellmate and right hand man suggested from the top bunk.

"We could cut off all his limbs and he wouldn't talk," John said in a bored voice. He watched Michael carefully coming to realise that "pain is not the answer here," he jerked his head in amusement, "Maybe the Beatles were right after all. Maybe all you need is love," he smirked amused.

"Are you going to use Eve to get through to Michael?"

John growled spinning around and yanked his cellmate from his own bed watching in satisfaction as the inmate landed roughly on the ground, "Don't you ever suggest something as stupid as that ever again," John warned as he held the inmate by the throat, "do you understand?"

The inmate whined but nodded quickly. John dropped his hand back to side rolling his eyes as the younger man gasped and coughed. He kicked the man over to the side to get to his bed and dropped down onto it.


	7. Chapter 7

Eve stood behind Michael as they went through the line collecting their tray, she spotted T-Bag staring over at Michael with such hate. "Michael," the man turned around, "T-Bag's giving you looks,"

Michael turned to stare at T-Bag before brushing it off and continuing with what he was doing. Eve watched as John walked over to speak to T-Bag and she knew her old friend was up to something again.

"Come on Eve, let's sit down and eat," Michael called out to her as she quickly jogged up to him not without narrowing her eyes at John in wonder who shrugged back. "Are you and John arguing again?" Michael asked concerned noticing the exchange between Eve and John.

She snorted into her milk, "He's up to something with T-Bag, Michael. I know he is he's got that calculating look in his eyes. You've got to stay on your toes," she warned Michael hoping that the man would take her words to heart and actually do them.

Michael smiled at Eve and nodded knowing she was just looking out for his wellbeing. Eve furrowed her eyebrows at him knowing he wasn't going to do it. She rolled her eyes and began eating.

* * *

><p>There was no trouble during lunch and as the time passed by it made Eve even antsier. They were marching out to the yard that connected with Gen Pop when one of John's guys grabbed Michael and pushed him into a room, Eve gasped and kicked the guy's groin from behind and watched in satisfaction as he groaned and dropped to his knees. She slipped into the room with the door closed behind her.<p>

"Easy Eve, don't make this any harder on Fish than it needs to be." John warned Eve as he turned around to face them while his man was down to his knees wheezing in pain. John gave a disappointed look to the fallen man before giving Michael his attention, "it's time we came to an arrangement, don't you think?" he smirked.

Eve watched not at all surprised but wary as T-Bag stepped out from behind John with a look on his face. She subconsciously moved closer to Michael in case T-Bag decided to do anything. She had eye contact with John who shook his head at her in warning.

Eve was torn as she listened to T-Bag talk.

"You know, I was thinking I was gonna gut you bow to stern as soon as I laid eyes on you, but, alackaday, you look so pretty when you're scared, don't you?" T-Bag was now standing directly in front of Michael and studying his face deep in thought.

Eve reached her hand over to hold onto Michael's hand giving it a squeeze before she let go.

T-Bag spun around to face John who was amused at the turn of event, "Maybe we oughta get the love out of the way before the hate. What do you say, pretty?" now turning back to face Michael as he sucked his top lip to his teeth with a schlick sound.

Eve finally realised the weapon in T-Bag's hand looking threatening and angry. She felt Michael grab onto her hand and lacing their fingers together. Eve returned it with a squeeze. T-Bag was stepping back.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe it's time I lit up that leather," he dropped the weapon onto the cabinet behind John, "once and for aII, huh?"

Eve and Michael watched as John quickly lifted his elbow up and elbowed T-Bag in the nose. John stepped in front of Michael and turned to the side to punched T-Bag who ran at John muttering curses at the mob boss.

"God, he talks too much," John sighed fixing his shirt and grabbing onto Michael's head, "you and I need to have a conversation,"

"John, what are you doing?" Eve asked unsure of what John was doing.

He looked down at her and smiled patting Michael's neck with his hand that was still around the younger man's neck, "It's just a talk Eve, I won't harm Fish,"

"It's ok Eve," Michael assured Eve who frowned but nodded and allowed John to pull Michael away from her leaving her to watch as John's men kicked T-Bag on the ground. She simply just rolled her eyes not at all interested in the bashing.

She huffed bored and decided to head out to begin walking to Gen Pop first. She left the room followed by John's men who had finished kicking T-Bag to the ground and blended in with the crowd standing behind John and Michael who were talking.

"Come on, just keep it moving guys. Come on!" a guard warned them as John walked off first before Michael turned back intending to get Eve only to see her standing behind him with a small smile

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Eve sighed in relief staring at Michael carefully. Michael nodded at her wanting to tell her more but it was too crowded and unsafe to do so.

Just as they stepped out to the yard, John came up to them striding purposely towards them, "I told you Fish wouldn't be harmed Eve," he teased the shorter woman who rolled her eyes huffing childishly, "Tell me what you need from me," John said going straight to business with Michael.

"A trade" Michael instantly replied back. Eve walked alongside Michael occasionally their hands brushed by each other. "You get me a plane, and I'II get you Fibonacci."

"What do you need a plane for?" John asked surprised as Eve rolled her eyes.

Michael smirked, "I think you know,"

"I help you, I'm in. You know that, don't you?" John clarified.

Michael nodded, "I do,"

"Just gotta know the exact time and date," John continued to weasel information out from Michael.

But Michael resisted as usual, "I'll tell you soon enough,"

John looked desperate, "Soon enough ain't gonna cut it. I need to be outside these walls before Fibonacci testifies."

Eve looked over at John sadly.

"You will be," Michael pressed.

"He testifies in one month," John said unsure how he was getting out.

Michael smirked over at him not batting an eye, "Then you'll be out in plenty of time,"

John resigned, "If not you're a corpse," he threatened. "So you better cut the crap. Tell me the exact date and time so I can start making the arrangements."

"I don't know if I can trust you with that information yet," Michael hinted.

"Why not?" John exclaimed through surprise. He looked over at Eve who shrugged as they followed everyone else.

"Like I said John, you're a mercurial man,"

Eve and Michael parted ways with John as they walked to their cells, "You and John seems to be getting along just fine," Eve joked but was quite relieved to see two of her friends able to have a decent conversation without any violence from John's side.

* * *

><p>Eve had slept peacefully that night, she didn't even want to get up when the guard called out for showers but Michael walked into her cell and shook her awake.<p>

"We've got a problem," was all he said as she bolted awake, "Meet you outside," Eve nodded and rushed to get to the female staff showers near the infirmary.

She quickly cleaned herself giving a smile and nod to the doctor and nurse before escorted outside for some fresh air, sunshine and some spring cleaning of the yard.

She jogged over to Michael as soon as she could, Lincoln smiled at her as she returned the friendly greeting. "We have a problem, I got a new cellmate,"

Eve gasped not sure when this had happened. "When did this happen?"

Michael looked over at her amused at her frazzle tone, "This morning when you were just dead to the world,"

Eve rolled her eyes muttering a "smartass" under her breath as Lincoln chuckled.

"Who?" Lincoln asked sobering up.

They looked over to a doped up, not-at-all looking guy standing by himself.

"That's a problem," Lincoln commented seeing who it was.

"Who is he?" Eve asked studying the not all there inmate.

"Haywire, Bellick found him in the psych ward," Michael answered her question patiently.

"So what are you planning to do?" Eve asked wondering how he was going to fix this.

"We'II just gonna have to bring him on board." Michael shrugged.

Eve snorted, "Look at him, there's no way he can do anything useful,"

Lincoln laughed, "Eve's right, you don't bring a guy like that on board,"

Michael sighed, "Then I'll work when he's sleeping,"

Eve was about to comment but a guard came over to tell them off and she sighed muttering about guards abusing power.

* * *

><p>Eve watched as Sucre just walk pass Michael without stopping. Michael noticed her standing there and smiled before frowning at Haywire who was just staring back at him.<p>

"Seems you've got a stalker," she mused stopping next to him and watching Haywire. "Come on," she hinted Michael. They both turned around to come face to face with John. Eve frowned as Michael looked on surprised.

"What's the problem?" John asked recognising the signs on both the younger inmates' faces.

"Nothing I can't handle," Michael sighed tiredly.

"Well I knew there was a problem," John mocked "I could tell by looking at you from across the yard," he smiled sarcastically, "Guys didn't I say there was a problem?" he called out to his crew a few feet away. Sobering back up he turned to Michael, "So what's the problem?"

Michael tilted his head to the side, "You're looking at it,"

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What, Haywire?"

Eve nodded with a sound of confirmation, "Yep, his new cellmate,"

John sighed feeling stressed, "That's a problem," he agreed.

"He doesn't sleep," Michael stated.

Eve snorted, "Yeah with how crazy he is I don't doubt he doesn't sleep,"

John tried to ignore Eve's comments, "So when do you dig?" he asked like there wasn't anything wrong.

"I don't," Michael deadpanned.

John gritted his teeth, "Hey you and I are in bed now," he warned Michael, both of them acknowledging Eve's gag. "You made me a promise. You said, that we were gonna get out of here, you renege now and I'm gonna cut you," John continued to threaten Michael as Eve cleared her throat. "you better take care of your business or I'll take care of you,"

John patted Michael's cheek and walked off back to Gen Pop. Eve patted Michael on the arm to give him some comfort.

"You'll work it out Michael, it's just a minor setback that's all," Eve encouraged Michael who appreciated her attempt at cheering him up.


	8. Chapter 8

After being called to for visitation, Eve sat opposite Bill Summers. He looked much older than when she had last seen him. His hair was greying on the sides and she could tell his hair was thinning. It pained her to see him like this with no one to take care of him.

"Hi Eve, how are you doing?" he asked her in that gruff tired tone.

Eve crinkled her nose, "I should be asking you that Bill, you've been sick, are you better now?"

Bill laughed and patted her hand a few times. "I'm an old man now, being sick is part of my life,"

Eve frowned not liking how casual he was taking his own health but she didn't comment or scold him about it. Looking pass Bill's head, she could see Sucre at the gate talking to a man from opposite the cage he was put in. She watched Sucre's lips move quickly.

"_She's with you now? It's a joke, right?"_

"_Is she gonna get that from you?"_

Eve furrowed her brows in disappointment at not understanding the Spanish that escaped Sucre's mouth but she would probably have guessed it was to insult the man that visited him. Sucre was angry and growing desperate, Eve knew that she could persuade him now. It was their chance to get the Puerto Rican inmate to dig for them.

"Gets rowdy in here," Bill commented as the inmate decided to join in on Sucre's shouting.

Eve laughed, "Yeah, different story every day, has Sylvia been calling to check up on you old man?" she teased him with a carefree smile.

Bill chuckled, "Yes of course, she even brings the kids over for a visit yesterday," he slipped his hands into his pocket and slid the photos over.

Eve smiled taking in the images of her god-children and their mother in the backyard of Bill's house. Eve gave Bill a grin and slipped the photos into her pocket for safekeeping.

"How are you doing really Eve?" Bill asked her.

Eve smiled softly, "There's no freedom but that's expected." She stated trying to skirt around on giving Bill a straight answer, not wanting him to know about the fights and her current plan of escape – not yet at least. "But I'm good, I've made friends and John looks out for me,"

Bill didn't answer the younger woman but sat back and studied her, "Good, that's good," he finally decided she was telling the truth,

"Yeah, just a couple, Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows,"

Bill stared at Eve a little surprised, "Lincoln Burrows? Isn't he the one that killed that vice president's brother? Terrence Steadman?" Eve nodded confirming. "Is that safe?" he asked afraid that the criminal was hurting his family.

Eve laughed amused and touched by the Bill's concern and love. She patted the old man's hands and gave it a little squeeze before resting her hands in front of her and leaning forwards, "He was accused. There's a chance that I could be _transferred_," her voice was lowered but she had a simple smile on her face.

Bill watched her facial expression seeing as her eyes darted to the left when she spoke and he knew she was hinting him something. Bill smiled a little strained. "That's great, when?"

"Within a month, no less," she replied back as Bill held onto her hands tightly, "I can't discuss the details," she paused twisting her hands to hold his tightly and squeezing it twice, "when I don't know them myself," Bill nodded smiling.

"How did you know?" Bill questioned trying to choose his words carefully.

"Michael told me, he's helping the Warden build something," she shrugged casually and leaned back against the uncomfortable chair.

The alarm rang signalling the end of visitations and Eve smiled sadly at Bill who stared back just as heartbroken. They released their linked hands as the older man pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Eve, please," he whispered with double meaning. She nodded trying not to cry.

"Can you visit Alyshia and-," Bill laughed and nodded knowing she couldn't finish her sentence as he himself, didn't want to hear her say it. "Thanks Bill, tell her I love her and miss her very much," Bill nodded again and followed the other visitors outside while Eve followed her inmates back to Gen Pop.

* * *

><p>Eve was sitting by herself during the last yard time of the day while Michael was on duty for PI, she saw a determined looking Sucre marching over towards the telephones. She stood back and watched for a moment as he argues with one of T-Bag's crew before making a call.<p>

Eve moves closer to hear what the Puerto Rican inmate is saying while looking bored as she stands sits leaning back against the fence while playing with the grass by her hands.

"_Hector told you. Of course he told you, baby, that guy is a snake. He's a liar,"_

"_Why would he lie? Because he's been trying to get into your pants since the minute we started dating that's why," _

"_Me mami, believe me,"_

"_Baby where is this coming from?"_

To Eve, Sucre sounded desperate. She felt sorry for Sucre really, but this was her chance to convince the Puerto Rican inmate to dig that tunnel.

"_Is this what this is about? Your clock is ticking?" _Eve frowned offended by the statement Sucre made even though it wasn't directly to her.

"_Haha baby, you're 25. You wanna get pregnant? Let's get pregnant right now,"_ Eve rolled her eyes knowing it wasn't that simple for Maricruz.

"_We're going to get married, in 16 months,"_ she scoffed at Sucre.

"_I'm going to be out in 16 months,"_

Eve called out to Sucre once he dropped the phone back onto the hook, "Hey Sucre!" she comes to a stop in front of him, "What's wrong? You look defeated," she began trying to get on his good side before doing any persuading or convincing.

Sucre refused to talk to her knowing she was associated with Michael.

But Eve pats his arm giving him her sympathy, "Look I can't help but wonder if this is about your girl and that guy from visitations today," there was no response from Sucre but Eve knew it was to be expected, "if you're willing to wait 16 months, I don't think Maricruz will be around then, this Hector guy, he's setting a trap for her and she's falling for it." She flashes him a small smile, "If you want to marry Maricruz then you gotta get Michael's help,"

Eve pats Sucre one last time on the arm before walking away.

* * *

><p>At the next yard time the following day, Eve wanders around looking for Michael or John and finds them sitting at the bleachers talking. She walks closer to see Michael taking a bottle from John's hands before he walks off. Eve jogs over watching Michael's retreating figure before looking down at John curiously.<p>

"What's going on with you two?"

John smiled up at her, "Your boyfriend-," Eve scowls but John is undeterred, "-requested a bottle of rain line root control," Eve raised her brows in surprise, "and I offered him another way to get rid of Haywire,"

Eve scowled at John knowing exactly what way he was talking about but John only laughs amused at Eve.

"And he isn't my boyfriend," she thumped him on the shoulder only adding onto his amusement, Eve huffed at him, "I'm leaving now if all you're going to do is insult me," she said embarrassed by John's actions and walks towards the gates back into Gen Pop.

She could hear John's laugh echoing to her. "It's ok Eve! I won't embarrass you too much!" Eve rolled her eyes but didn't stop to retort back.

When she reached Gen Pop, there were a few inmates loitering around by their cells, she ignored them and headed towards Michael's cell. She stood by the open gate and watched as he unrolled his sleeves to cover the tattoos. She watched as Michael hides the bottle from John and another one under his sheets.

Michael realises she's in his cell when Eve steps into the cell and dropped herself onto Michael's bed. He smiled amused at her as she looked around his cell.

"How was visitations?" Michael asked moving around near the sink and table.

"Good, very good," Eve replies back with a wide smile and a hidden meaning that Michael took notice but didn't ask further. "John is such a pain," she whined "but he did tell me what you asked from him," Eve informed and Michael nodded.

"Yeah drain line root control," his voice lowered as he moved closer to sit beside her. "These two chemicals combined together is going to melt the drain underneath the infirmary," Eve nods listening intently to the update of the plan.

"And what about Haywire? He's been watching you, always standing somewhere behind you and sketching into that book of his," she crinkled her nose at the mention of Haywire.

Michael chuckles, "I'll be getting rid of him soon, don't worry,"

Eve stares back at him curiously wanting to ask for further details but realises that yard time is over as a guard warns inmates that gates are closing. She smiles back down at Michael while standing up, "I'll see you later Michael,"

He nods and squeezes her hand before watching her leave for her own cell.

* * *

><p>After some food, inmates were allowed some yard time, Eve walked over to John after losing Michael in the crowd in the kitchen area. She nodded and narrowing her eyes in warning at the older man who just simple smirked back at her.<p>

"Don't be mean," she pouted resting her elbow on her knee before cupping her chin and looking out at the yard bored.

"I am never," John gasped mockingly and pretending to be offended, "just simply stating the things I see. Miss him?" he teased as Eve glared back at him. He just laughed and patted her back. "Speak of the devil, there he is," John pointed out as they watched Sucre run over to Michael and began talking animatedly.

Eve hummed in thought watching the interaction carefully, she jumped off from the seat she was sitting on and turned to look down at John, "I'm going to speak to Michael," she narrowed her eyes, "And don't you say anything about that," she hurriedly warned John.

John laughed throwing his hands up in defeat and gives her a little wave as she jogged over to Michael quickly after noticing Sucre had run off.

"Sucre in, I take it?" Eve asks trying to sound casual as she stops besides Michael who looks down at her smirking.

"I take it you had something to do with it," Michael questions her.

Eve shrugs and waved a hand at him, "A little birdie told me that his girl might not be his anymore if he waits 16 months,"

Michael shakes his head at her and chuckled "Thanks Eve," he said sobering up.

She looks away trying to hide her reddening neck, "Let's go visit Charles and Marylin," she suggested not waiting for Michael's answer and grabbed his hand in her before making a mad dash to where the older inmate usually resided during yard times.

Michael laughed amused as he followed Eve from behind, tightening his grip on her hand. "Slow down Eve, Charles and Marylin aren't going anywhere," he laughed amused at Eve's eager actions.

"Doesn't matter Michael," she retorted back before coming to a stop in front of Charles. The older man stared at the two inmates curiously while he stroke Marylin's fur. He wondered what the pair was up to now. "Hey Charles, I thought we could visit you and pet Marylin," Eve announced to the older man who smiled and nodded at her.

"A game of chess Michael?" Charles asked tilting his head to the side where a board of chess lay.

Michael looked back over at Eve who had taken Marylin in her arms and wandered off a bit. "Sure," he sat down opposite Charles.

"I take you and Eve are growing friendlier as the days pass," Charles comments offhandedly while moving his knight.

Michael glances up at Charles but making his own move, "You could say that," he answers vaguely.

Charles smiled widely giving Michael a look before taking Michael's pawn. "You're the talk of Gen Pop, Michael," Charles teased the younger man who rolled his eyes but looked amused, "everyone assumes you two are a couple like T-Bag and the former Maytag,"

Michael cleared his throat unsure of how to respond but luckily he didn't have to as the alarm bells chimed for the end of yard time, "Checkmate," Michael smirked winning the game as Eve returns Marylin to Charles who thanked her and Michael for a great game.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Michael returns from infirmary, when it was lights out, Eve laid in bed almost falling asleep when she could hear the most out of tune singing coming from Michael and Sucre's cell. She groaned aloud as his singing got even louder.<p>

"That's terrible singing Sucre!" she shouted over the ruckus the other inmates were making at their sleep being disturbed by the singing of a dying cat.

Despite the terrible singing Sucre was doing, Eve could hear an echo of some pounding and she came to the conclusion that Michael was doing something in the cell and needed Sucre to distract.

She had heard earlier of the commotion between Michael and Haywire who Michael framed the psychotic inmate for harming him. Eve smirked knowing how happy Michael was when Sucre was returned to the cell 40.

But she couldn't take Sucre's singing anymore, if he had been in her cell she would have shut him up by rendering him unconscious so she could get some sleep.

"Not one more word! Next inmate that opens his mouth goes in the hole!" she heard Bellick warn out instantly getting every inmate to shut up and go back to bed.

Eve looked up at the ceiling and thanking the higher ups before rolling onto her side and trying to fall back asleep giving herself a reminder to convince Sucre he needed to take some singing lessons or else don't sing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I would like to thank Rickii101 and Kat for reviewing on the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

During PI the next day, Lincoln and Michael were grouped together to do some digging around the corner while Sucre was assigned to dig right in front of the Yard Department building. Eve and John were just sitting back in the building and waiting.

"Oh John, remind me to show you some photos of Junior and Nicole. They went to visit Bill a couple of days ago and took pictures," she grinned up at him as he nodded smiling.

He missed his family every day but knew that once they were outside of these walls, seeing them every day was hardly the right option but he had to take down Fibonacci before deciding to do anything else.

John looked over at Eve and wondered what the younger woman would be doing once they were outside again. Would she continue what she had started? John steps outside and waits for Michael and Lincoln to appear.

In the doorway, Michael stepped into the building and Eve instantly stood to greet her friend, "Hey Michael," he smiled down at her touching her cheek before taking a seat further back of the building. She grinned at him and rolls back and forth on her heels waiting for the others to arrive.

"I got a ripped fertiliser bag inside!" she heard John shout from outside.

Eve sees big hulking Lincoln walking in and greeted the older man with a smile. The larger inmate returned with his own smile. Lincoln flashes his eyes back at Michael then to Eve again before taking a seat in the corner. She hummed in thought watching the older inmate curiously.

"Hey you!" John's voice echoes to her ears. "You!" he sounded annoyed, "Get in there and clean it up before this whole place smells like San Juan!" she could hear his voice getting closer and soon sees him standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Ok, he's on his way, do you mind telling me what this is all about?" John asked Michael getting straight to business.

Sucre walks in, "These are the guys we're breaking out with," Michael informs everyone.

John scoffed thinking it was a joke, "I don't think so Fish," he shakes his head looking over at Lincoln, "that was not our agreement," John stepped closer to Michael and Eve watches the tense look on Lincoln's face, "I'm not gonna work with this crazy rhino," John insulted Lincoln and Eve rolls her eyes.

"Keep pushing it John," Eve heard Lincoln warn while scratching at his head.

"Yeah I keep pushing it you know huh?" John barked back as Lincoln moves threateningly towards the mob boss. Eve quickly looks at John and Lincoln's faces. Worried they were going to break out in a fight. "What's your deal man?"

"Come on guys, right now we're in this together, let's sit back, away from each other and try to talk it through," Eve suggested trying to push the two men's chest away from each other.

Lincoln glanced down at the smaller woman, "Step away Eve, this is between me and Abruzzi,"

John nodded completely agreeing with Lincoln, "It's fine Eve, I can handle a crazy rhino,"

Eve groaned throwing her hands into the air and goes back to her spot, "Fine kill each other, see if I care," she pouted looking away over to Michael who just smiled reassuring her.

"Touch my brother again and I'll show you Abruzzi," Lincoln warned through gritted teeth.

John looks amused before his face slowly becomes confused. He looks back at Michael, "Brother?" he scoffed not believing it. "Your brother?" he laughed. John stepped around Lincoln and stands in front of Michael.

Michael is undeterred by John's approaching figure, "We've only got a few minutes. Are we gonna spend them spitting on each other or talk some business?" no one said anything else, "the reason we're all here today is, we have a decision to make," he looks around the room and locks his eyes with Eve. "English, Fitz or Percy," he listed off the names. "If we're going to pull this off we need to take one of them out," he says looking around again.

John looks confused and stops in front of Michael, "And you want us to tell you which one?"

Michael looks up at John, "I just want you to help me get to them, I'll take it from there," he calmly explained the plan.

Sucre scoffed and looks over at Michael with an expression that made Eve chuckle, "You're crazy!" he exclaimed.

"All I need is five minutes,"

"Oh you won't get five seconds," John called out.

Eve can see that the inmates are getting confused and worried at Michael's next step in the plan.

"I thought you had everything worked out Fish," Sucre grunted through gritted teeth staring down at Michael.

"We're not breaking out of a Jamba juice gentlemen," Michael raises his voice getting slightly annoyed at the escape team. "It's gonna take more than digging a few holes, there are eyes, ears, dots that couldn't be connected from the outside," he explained looking from Sucre to John.

"English, Fitz and Percy?" Lincoln speaks up after being quiet for a while.

"One of those dots,"

John gets into Michael's face, making Lincoln fidget in his seat. Eve places a hand onto the larger man's shoulder and calms him down. "And how are you supposed to pull this off?"

Michael smirked, "With a little help from my friends,"

A guard calls the end of PI from outside and they all stood up. Eve walks besides Michael as they are march back to their cells. "I get it Michael," she whispers to him seeing him a miniscule nod. "I'll help you in any way I can," she whispers back encouragingly as Michael grins over at her.

At Gen Pop, John is escorted to his cell while three other guards escort Eve, Michael and Sucre to cell 40 and cell 41. Stopping by cell 40, one of the guards thrust his arm out to stop Eve and Michael from proceeding, "Sucre, Summers, hold up. Scofield, you've got company," the guard informs Michael. Eve looks over at Michael seeing his stunned and confused face.

Eve and Sucre shared a look as Michael steps into his cell. Eve leans back against the rails while Sucre takes up the wall separating his cell from the one next door. She watches Sucre's face changes to shock knowing there was another hitch in the plan. She grabs onto the rails tightening her hold on it. Eve and Sucre watched as the Warden leaves cell 40, Sucre enters the cell as Eve is escorted along; she glances over at Michael who is too stunned to do anything.

Later that afternoon after every inmate is quietly napping. Eve hears Michael knocking against the wall to call her. She rushes to her gate and presses herself against the gate to speak to him.

"Michael, what is going on?" she asked hurriedly.

She can hear Michael sigh, "I'm being transferred,"

Eve gasped, "What do you mean transferred?" she looks down at her feet, "But you can't" she whispers to herself.

"Don't worry though, I'm working on it," Michael ends the conversation as they hear a guard come up the stairs, Eve sighed and crawls under her sheets hoping that Michael being transferred was only a bad dream.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Eve sits by Charles as she tries to forget that Michael was being transferred tomorrow. She plays around with her food as Charles watches the female inmate sadly. He had heard about Michael being transferred and wondered how Eve was taking it but now he knew. Here she was sitting there brooding about it.<p>

Eve clears her throat snapping Charles from his little daydream, "How's Marylin?"

"Marylin is well," Charles replies back. "I hear Michael is being transferred tomorrow,"

Eve sighed and gives Charles a nod as she pushes her tray away not feeling well enough to eat. She spots Michael coming over and puts on a fake smile hoping Michael couldn't tell the difference but he did as his eyebrows twitch.

"Afternoon Mr Scofield," Charles greets realising the subject of the topic had turned up.

"I need to know if there's a way to block a transfer," Michael asked Charles giving Eve some sort of hope.

Charles chuckles taking off his glasses, "There's about 50 ways," Eve gives a true smile that Michael notices.

"Alright, I'll take the quickest,"

"You file a motion for what they call an interlocutory injunction," Charles explained in a low voice to Michael

"How long does that take?" Michael asked not letting the older inmate pause.

"How fast can you write?" Charles retorts back. "A man can claim almost anything that violates his constitutional rights, environmental issues, allergies, religious requirements – take your pick," he listed off to Michael.

"What if they don't buy it?" Michael furrowed his brows in thought. Eve breathed in deeply.

"They're required to hear your motion, till they do you can't be transferred," Charles chuckles looking over at Eve and smirked, "Hell, they've been trying to move my tired, grey behind for ten years. God bless the American legal system,"

Michael smirks, "Why do you want to stay in here so badly?"

Charles chuckles and looks down at Marylin, "Someone here I can't bear to leave behind," Charles leans forward again and Eve is given a new hope, "I guess that means we've got something in common," Michael chuckles.

Eve's appetite has already returned and she's feeling famished already have eaten her food, she sneaks off picks from Michael's tray. Michael laughed at her as she rolled her eyes in return but didn't stop picking off his tray.

"Well I'll be taking my leave now, leave you two love to talk," Charles quickly excused himself picking up Marylin and his glasses.

Eve flushed from her neck as Michael chuckles. He turns to face Eve and clears his throat, "I'm going to scout the tunnels and find a way to the roof today," Eve blinks at him repeatedly, "Then once I've established it I've got to figure out a way to check our escape routes once we're outside the walls,"

"English, Fitz or Percy," Eve listed remembering the street names. Michael nods. "You will be careful won't you?" she asked Michael, "Because you're a trouble for magnet Michael,"

Michael laughs, "I'll be fine Eve," he promised her as she smiled settling with his promise.

When lunch ended, the inmates returned to their cells, Eve sighed loudly as she glanced over at Michael in despair; he gave her a sympathetic smile knowing how bored she gets in her cell. Luckily, Bill was thoughtful enough to give her some books to read.

Getting settled on her bed and starting to read where she last left off in the classic The Great Gatsby, she can hear Sucre muttering to himself from next door. Eve rolls her eyes at Sucre's inability to keep calm in pressured times. Eve becomes lost in her book as time crawls by. Her mind isn't trapped into thinking about the past and too focused on the text in front of her.

"Open on 40!" a guard yells out startling Eve from her daydream. She wonders what is going on now, hoping Michael wasn't in any trouble. "Let's go Scofield, the Warden wants to see you,"

EVe waited until the footsteps faded away from calling Sucre's name.

"Hey Sucre, where's Michael going?" she asked curious.

"He's helping the Warden make something," Sucre replied as he titled the mirror to catch her reflection. She grinned back at him. "One of these days, I'm gonna pop a blood vessel thanks to Fish, ya know we 'Ricans have a higher blood pressure,"

Eve laughed shaking her head at him, "Of course Sucre." She teased him, "If you do pop a blood vessel, I'll tell Michael you told him so. I take it everything's going well for you though,"

Sucre grunted, "Yes for Michael, but I'm being serious chicka," he whined to Eve who just laughed and waved at him through the mirror before disappearing further into the cell waiting for the gates to open so she could get out of her cell and go talk to John.

* * *

><p>Sitting in John's cell, she could see Michael making his way back to his cell and frowned. She waves goodbye to John and heads to her own cell as the gates are closing. She reached her gate just before the gate slides shut behind her and pouts dropping onto her bed.<p>

"Inmates! Seven up!" one of the guards calls out as the gates slide open again and everyone filed out to stand in front of their cells for checking by Bellick.

Eve looks down to her left and she could make out Bellick's thick figure walking along the cells checking off the names.

"Chance, Graziano,"

"Summers," he ticks off her name, "'All alone huh?" she rolls her eyes at him.

"Scofield, Sucre,"

Eve's hand twitches knowing this was a crucial moment. She watches Bellick look into cell 40, "Scofield, get the hell out," he disappears into the cell and Sucre looks over at Eve pleadingly. Bellick comes out looking at Sucre, "We got a runner!" he calls out and blows his whistle.

Eve sighs as the alarms blare repeatedly as the PA announces a lockdown. The inmates are ushered back into their cells and the gate slides shut again as every guard rushes down to search for Michael. Eve leans back against her cell wall, her hands twisting around each other as she wonders if Michael is alright.

"Alright, for the last time piñata," she can hear Bellick threaten poor Sucre who Eve is imagine about to wet his pants, "Where the hell is Scofield? He's gone, you're gone. You hear me?"

It went silent from Bellick and Sucre's end, the only thing she could hear is the loud ruckus of the other inmates celebrating a runner and the alarm blaring. She can hear Bellick running down the stairs and hopes Michael is back where he's supposed to be.

Not too long later, Eve can make out the forms of guards and Michael as they escort him back to his cell. Eve smiles to herself now able to rest peacefully in bed.

* * *

><p>When it was breakfast time the following day, the gates are opened as Bellick calls everyone out. Eve walks out of her cell and sees Bellick looking into cell 40, "Sucre, let's go. Scofield, wait here. I'm sure your ride'll be along any minute now,"<p>

Eve stepped into the cell and sees Michael staring blankly at the wall ahead. Sucre jumps down from his bed as Eve joins Michael on his bed.

"This can't be it." Sucre scoffs looking down at Michael, "it can't end like this,"

"Let's move it!" Bellick calls out as he walks by again.

"Fitz," Michael announces startling Sucre and Eve herself. She sighs tiredly taking one of Michael's hands into her own and lacing their fingers together.

"What?" Sucre questioned.

"We were gonna take Fitz out," Michael robotically explained. "It was as clear as day," Eve gave a small whimper that Michael heard.

"And the cops? How long did it take them to respond? You got all the timing down?" Sucre asked, "Think we would've made it?" he sniffed defeated.

Eve squeezes Michael's hand, "I don't want you to go," she whispered to him sadly. "You can't go," Eve hadn't known how attached she had grown to Michael until now and now he was leaving her and there was nothing she could do.

Michael says nothing but leans forward, pressing his lips against her for a kiss.

Sucre looks away feeling out of place.

She relaxes against him and allows their lips to move together. Michael tilts his head back and rests his forehead against her. He kisses her again before moving back.

"Sucre. Summers, now," Bellick calls out again. Eve gets off the bed and stares tearfully back at Michael. He gave her a final smile before she turned around and followed Sucre.

After breakfast, they were allowed yard time. Eve spots Michael being escorted and drags Sucre over to the fence to watch him leave. She can see him scanning the crowd for her and when he spots her he smiles. Eve looks down at the ground feeling the tears behind her eyes.

"Hey fish face! Where are you going?" John asked angrily before storming off.

Eve tried to not show any emotion now they were out in yard. She tried but a tear escaped anyway, rolling down her cheek and onto the grassy yard. Unable to watch anymore, Eve leaves the yard and heads to the chapel sitting on the second row from the front remembering the first time she had spotted Michael sitting here.

She leans forward just resting her eyes and mind before looking up to see Lincoln join her in the row in front. She smiles sadly at the older man who returns the same emotional smile. The two sit one behind the other in silence as they think about Michael.

Eve closes her eyes again and snaps them open when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks up seeing the face of Michael and a small whimper escapes her lips. Michael smiles down at her and joins her on the seat. He takes her hands and links their fingers together before looking straight up front.

The couple sat together just enjoying this close encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the ending scene of this chapter. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Eve and Michael are standing side by side during yard time watching the other inmates move around in the heat. Michael was already sweating in his t-shirt as Eve tried to move as little as possible in her singlet and t-shirt.

"I hope you're gonna be happy," she commented giving him a quick glare.

Michael smiled over at her, "It needs to be done, are you scared of a little heat Eve?" he teased her as she grunted clearly not in the mood to do anything really.

"Hottest April on record," the couple heard Sara comment from behind. Michael stepped around to face the doctor as Eve just tilted her body to the side wondering what the doctor wanted.

"Global warming," Michael returned back also wondering what the good doctor wanted from him.

"Probably, you got a minute?" the female doctor asked looking down at the ground. Michael looked over at Eve who shrugged before turning to face the yard again. Michael briefly touched her arm before walking over to the doctor.

Eve continues to stand there by herself willing her body to relax to keep her body temperature down. She does some deep breathing exercises that keep her body cool and she could feel it actually working. "Hmm, what did doc want?" she asked Michael in a whisper feeling a small breeze as he joined her side again.

"She found out about Lincoln and I," Michael explained watching his friend's face as it twitched slightly with concern, "then she offered to have Lincoln and I pass by each other when we're in the sick bay,"

Eve hums in thought but doesn't comment on what Michael has just told her. Ideas are forming in her head at the news from Michael; she wonders what the female doctor wanted and why she was paying so much attention to her friend. It was slightly odd.

"By the way, this digging, does it have to be today out of all days?" she whined finally looking back at Michael who nodded, "Great," she grunted before fanning herself, "I'm already hot now, later I'll be boiling," Eve gives Michael a pout before groaning. "Crap, I officially hate you right now," she points to him before making her away towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" he asked jogging up to catch up to her.

"Sick bay," she muttered to Michael feeling a little embarrassed and angry at getting her monthly on such a hot day. "Ya know, woman thing," she waved her hand in explanation before Michael smirked and patted her shoulder.

"Go away," she pretends to cry before calling out to a guard and explaining her situation. Michael watches her leave with the guard, a wide grin set upon his face.

* * *

><p>Eve is lying in the cool sick bay waiting for Dr. Sara to arrive for her shift. She watches the other inmates pretending to be sick just to get in somewhere cooler. She knows she would have done the same thing, anything to get out of this heat.<p>

"Give 'em a smack, throw 'em on the line and write it up," she heard Bellick's' annoying voice as he radioed to Mack from cell block. "If you can't handle it, don't cash your pay check this week," Bellick's voice fading away as he walks away from her bed.

"Hey Eve, what brings you in here?" she heard Sara asked her from beside her bed side.

"Period," Eve answered with a small grunt as the cramps hit her.

Sara gives her a sympathetic smile knowing how much it sucked to have your period during a heat wave. "I'll get you something," Sara walks off as Eve watches the female doctor get the attention of all the other male inmates and rolls her eyes. "Here ya go," she says and looks over at the divider in the corner, "I'll move this over so you can get changed,"

"Thanks doc," Eve smiles warmly as Sara rolls the divider over and covers her from any wandering inmates' eyes.

"_Inmates in cell block have compromised, lockdown and breeched A-Wing. A-Wing is shutting down,"_ Eve hears a guard announce through the radio. She quickly finishes her business and slides the divider away to see.

"Woohoo! It's popping up in G Pop!" one of the inmates exclaimed getting excited screams from the other inmates. Eve frowned knowing she should be concerned.

Eve approached Sara and touches the other woman's arm, "Want me to help out? I can't get back to Gen Pop anyway," she offers the doctor who nods eagerly looking slightly relieved. Eve can tell the doctor is feeling anxious knowing that the inmates in here are pumped up from the lockdown in Gen Pop.

Sara checks over one of the inmates with Eve standing behind and watching curiously, "Infection's not so bad, I'll give you a shot of penicillin just to make sure ok?"

"Thanks doc," Sara heads over to her little office as Eve stands near the door watching the guard curiously.

"This is Rizzo," he calls into his radio in a whisper, "does A-Wing need backup? Over,"

"_Negative, A-Wing is evacuating and locked down. Remain in B-Wing,"_

Eve gives a delayed short cry as she watched the large black inmate; Stroker lunge for Rizzo. Eve is stumped at what to do as the other inmates watch on excitedly. She stays silent as she watches Rizzo fall to the ground while the Stroker looks up at Eve grinning wickedly. Eve gave a startled gasp as she is held by another inmate whose name slipped her mind.

She struggles from the sidelines and watches as Sara enters the sickbay from the office to notice Rizzo on the floor. She gasps and spins around to head back into the office but Stroker blocks her path. Eve grunted out of effort as she knocks her head back at her assailant giving a silent cheer hearing a sickening crack of the nose. She twists her arms free and rushes to help Sara who is being choked by Stroker.

"Leave her alone you dick," she hisses at Stroker before throwing a hard punch to his kidney.

Sara takes the opportunity from Eve and stabs the penicillin into Stroker's shoulder. She quickly grabs onto Eve's arm and drags the female inmate into the office. Eve gives a quick scan of the room and runs over to the table while Sara locks the door, "Sara," she called out for help as the other woman nods agreeing.

Together they pushed the heavy table to block the doorway and stand back to watch as the inmates in sickbay all cheer loudly from the outside of the office.

"Come on doc, Summers!" Stroker taunts the two women.

"You don't wanna do this," Sara whimpers and instantly Eve knows she has to protect the female doctor.

Eve glanced around at the windows as the inmates all pound against the material trying to break through while taunting them. Sara grabs the office phone attempting to dial for help.

"We're sorry." Eve glared over at Theo by the window as he holds up the phone line, "This line is experiencing some technical difficulties," Eve pulls the gasping Sara back towards her while they are trapped in the office of sickbay.

"_Sick bay report, sick bay report, please report"_ Sara and Eve could hear the radio, they approach the window cautiously and watch as Stroker holds a broken bottle to Rizzo's neck, _"Sick bay, come in. Is everything ok?"_

"You know what to say," Stroker warns Rizzo as Eve shakes her head at Sara pushing the woman away from the window.

"All clear in sick bay over," they could hear Rizzo reply. Eve feels Sara go slack in her arms and shakes the woman back to reality.

"Sara, look at me," Eve shake the woman to face her. Sara gives a small whimper but looks straight at Eve, "Is there any other way out from here?" Sara whimpers hearing the banging of windows continue, "Just ignore them and think Sara," Eve comforts the distressed woman who nods.

"I'm gonna dance with you Doc!" Stroker taunts Sara.

"Not if you don't got a dick Stroker!" Eve threatens hoping to grab the black inmate's attention and away from the terrified woman.

"Oh Summers! I'll dance with you till the sun comes up first!" Eve rolls her eyes and looks back at Sara who is gasping.

The inmates outside continue to taunt the two women as Eve maintains her calm composure for the other woman, "Don't worry Doc, you'll be fine, just let me think for a moment," Eve calms the doctor who nods putting her trust in the female inmate. "Just stay here and try to ignore them ok?" she asked softly receiving a quick nod from the woman.

Eve pulls open the drawer from the table and quickly looks around inside finding a weapon she could use. Theo startles her as he successfully smashes the window of the door open slipping his arm through the gap to get to the lock.

"Looks like you've got small arms Theo," Eve taunts the inmate with a smirk.

"Yo Stroke! You got longer arms than me!" Theo calls out to Stroker.

Eve steps closer to the door and quickly stabs Theo's hand with the numbing penicillin, "Eat shit Theo," she growls as Theo screams out in pain before starting to feel the effects of the drug.

Eve joins Sara's side before spying the glass cabinet doors. She smashes the glass and picks up a large piece with her t-shirt. "I know I'm going to regret this," she whispers to herself as the whistles from the other inmates get louder. Eve looks back at the prettified doctor and walks over to the woman, "Sara, just stay here ok? If you can't see all of them you won't be as afraid," she encourages while pushing Sara into a crouch behind the medical bed.

"Eve," Sara whimpers while Eve stands guard in front of Sara with her makeshift weapon. "We're not going to get out of here are we?"

Eve turns to face Sara with a wide but forced smile, "Of course we are! Don't worry Sara, I'll protect you as best as I can, ok?"

"Thanks Eve," Sara whispers back leaning against the bed.

Eve gives the other woman a smile before looking around the office again. "Air ducts," she mutters to herself noticing the air duct above their heads, "Sara, get up, I got a way out," she urges the doctor who stands up immediately. "Air ducts," she whispers flashing her eyes up quickly before looking back at Sara, "don't make any sudden movements though,"

Sara nods but whimpers seeing Stroker pound the window with a chair, she runs over to the window banging it for help. Eve gives a little smirk at the distraction while she finds something to stand on. She sees the inmates starting a small fire to smoke them out and groans out loud.

"Sara, I've got it," she announces to the other woman who stops pounding the window and rushes over.

"Fire!" Sara cries out pointing to the burning book thrown into the office via the hole in the window of the door, Eve grunts as she repeatedly stomps the fire out. "Eve!" Sara warns a little too late as Stroker grabs onto Eve's hair and yanks the female inmate back.

Eve gives a small cry before stabbing Stroker's arm with her makeshift weapon twice before feeling the release of her hair. She backs away with Sara and watches as the room is filled with smoke. "Come on, it's time now," Eve mutters to Sara as she helps the other woman up. "Pop open the trap and then climb up," Eve instructs Sara while grunting to lift the other woman into the air.

"Almost there Eve," Sara announces back. She gives a startled scream seeing Michael's face appear before her. "Michael!" Sara cries out in joy.

Down below Sara, Eve gives a sigh of relief but continues to push Sara up and feeling the weight of Sara lift away from her as Michael helps the female doctor up into the air duct tunnel.

"Eve, come on," Michael calls out as Eve reaches her arms out. "Are you ok?" he asked instantly once they were safe in the tunnels. Eve nods looking over at the gasping Sara. Michael turns his attention to the doctor, "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. See these pipes?" Michael asked while pointing, "we're gonna stay on them. They go through the wall and over the hallway and they're gonna get us out of here," he pauses taking in Sara's expressive, "all you have to do is follow me,"

Sara nods quickly at the opportunity of escape. Michael crawls by Eve and gives her hand a quick squeeze before leading the way through the tunnel. Eve allows Sara to follow after Michael before bringing up the rear.

They continue to crawl along the pipes for a little while before Michael stops and turns to face Sara, "We can stop if you want. Catch your breath," he suggested to the doctor noticing her panting.

"Ok yeah," she gasps, "I could use a minute,"

The three rest against the walls. "Things should be winding down around now," Michael informs them while glancing at his watch. "Pretty soon, the powers that be will break in and it'll be all over," he looks straight at Eve who is resting quietly beside Sara. "it's just a matter of time,"

"What's happening in A-Wing?" Eve asked wondering about John and Sucre.

Michael sighed looking back at Eve, "All hell's breaking loose," Eve nods, "But I think if we stay up here we should be ok,"

Sara sighed, "I can't believe this is happening,"

Michael and Eve kept their comments to themselves as they could hear Stroker, Theo and the other rioters from sick bay down below taunting and teasing about the two women.

"Ever been to Baja?" Michael strikes up a conversation. "Mexico?"

Eve gives a smile having her own fond memories of Mexico, "That 20 bucks a night place, with its hammock on the deck," she looked over at Michael.

Michael gives her a grin, "Beers at 50 cents and 22 cents during happy hour," Eve chuckled as Michael finishes her sentence. He looks over at Sara who is still fidgeting, "You've been to Thailand? Thailand's great,"

Sara laughs weakly, "If you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job guys,"

Michael gives the doctor a smirk, "But I am trying," he responds back before looking back at Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>poplar-kat<strong>: hey! thanks so much for reviewing, regardless if it's short or not, I'm just glad you reviewed, really made my day! and I hope this chapter about the lockdown has been to your liking, I know it's sort of different to the original Prison Break plot but gotta have Eve staying strong, she is in prison for a reason ya know ;] Love to hear from you soon!

**Rickii101**: well, I thought you deserved a speedy update for reviewing like that ;]


	11. Chapter 11

Eve moaned a little from the cramps and closes her eyes for some light sleep while she half tuned into what Michael and Sara were saying.

"Why are you here?" Sara whispered to Michael. "Crawling around the ceiling, risking your life," she hinted.

"Eve," Michael answered in a whisper before clearing his throat, "I saw you two needing help and...I came to find you," his eyes trailed over to Eve as he spoke to the doctor.

"How do you know where to go?" Sara asked seriously. Eve tensed unsure what lie Michael was going to tell the doctor.

"When everything went off in A-Wing, the CO's left the station and I saw Eve and you on the monitor." Michael began trying to drag on the time to think of an excuse, "One of my first assignments on PI, we were up here cleaning out toxic mould." Eve smirked at Michael's lie, "took days, so I'm kind of familiar with the layout,"

"Hope you wore a mask,"

Eve snorted with amusement. "Excuse me?" Michael asked back startled.

"To prevent inhalation, mould can be really dangerous," Sara explained while Eve gave a snort.

"Yeah I wore a mask," Michael added carefully. "Come on, let's continue," Michael began leading again. "The door to the visitation room, do you ever use it?" he asked Sara trying to distract her.

Eve watched as Sara shook her head, "Umm...not usually but my access card should work,"

They paused as Michael noticed someone trying to get into the air duct. Eve watched the head of Theo pop up only to be kicked down by Michael and she chuckled. "Let's go!" Michael called out to the two and they hurriedly move along the pipes to get to safety.

Michael climbed down first being the leader and tallest. He helped Sara down silently urging the doctor to quicken her pace. Eve popped her head out to wait for Sara and quickly climbed down and jumping into Michael's arms. Michael smiled at her having the urge to hold her closer. Eve grinned back and steps away from him moving closer towards Sara.

"Hey Fish!" they all watched as Stroker stepped into the room sizing Michael up angrily, "you gonna keep all these women to yourself?"

Michael intercepted Stroker from attacking the women only to be pushed back. Eve grunted and kicked Stroker in the stomach succeeding in making the larger inmate stumble back but Stroker recovered quickly and takes a hold of Eve's leg making her gasp loudly before throwing her onto the side.

"Eve," Michael cried watching as her head and body collide against the wall with a loud thud. Michael quickly runs over to Stroker and held the larger inmate in a headlock from behind, hoping to render him unconscious before anyone else arrives.

Sara moved forward to help Eve up as the latter shakes herself awake. Theo came running in and jumping onto Michael trying to help the struggling Stroker. Eve pushed Sara back lightly before she ran over to Theo and twisted his arm behind his back smirking when she heard the tell tale sign of his shoulder popping out of place. "Asshole," she hissed before dropping his useless arm and kicking him hard on the knee. Theo collapses onto the floor with a scream of pain from his shoulder and broken knee. She watched him writhe and gasp on the floor from his injuries. Michael dropped Stroker to the floor as the black inmate is unconscious and grabbed onto Eve to help her run.

Sara came to an abrupt stop after they escape down the hallway, Michael and Eve can see the rowdy inmates at the end of the corridor and they regroup back into the small office. Michael tightened his hold on Eve, "We can't go this way,"

"We have to. There's no other way to visitation," Sara cried trying not to panic anymore. "This is it,"

Michael frowned looking down at Eve who is breathing heavily. "No it's not," Michael points back to where they came from with his free arm, "It's back this way,"

"This won't help,"

"Trust me." Michael pleaded

"Michael, if you're wrong..." Sara said.

"We don't have time..." Michael interrupted, "Eve could need medical help,"

Sara nodded and Michael leads the way with Eve running along beside him. He paused at each open doorway to check for any inmates, "How are you feeling?" Michael whispered to the woman in his arms.

Eve replied with a grunt but doesn't say anything else focusing her attention on breathing. Eve noticed they were running through a storage room stacked with tables, chairs and a few cabinets. She wonders about Michael, how well planned out he had thought of the escape.

"It's this way," he cried out in joy seeing the room that held the door to the outside. Michael helped Eve down onto a chair while pointing to the only exit of the room, "That's it,"

Sara runs to the door gasping for breath, "Wait I can't leave you two here," she said looking from Michael to Eve.

"You have no choice," Michael shrugged, "I'm one of the bad guys, remember?" he joked as Eve rolled her eyes.

Eve stood up to test her strength and she stopped hearing a now conscious Stroker getting closer followed by the other inmates from the sick bay, "Sara, you need to leave now," Eve emphasised to the doctor as she comes to stand beside Michael.

"What are you gonna do?" Sara asked looking at Michael.

Michael sighed looking over at Eve, "Go back to our cells and stay out of the way,"

"Michael," Sara gasped seeing the dot on his chest, Eve gasped noticing it too.

"What?" Michael asked the two women.

"They see us," Eve whispered looking out the window of the door, "Sara, you need to go now!"

"I can't! They'll kill you!" Sara cried.

Michael sighed, "You go out the door. We'll drop to the floor," Eve nodded from beside Michael.

"They're sharpshooters Michael, they won't miss," Sara said but Michael only smirked.

Eve stepped closer to the doctor, "That's why you have to go Sara," Eve and Michael spun around hearing Stroker's voice. Eve pushed the doctor to the door, "Go Sara!"

Michael grabbed onto Eve's shoulders as soon as Sara opened the door and flings the both of them onto the ground. Eve grunted as she hits the floor painfully and moans realising she was hit in the shoulder. Michael pushed her towards another doorway and together they crawled away while the inmates are getting shot. Michael helped Eve up noticing her shoulder but she shakes her head and they head back to Gen Pop together.

"You weren't kidding," Eve commented seeing the chaos the inmates made in Gen Pop.

"_Final warning,"_

The two heard over the PA, Michael gasped and tensed making Eve snap her attention to him only to relax as Lincoln stood over the two. Lincoln pulled the couple into a hug, "Where have you been?" Lincoln quickly asked.

Eve cried out in pain as Lincoln knocked her injured shoulder, "We need to get back to my cell." Michael quickly grabs onto Eve's hand and drags her up the stairs with Lincoln following right behind. They push and shove at the inmates on the stairs trying to get to cell 40 as soon as possible. Michael allowed Eve to step into his cell first and she noticed T-Bag standing there with a chained guard. "What's going on?"

Eve dropped onto Michael's bed while John rushed over seeing her bleeding. "Are you ok?" he asked her grabbing onto her chin. Eve manages a nod, "Let me help," John insisted as Eve could only nod again. She ignored the argument that T-Bag and Michael are having over killing the guard Bob. "This is gonna hurt," he warned before digging his fingers into the bullet wound. Eve gasped and groaned in pain while watching Sucre pace around and muttering in Spanish. "Done," John announced dropping the bullet onto the floor.

"Thanks," Eve croaked out to John who nodded his head giving her a smile. He stands up to push the guard outside and stopped T-Bag from harming the guard. John gives Michael and nod and looked down to Eve who nodded for him to leave.

Michael looked down at Eve who is blinking repeatedly trying to clear her head, "Eve, are you ok?"

"Yeah Michael, I'm fine. Gonna head back to my cell now," she whispered to him while patting his cheek and standing up, "See ya later Sucre," she winked at the Puerto Rican who returned it. Eve looks ahead noticing T-Bag following behind the guard Bob. She gasped and rran over pulling on T-Bag's arm to stop the paedophile from stabbing the guard but through her disorienting vision,

"Stop!" Eve cried out before T-Bag pushes her over the rail and she blacks out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Michael watched Eve walk out of his cell with an uneasy feeling; he quickly stepped out to check on Eve but sees her flying over the rail before watching as T-Bag stabbed Bob repeatedly before throwing the dead body over to join Eve. Michael stared down at Eve stunned into silence and immobility; he watched as Charles walked over to Eve and checked her pulse. Michael felt his heart beat loudly against his chest.<p>

There had to be a heartbeat. Michael refused to believe anything else.

Charles calls out medical attention before running into his cell. Michael watched on. He stepped back into his cell as the guards closed the gates. Sucre came up from behind Michael and gives his cellmate a pat on the shoulder as they stood in silence watching guards check the bodies of inmates and dead Bob.

"Summers' still breathing!" a guard shouted out.

Michael clenched his hands around the iron bars of his gate watching in anticipation as his friend is being carried away.

"She'll be alright Fish," Sucre comforted. Michael didn't respond but stare down at the spot where he had seen Eve lie so still just a moment ago.

She couldn't leave him, was all Michael could think.

* * *

><p><strong> poplar-kat<strong>: Hey there! Can't thank you enough for loving the story so far! And as for Sara? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I have plans for her, big plans.

**corbsxx**: thanks for reading and reviewing! and alertting it! ;]


	12. Chapter 12

At yard time, Michael could be seen sitting with Sucre and John discussing their plans of escape.

"Think of this place like it's a map of the US," Michael envisioned to his escape team but felt a little hollow at their missing female friend. "Our cell over there, that's New York City," he quickly looked over towards another building, "the infirmary, our exit, that's California," he looked down at the ground, "The pipes beneath our feet that connect the two..."

"Route 66," Sucre finished getting the picture.

Michael nodded back at Sucre, "Route 66, our ticket out of here,"

"I assume we're doing this at night?" John snapped in question.

"That's right," Michael answered with caution noticing the angered expression on the mob boss' face.

John nodded a few times, "We're locked up Fish, your boy's in solitary," he nodded over to Lincoln standing by himself in the confided yard area, "and Eve's condition is unsure, how are we just gonna fly out of our cages and right into your cell, right into New York City?" he asked angrily.

"You're not," Michael answered turning his body to face the building behind them, "you're gonna meet me halfway, in St Louis, route 66 runs directly beneath that building. It's the only building sitting on top of those tunnels," he looked back at John, "all we gotta do is there, on PI, and dig ourselves an on-ramp, shortly after we hit the infirmary we'll be outside those walls,"

Sucre watched the building behind them curiously, "What's in there?"

"It's an old storage room," Michael remembered from the blueprints, "Figured John here could pull all the strings he needs,"

"It's not that easy Fish," John sighed, "that's a restricted area; I gotta be able to justify it to the bulls." He waves his hand around as he speaks, "There's gotta be some actual work to be done in there for me to get in there,"

"Then you better figure it out," Michael said, "Cause if we don't get in that room, we're not getting out of here,"

Sucre looked down at Michael nodding slightly.

"I'm feeling kind of left out," T-Bag smirked walking over to them slowly. "New York, California, St Louis," Sucre and John rolled their eyes as they leaned back against the bleachers. "What are we discussing?" Michael hadn't changed his facial expression during the T-Bag speech.

"We're talking baseball actually," Michael lied not missing a beat.

"Huh?" T-Bag said "now that's a subject I know quite a bit about,"

John smirked, "What a shame, the conversation's over,"

"Really now? That a way to treat a teammate?" T-Bag asked as Michael and Sucre stood up to walk away.

John smirked standing up to tower over T-Bag. He grabbed onto T-Bag's shirt and roughly pulled the paedophile closer, "You watch yourself ya here me? I saw what you did to Eve and I'll be careful if I was you," John threatened the man before walking away with the other inmates.

"I'm coming along on this endeavour whether you like it or not," T-Bag exclaimed not feeling threatened by John's words but Sucre and John continue to walk away, "Cause I've got a hell of a singing voice otherwise,"

As they near the gate, John spins around to face Michael angrily, "I won't take that piece of crap along, I won't do it," he warned Michael.

"Me neither," Sucre added walking by the two.

Michael looked back up at John, "That piece of crap hurt Eve Fish, she's in the infirmary because of him,"

"We won't have to. He'll be out of the picture soon enough," Michael informed the Italian mob boss trying to hide his own anger of the paedophile.

* * *

><p>"Open Cell 40!" Bellick called out to his guard while standing in front of cell 40, "Scofield, Warden is allowing you to see Summers," Sucre and Michael quickly looked over at each other the former noticing his cellmate's relief at the news of their female friend.<p>

Bellick escorts Michael to the infirmary; he could see Sara talking to a bruised up Eve. He frowned seeing how tired and battered the female inmate looked. It was a sight he never wanted to see again. "Scofield's here to see Summers, doc," Bellick informed the female doctor who nodded and gave the two inmates a little privacy by walking over to her small desk and checking notes.

"Hey," Michael whispered holding onto Eve's smaller hand, "how are you feeling?"

Eve gave him a tired smile before groaning, "Bruised as hell," she whispered back her throat feeling parched. "How's everyone?" she asked giving his hand a discreet squeeze noticing the doctor watching them curiously.

Michael looked down at her face taking in her pretty features and smiled, "Good, John and Sucre are both fine, we're just worried about you. You don't have to worry about anything but getting better," Eve hummed staring at his eyes before tracing over his lips; she could still remember how they felt against her own that day in his cell.

Michael curled a stray strand of her hair away from her face watching as Eve's eyes slowly close but she stubbornly blinked them open making him chuckle, "Just go to sleep Eve," he whispered encouragingly at the woman lying before him. Eve mumbled incoherently but slowly falls back to sleep.

"She finally gave in huh?" Sara asked walking over to Michael who nodded still tracing his eyes over Eve's sleeping face. "Hey Michael," Sara began but Bellick stepped into the room interrupting the doctor and Michael never felt more relieved to see the head guard.

"Let's go Scofield," he grunted to the inmate. Michael gave Sara a nod before following Bellick back to his cell.

* * *

><p>Sucre and Michael noticed the head guard searching angrily in the cell opposite them, "He's gonna toss every cell in this block until he finds the killer, he tosses this one, he's gonna find the hole in the back like a heartbeat," Sucre said to Michael instead.<p>

"I know," Michael mumbled watching Bellick.

"We gotta turn T-Bag in, that's the only way it'll stop," Sucre suggested watching as T-Bag held the photo Bellick was looking for.

"We turn him in, he'll talk," Michael sighed. Michael walked further back into the cell leaving Sucre by the gate to watch.

"So we're screwed either way, aren't we?" he scoffed angrily. Sucre looked away from T-Bag with a huff. He saw Eve being escorted back to Gen Pop looking tired as she walked up the stairs, "Hey Fish, Eve's back," he called out to his cellmate who runs over quickly.

They watched Eve smile widely at them before stepping into her cell and the guard walked away.

"Hey you two," she called to her cell 40 friends.

Michael grinned hearing her voice completely ignoring his cellmate who rolled his eyes and decided to lie down on his top bunk bed. "Hey, they let you out?"

Eve snorted, "Of course, I'm feeling much better, a little bruised but that's expected," she answered truthfully to her friend, "What's Bellick up to?"

"Searching for the killer," Michael answered picturing Eve's frown in his mind. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Eve laughed, "Of course Michael, I'll be fine," she hinted for him to stop babying her. "Hey, who's that?" she asked her eyes trained down to T-Bag's cell, "the one with T-Bag?"

"Seth," Michael answered lowering his voice a little self consciously. "Or Cherry as T-Bag calls him,"

Eve stared down at the younger inmate sadly taking in his traumatised face and her heart breaks out, "He looks so sad Michael," she said, "One can only wonder what T-Bag is doing to the poor kid," her voice is wavering and Michael noticed it.

He frowned knowing that Eve was pitying Seth but didn't comment, "I know Eve, I know," he echoed her but they both knew they couldn't afford to step out of the plan of escape, both of them selfish to get out.

* * *

><p>Eve huffed trying to hold the two bags of sheets under her arms trailing behind her PI team, she glared angrily at seeing how the others were holding onto their load so easily while she struggled to walk properly with her own load. Her bruised side protesting slightly from her lifting as she followed behind Sucre into the building but she handed her load to Lincoln who grinned amused at her before putting it away. Sucre stands to watch out for the guards by the door while John, Lincoln and Eve scatter around the room watching Michael walk closer to the closed door.<p>

Eve's heart is pounding while Michael pulls the door open and is faced with a loaded shotgun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the guard asked shakily aiming his weapon at Michael.

"Cleanup detail, we thought this was storage," Michael lied back easily with his hand up in the air. Eve watched on anxiously hoping that her friend wouldn't be hurt in this ordeal.

"Does this look like storage to you, you idiot?" the guard continued to interrogate with his shotgun aimed at Michael, "it's a restricted area, CO break room, now back it up," he demanded cocking his weapon. "Back it up now!"

Eve slipped outside followed by Lincoln and Sucre; she looked back at the doorway to see Michael and John leaving slowly. As they walked back to Yard Department, Eve can see the strain in Michael's face. She walked closer to him trying to offer him comfort with her presence and he knows as he smiled at her although albeit strained but he was feeling better.

"A freaking break room? Are you kidding me?" Sucre snapped kicking a bucket just as he stepped into Yard Department.

Michael and Eve bring up the rear as everyone else scatter around the building trying to control their anger, "they must have changed it since the retrofit,"

"The bulls are camped out in there," Sucre snapped resting his hands on a table, "they'll never leave,"

"You got a backup plan?" John asked from behind Michael.

"There isn't one. It's the only room sitting on top of that pipe. We gotta get back in there," Eve watched as Lincoln observed the building from the window.

"Impossible Fish," John sighed angrily.

"Maybe not," Lincoln exclaimed "check it out,"

They all shuffled along towards the window to see Charles stepping out of the building.

"I don't get it, how come they let him in?" Sucre asked confused.

Lincoln smirked, "He's a trustee. Ones with the high security clearance,"

"Why him?" Sucre asked quickly.

"He can be trusted," Lincoln said.

Michael looked on, "How does one become a trustee?"

"Just have a spotless record for the last 30 years," Lincoln shrugged.

Eve snorted, "Pretty much counts all of us out,"

"Which means we've gotta get him on board," Michael said determined.

Lincoln half shrugged, "Forget it. The guy's a boy scout,"

Eve hummed to herself attracting her team's attention, "Not if you have the right moment and use the right ammo,"

"What?" Sucre blurted out confused seeing the female inmate in a new light.

She looked up at Sucre smirking cheekily, "How else do you think I got you to reconsider Michael's offer? I chose the right moment to plant thoughts into your head, didn't I?"

Lincoln and John smirked as Sucre glared down at the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>corbsxx<strong>: gotta love ya! ;]


	13. Chapter 13

During yard time, while Michael went to seek out Charles, Eve joined John and Sucre on the bleachers.

"I'm so sick of that grin on his face," Eve grumbled to her friends as they watch T-Bag smirk over at them with a knowing look. "I just want to wipe it off his face,"

John grunted as Sucre agreed muttering a few words in Spanish. "I agree with you there chica,"

Eve subconsciously fingered her bruised side not realising John had noticed her. He glared over at T-Bag while Eve just watched on angry and embarrassed that the other man had managed to knock her out like that.

"But I feel so sorry for Seth," she mumbled spotting how Seth held onto T-Bag's pocket.

"Just the draw of his luck," John commented not knowing what else to say or do to comfort his friend.

Sucre patted her shoulder, "Yeah, some of us just aren't that lucky in here," he agreed with John. He felt bad that he was glad he wasn't sharing cells with T-Bag.

"I know but still," she mumbled finally looking away. She sighed scanning the yard for a familiar face and she saw Lincoln shooting some hoops by himself in his own yard, "I'm gonna go talk to Lincoln, away from that asshole," she mumbled standing up and walk away. John and Sucre didn't comment just grunted watching as she walked over towards Lincoln.

"Hey Linc," she greeted the older inmate taking a quick glance at the guards and standing far enough from the fences.

"Hey Eve, Michael leave you today?" Lincoln asked curiously seeing her without his brother made him worry.

"Charles," she shrugged looking bored. "Ditched me for an older man, who would have thought huh?" she joked as Lincoln laughed throwing his ball away. "So, what's your story?"

Lincoln stared down at her, pressing his lips together in thought of a shorter version for the woman. "I was framed for killing the vice president's brother," he said, "dunno why though but someone went through a hell lot of trouble to make it look like I did it,"

Eve nodded her mind running quickly as it all went back to one man. Aldo Burrows. Aldo Burrows.

"What about you? How'd you end up in here?" Lincoln repeated her own question. Eve smiled sadly and looked out over to Michael who was now sitting with Sucre and John.

Eve gave a short chuckle fisting her hands against the fence in memory, "I killed 6 people and assaulted one, no one framed me," she answered him truthfully.

Lincoln gasped getting stunned by the truth that came from such a petite woman. "Why?" he asked in a whisper unable to picture the woman do anything like that and wondered if it was safe for his brother to grow so attach to her.

"They killed my family, the people I loved most," Eve replied her voice not wavering in any way, "So I returned it,"

"Eve," Lincoln called out her name softly getting the younger woman to look up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "One day, you'll tell me the whole story," he watched as her eyes widen and she nodded blinking away the tears, "those bastards probably deserved it," he added trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Eve gave a little chuckle. "Yard time is over, why don't you get back to Michael?" he asked her softly.

"Ok," she whispered feeling as her body grew tired quickly, "I'll see you soon Linc,"

"See you soon Eve," he returned watching the woman walk away and realised the woman was hiding a closet full of skeletons. Maybe even two closet full.

* * *

><p>Eve looked over at Charles' cell wondering if she could give it a try since she spoke to older inmate more often than Michael. She saw Bellick making his way over to the older man's cell and paused. She looked over at T-Bag and Seth frowning as the boy looked lonely standing with a group of men, she spotted John from above and gave him a nod as he returned it.<p>

Bellick left Charles' cell and Eve wanders over greeting the man with a grin, "Hey Charles," she rubs Marylin's fur softly smiling wider as the cat purred.

"Hey Eve, look, Michael has already spoken to me and I told him I don't want any trouble." He quickly told the woman who nodded slowly but looked sadly down at Marylin, "I'm sorry Eve," he apologised.

"Don't be, I know how it is here, dog eat dog world and all," she tried to cheer herself and Charles up. "It'll be fine but...it could give you a chance to leave here," she hinted the cell and the prison, "you could see your daughter Charles," she whispered knowing about his family.

Charles looked at her wide eyed pausing in his petting of Marylin, "I...I can't,"

Eve stands up nodding, "Just think about it Charles," she whispered before walking out of his cell. Eve spotted Seth by himself in his and T-Bag's cell; she looked around trying to find T-Bag but failed. It gave her a chance to get to know the younger inmate and hoped it would give him a friend.

"Hey Seth, I'm Eve," she introduced herself watching as the younger inmate jumped in surprised and stared up at her.

"I know," he whispered back sounding like he was going to cry, "T-Bag talks about you, he says your Michael's girlfriend, in a relationship just like me and T-Bag's," he whimpered in the end.

Eve shakes her head, "Oh no sweetie," she cooed to the frightened man, "Michael and I aren't like that at all, it's different for us," she explained.

"Please help me," Seth pleaded with her giving her those soulful eyes that were filling up with tears. "Please, I can't take it anymore, please help me," he continued to plead.

Eve looked down at him swallowing hard, "How Seth?" she asked in a whisper wanting to help the poor inmate. She spotted T-Bag approaching and quickly ends the conversation, "If you need to talk Seth, don't be afraid to come to me," she gave a small smile and step away from Seth walking pass T-Bag who licks his lips giving her a lustful look. Eve glared over at the disgusting man, "How about you stay away from Seth T-Bag?"

T-Bag stopped and checks out Eve running his eyes along her body, "Are you going to step in for the kid?" she grunted disgusted before thumping her shoulder hard against his when she walked back to her cell.

"Hey, what was that about?" Michael asked after watching the exchange between her and T-Bag. He was worried.

"I just told T-Bag to stay away from Seth and obviously he didn't take me seriously," Eve rolled her eyes at the mentioning of T-Bag. Michael gave her a small smile and pulled her into his cell spotting Sucre lazing on his bed. "Hey Sucre,"

"Hey chica," the Puerto Rican returned going back to ignoring the couple in his cell. He wondered why they couldn't go to her cell.

Michael ignored his cellmate for the moment, his focus on the woman before him, "Sara is getting suspicious," Michael whispered as they sat on his bed, side by side.

"In what way?" she asked in the same lowered tone as his.

He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and resting their joined hands on his knee, "She's asking questions about the air duct," Eve nodded thinking about the female doctor. They fell into a comfortable silence with Michael running his thumb along the back of her hand while they rested against each other, "How are your bruises?" he asked turning his head to kiss the side of her temple.

Eve gave a small gasp but relaxed against him, "They're healing, not as terrible as before," she answered truthfully squeezing his hand once.

"Please don't have sex in the same cell as me," Sucre pleaded hearing Eve's gasp making the couple below him blush in embarrassment.

Eve stepped away from Michael and rolled her eyes looking up at Sucre who gave her a grin, "Don't be absurd Sucre," she muttered before looking back at Michael, "I should get back to my cell," Michael nodded giving her a smile before she left the two men in cell 40.

* * *

><p>Eve returned from her showers in the female staff bathroom feeling refreshed and more awake, she noticed the group of inmates standing outside Charles' cell and wandered curiously over, "What's going on guys?" she asked.<p>

"Someone killed Charles' cat," one of them replied to her and Eve gasped looking over at the immobile cat on the bed and then to the approaching Charles. They step away to give Charles' room to enter his own cell, Eve watched sadly as the older inmate's lips quiver at the sight of his deceased friend.

She sighed stepping into the cell. Eve dropped her hand onto Charles' shoulder giving the older inmate a squeeze of comfort. Charles looked up at her and gives a nod thanking her for his time in need. Charles picked up the body of Marylin and looked on angrily at Bellick on the opposite level. Charles looked back at Eve giving her a determined nod and Eve returned the gesture.

She leaves Charles' cell quickly in search of Michael, looking for her friend in every spot they had been to before but finds herself unsuccessful instead she finds John and Sucre. "Hey you two," she huffed out in greeting and they stare at her curiously, "Charles is gonna help us get in there," she breathlessly updates them, "Where's Michael?" she asked finally breathing properly again.

Sucre looked at her stunned not registering her question as his mind was still in on Charles helping them out, "What? How?"

Eve rolled her eyes at her Puerto Rican friend, "I told you, the right moment and right ammo," she looked over at John, "where's Michael?"

John stared at Eve furrowing his brows in thought at the man's whereabouts when the fire alarm broke out. The three stared at each other giving a little grin.

"_Fire in the CO break room!"_ they heard over the PA making them grin even wider.

"Oh right, Eve!" Sucre exclaimed clapping the woman in the shoulder making her wince at his harsh action. "Sorry," he apologised remembering her injuries. Eve grunted back at him before they jogged towards the yard where inmates were being grouped together. "I will never doubt you again chica!" Sucre praised Eve who smirked as John chuckled loudly.

Eve spotted Michael standing by himself and grinned pushing her pace to reach him first. Michael smirked seeing her excited face, "I guess you did it after all," Michael commented giving her praise as she blushed faintly under his stare.

"All in a day's work Michael," she teased back. "Did you have PI?" she asked seeing his uniform. Michael nodded looking grim, "Michael?" she asked seeing his troubled expression.

"Linc wants out now, LJ's in trouble," Michael explained to her as she remembered LJ being his nephew, Lincoln's teenage son with his ex-wife. "They're saying he murdered his mum and step-father," Eve gave a startled gasp grabbing onto Michael's arm.

Michael looked down at Eve who stared back at him, her eyes expressed all that she felt and he gave her a small smile.

"Summers!" a guard called out catching both their attentions, he eyed the two of them but brushed any comments aside, "you're wanted in the infirmary!"

Michael gave Eve a look as Sucre and John come up to join him, Eve shrugged back at him but followed the guard to the infirmary where she could see Sara waiting.

"Hey Eve," the female doctor greeted with a smile dressed her in her white jacket. "I'm just going to check your bruises," she explained as Eve nodded sitting on the bed. Eve slips off her shirt and pulled her singlet up to her sports bra, "your bruises look better, do they hurt anymore?" she asked pressing onto a discoloured patch of skin softly.

"No, they're fine now," Eve answered watching the doctor's face.

"That's good," Sara nodded continuing to run her fingers along the woman's side, "How are you and Michael?" she asked not beating around the bush.

Eve looked down at the fingers on her skin, "We're good," she answered truthfully yet vaguely.

"I noticed you two are pretty close," Sara hinted.

Eve nodded slowly understanding that this woman was trying to extract information about Michael from her. "Michael is a private man. He has secrets, everyone has secrets doc," Eve promptly ended any more questions that the doctor wanted to ask.

"Well, I guess you're all clear for any PI duties," Sara exclaimed stepping back and stripping off the white gloves. Eve nodded redressing herself as the guard entered.

"Come on Summers, PI time,"

* * *

><p>Eve is given a short moment to change into her PI uniform before being quickly escorted with the others. Eve rolled her eyes knowing how her guard was eager to get home now that his shift had ended, she spotted Michael from behind and gave her guard a glance before jogging over to walk beside her friend seeing the smile light up on his face at her sight.<p>

"Hey guys," she greeted as Lincoln nicely stepped back to allow Michael and her some alone time.

"What did doc want?" Michael asked giving her a raised eyebrow while they both ignored Sucre sniggering in the background from beside John.

"She was just checking on my bruises and I've been given the all clear," Eve informed her concerned friend with a nod.

"Hey, hold up here a minute! Hold up here," Eve rolled her eyes hearing T-Bag's voice but not without stopping they all turned their bodies to watch T-Bag "seems to be a bit of confusion. I'm supposed to be on this detail," T-Bag stammered.

Sucre snorted while John turned around to face the guard, "I don't think so,"

Eve noticed that fake disappointment on his face, "Oh John, you can't be serious," and she could tell he was up to something, "not after our long illustrious history we shared together," Eve crinkled her nose in disgust, "All those nights in New York City, in California, in St Louis,"

Eve looked over at Michael confused while the latter furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "They were good times, weren't they John?" Eve bit her lip in concern as Michael thought deeply, "Tell the badge here about 'em, cause if you don't want to..." T-Bag trailed off "I certainly could,"

Michael quickly looked back at John and gave the older man a defeated look. Sucre cursed in Spanish while Lincoln growled to himself muttering threats under his breath while Eve stared over at Michael concerned for the man as well as the plan.

They stood around the burnt CO break room with Sucre and Lincoln glaring hatefully at T-Bag who looked quite smug. "I want this place gutted." Bellick began listing off his demands, "the dry wall's gotta be torn out, studs gotta be removed,"

"Boss, we've got some toxic issues here," John interrupted taking a look around the room, "Asbestos to start with,"

Bellick shrugged, "Take it up with the union, all I'm saying is this room's your only priority now," Eve rolled her eyes, "it better be brand spanking new when you're done," Bellick reached down and lifted off a tarp to show a wheelbarrow full of tools

"If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out of here," Bellick threatened, "Brady's got the outline of every single piece of hardware in here and at the end of everyday every single piece better match up, or you're all going to the hole,"

Eve stood close beside Michael, their hands brushing lightly against each other as the guards slowly one by one left the room. "Let's go," he commanded as Lincoln and John lifted the table in the centre to the side. Michael and Eve lifted the carpet just enough to reveal the single drain underneath. "This goes down four feet, connects to the main line below," he explained their next step, "all we've gotta do is widen it and we've got ourselves an on-ramp to route 66."

Michael stood up and reached over to the first sledgehammer handing the hardware to John who passed it around to Lincoln,

"Woah woah woah, they're gonna hear this man," Lincoln said.

"They won't," Eve explained while she threw the tarp over the drain to block out the loud sounds.

Michael stared at T-Bag hesitating on giving the man a sledgehammer in case he could use it against them, "Come on pretty, we're a team now," Michael sighed giving in and threw one over. Michael turned to look at Eve with a soft smile and slipped one into her hands. "Woah, let's leave the hard work to the big boys now, lil lady," T-Bag smirked giving Eve a lustful look.

"You. Shut up," Lincoln warned.

"It's ok Linc," she soothed the giant who nodded stepping back. Eve glared over at T-Bag before lifting the sledgehammer over her shoulders and down at the drain. She repeated the process a couple of times before smirking over at T-Bag, "guess I can be a _big boy_ too,"

Lincoln smirked and copied Eve's earlier actions as John chuckled amused at seeing the stunned look on T-Bag's face. Michael laid a hand on her back before joining in on smashing the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>corbsxx<strong>: mmhmm ;] thanks again for reviewing and I hope you like the Michael and Eve scene.

also, i would like to thank **leadistoxic2** for adding this story on your favourite list. ;]


	14. Chapter 14

Michael and Eve were walking to the CO break room; the others had left already leaving the couple to walk at a pace to that suited them. Prior, Eve had been in a meeting with the Warden who wanted to check up on her progress in prison while Michael had been in the infirmary for his daily check-up.

"Seth approached me during showers today," Michael announced to Eve and his chest constricted seeing her bright carefree smile turned upside down.

"Oh, he asked me for help too," Eve confessed giving Michael a quick look watching his eyes narrowed at her in thought, "I told him I didn't know how,"

Michael brushed his fingers against her hand as they walked silently conveying a message to her. Eve smiled up at him understanding and returned the gesture.

"Eve," they stopped hearing Seth calling out to the female inmate. "You-you said if I wanted-I wanted to talk," the scared kid stuttered.

Eve nodded looking over at Michael with a soft smile and touched his hand briefly before Michael continued his walk to the CO break room. She watched Michael's backside until he turned the corner before facing Seth and taking in his frazzled paranoid appearance.

"What's wrong Seth?" she asked quietly like a mother to her child.

Seth grabbed onto her hand squeezing it tightly in his hands making Eve flinch at the sudden pain, "Please Eve, you have to help me," he cried to the older woman, "please, I don't know how much more I can handle," Seth whimpered his eyes filled with tears.

Eve furrowed her brows as her own eyes stung with the tears. Here she stood listening to the cry of pleas from a kid in prison. Had she grown that cold over the year that she couldn't-wouldn't help the poor boy? Was she that much of a selfless, heartless bitch?

The answer was yes.

Eve couldn't help Seth without angering T-Bag and if T-Bag went to the guards about their planned escape, her hopes of escaping to finish what she had started before would end. Really end. She couldn't afford any hitch in her escape. She just couldn't afford it now that there was a big chance of her escaping prison.

"I'm sorry Seth," she apologised her voice thick with sorrow, "I can tell the Warden and he can transfer you to another-,"

"No!" Seth cried throwing her hand back like it was a contagious disease, "it won't help!" he whimpered fisting his hair in his hand and allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks freely. "I can't close my eyes without seeing, feeling, experiencing it all over again Eve,"

Eve pulled the broken inmate to her and held onto him tightly as he cried into her chest. He wailed and fisted her PI uniform into his fists as his tears soaked the front of her uniform. And all Eve could do was rub her hand up and down his back, a feeble attempt at comforting the kid.

"Hey Summers! Get back to PI!" a guard yelled out in warning making Seth jump back and wiping his tears quickly.

"Sure!" Eve called back glad that her voice didn't crack. Her eyes had never left Seth's broken form, just watching as the young inmate tried to recollect himself, "Seth..."

"I'm ok now Eve," he croaked out and Eve wanted to cry.

He stared back at her with those haunted eyes and ran off. She wanted to follow after him but the look the guard gave her made her turn around and continue to the CO break room. She hadn't known she was crying until she tasted her salty tears. Eve quickly brushed away the tears as she saw T-Bag standing outside with a clipboard in hand.

"So glad of you to join us lil lady," he licked his lips taking in her pretty features.

Eve glared at him before ripping the door open angrily. She came in just to see Bellick giving racists comments to Sucre.

"You're on PI, so quit slow-walking me. I'm not gonna warn you again," he turned to look at John, "What are you looking at?" Eve brushed pass the fat guard grabbing a crowbar as she went, "and you Summers!" Eve turned to face Bellick with a bored expression, "it's not a bloody bar, if you don't want to be on PI then I can always lock you back up in your cell,"

"Sure Bellick," she grunted stabbing the dry plaster with her crowbar and ripping it back out angrily. Bellick rolled his eyes and left the room leaving the inmates to watch Eve worriedly.

Once she heard the signal from T-Bag, Eve threw her crowbar to the side and grabbed a sledgehammer. John had just switched the carpet that covered the drain with the tarp before Eve began pounding the cement repeatedly with such anger that Sucre jumped back startled and afraid. John watched worriedly for his friend as he noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed to the centre and that dark wild look in her eyes.

"What did you do man?" Sucre hissed to Michael who looked just as startled.

"_Stupid cocksucking white piece of trash!"_ the three adult men heard Eve snarl over the noise.

"_Fucken dick swallowing inbred piece of shit!"_ and they knew she was talking about T-Bag.

"_God. Fucking. Dammit!" _she pounded the ground angrily with each word before growling in frustration as her arms began to ache.

"Eve, why don't you give it a break?" John suggested taking the sledgehammer from her hands. Eve threw John an offended look but obliged, she dropped herself against the back wall and hugged her knees close to her chest. "Ya mind telling me what happened Fish?" John snapped at Michael.

"I don't know, she was talking to Seth,"

"Seth? Cherry?" Sucre reconfirmed. Michael nodded. The three looked back at Eve not continuing the subject anymore. Sucre cleared his throat and continued to smash at the ground at a much slower pace than Eve, "So err, if the bulls find this stuff, they'll know we're digging,"

Michael stole glances at Eve every time he paused in his job, "That's why we gotta get rid of it. One piece at a time,"

* * *

><p>After they filled their pockets full of cement chippings, the escape team were given yard time with the other inmates, Eve and Michael were standing against the fence with Michael leaning his side against the fence and Eve sitting on the floor digging little holes to hide the cement chippings.<p>

They hadn't talked about Eve's sudden angry burst during PI, Michael wasn't sure he wanted to approach the subject when he saw how angry Eve had been at T-Bag.

"_Attention in the yard, all prisoners remain 40ft away from gate A,"_ Eve looked up at Michael as the PA whined out, _"new prisoners arriving in five minutes. I repeat, attention in the yard, all prisoners remain 40ft away from gate A. New prisoners arriving in 5 minutes,"_

Eve stood up as she saw the bus approaching the prison. She hadn't had the luxury to come to Fox River in a bus like that.

"After this, we need to talk," Michael said from beside her, she could feel his breath against her neck and she resisted the urge to sigh and move closer. She could practically hear the smirk on Michael's lips as he noticed how her skin goose-bumped at his close proximity.

So Eve resorted to a nod knowing her voice wouldn't be as strong as she wanted it to be.

"_Attention in the yard. All prisoners remain 40ft perimeter around gate A,"_

Eve tensed and Michael noticed as T-Bag had joined them by the fence to watch the newcomers. Michael curled his pinky around her index finger in a warning.

"Freshmen," T-Bag almost moaned in delight.

"You're disgusting T-Bag," Eve snarled from Michael's side, "how about you just keep away from them and Seth and try to keep it in your pants for once you dick,"

Michael grabbed onto Eve's clenched fist and squeezed it once, Eve grunted as T-Bag laughed before walking away leaving Michael with a seething Eve. Michael rolled his eyes at T-Bag's retreating figure before looking down at Eve with hard eyes.

"Eve, you need to calm yourself around him," Michael warned her in a soft tone.

She sighed running her free hand through her hair while unclenching her fist and threading her fingers with his, "I know but...you should have seen Seth before Michael," she whispered almost in tears again, "he was so shattered,"

Michael just sighed not knowing what else to do. They began walking back towards Gen Pop when the guards gave a warning for the end of yard time. Sucre grinned meeting them at the gate entrance his pockets emptied of the cement chippings.

"Looks like I gotta find something else to call you now," Sucre joked to Michael, as they entered Gen Pop in single file. He hadn't teased the couple about their linked hands yet but it was all in due time. Sucre smirked.

"Why's that?" Michael asked with a smile. His hand still joined with Eve.

"Cause you ain't a fish no more. You ain't the newest con in the tank," Sucre chuckled.

Eve gasped coming to an abrupt stop in front of Michael who hit into her back. Michael looked down at Eve before following her gaze to see Seth with his neck wrapped in tied sheets, about to jump. He could feel his hand stinging from the tight grip Eve had on it.

"No..." he heard her whimper watching as Seth jumped from the railings of the second floor, "Seth," she cried staggering back into Michael. Michael grabbed onto her shoulders and spun her around to hide her face into his chest, "no, no, no," she kept mumbling in between her sniffles.

Despite his own horror at seeing Seth commit suicide like that, Michael did his best trying to console Eve but he couldn't help feeling how this was his entire fault. Seth wouldn't have had to commit suicide if he had just helped the poor kid when the latter had begged. He cursed his low latent inhibition right at that moment. It hurt to see Seth jump to his death like that but it hurt him even more to see Eve hurting.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael and Eve have their moments. :) Review?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Michael sat behind Lincoln in the little chapel confessing to his brother, "I could've done something,"

"No," Lincoln calmly said, "T-Bag had his hooks in that kid; there was nothing you could've done,"

"I could've told the Pope," Michael gasped, "he could've transferred the kid to ADSEG, he would've been saved," Michael wondered how Eve was feeling now. Would it be worst than how he felt now?

"Go easy Michael, you didn't even know him," Lincoln said.

"And that makes it ok? Eve knew him. She talked to him a couple of times," Michael wanted to cry, "I turned my back on him because I didn't wanna make waves. It was just..." Michael paused thinking of what to say, "easier, to look the other way. Keep the plan safe,"

"And you did, you and Eve both did," Lincoln comforted.

"But at what price? Eve's upset in her cell and here I am, feeling guilty as hell." Michael said looking up at the cross, "that's not how she raised us. A man's down, you give him your hand. She'd roll over in her grave if she knew what I've become,"

"She wouldn't," Lincoln emphasised, "you've given me your hand Michael," he reminded the younger brother. "My son's out there with a bullseye on his back. Do whatever you gotta do to get us out of here." Lincoln pleaded, "please,"

"I will," Michael whispered back.

"How's Eve taking it?" Lincoln asked changing the subject to the absent female.

"She's blaming herself. Abruzzi is taking care of her,"

"Abruzzi?" Lincoln asked almost scandalised, "what are you doing here Michael? Go to her," Lincoln urged the younger inmate. "She needs you right now, someone who can understand on some level not a mob boss," Lincoln rolled his eyes as Michael shuffled from behind and quickly walked out of the chapel.

Michael had left the chapel quickly knowing Lincoln was right, he slid pass the other inmates and came to a stop at Eve's cell watching as John whispered things to her as she continued to wipe away the tears that fell from her pretty grey eyes. John looked back and saw Michael hovering at the gate and gave Eve a hug before standing up to leave cell 41.

"Take care of her," John whispered a warning as he squeezed the other man's shoulder.

Michael filled in where John had just sat. Eve was sniffling as she stared at her clasped hands on her lap. Michael pulled her to his chest as he leaned against the wall, his hands threading into her hair while she rested against his chest both of them in a comfortable silence.

"I killed 6 men and assaulted one," Eve began and flinched as she felt Michael tensed up but that didn't stop her from continuing, "what crime did Seth commit? He didn't deserve to be here," she whispered hauntingly at Michael, his fingers now running through her hair again, "he...he doesn't deserve that fate,"

"No he doesn't," Michael agreed.

"I...we should have swapped him ya know," she gave a hollow chuckle, "he should have taken my place," Michael tensed again but she didn't stop, "out of the two of us, I would have survived here. I had a better chance of living through it all here,"

Michael could practically feel the sadness that emitted from her and it squeezed at his heart. Eve shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have to kill those men and serve the rest of her life behind bars alongside real dangerous men.

No, when it came to Eve, Michael was selfish and biased.

"I deserve to be here Michael," she whimpered and it broke him. Something inside him just snapped. He grabbed onto her shoulders and yanked her up to face him, Michael traced over her brows just noticing that she had a small scar above her right brow, he traced over her defined cheekbones and cute button nose then down to her pouty lips.

"You don't deserve to be here," Michael gave her a little shake. Eve stared back at him with wide eyes, "it doesn't matter what you did, you shouldn't have to serve your life here," he leaned forward, his lips brushing against her parted lips, "there's no way I would leave you behind," he vowed before pressing his lips to her own gently.

Eve pulled back for air while tears slipped down her cheeks only for Michael to brush them away with his thumb. Eve gave a sob before burying her face back into Michael's chest to grieve for her departed friend.

* * *

><p>Eve had never felt so embarrassed before. She could remember every detail that had occurred in her cell just earlier in the day, how she had cried and wept in front of Michael. Eve wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come back out again.<p>

She was that embarrassed.

But she couldn't find any dark hole that was available so she opted for avoiding Michael, it had been successful so far since they were locked in their cells but now that it was yard time, Eve decided to sit away from Michael.

She could see him standing by the fence dropping cement chippings while she sat at the seats much like Sucre had done yesterday before Seth...before Seth had died. Drop and hide. Drop and hide. She repeated as a mantra in her head trying to distract herself from thinking of Michael.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see one of the new inmates bothering C-Note. C-Note was a black inmate not to be reckoned with. She could picture the muscles in C-Note's jaw twitching with every word that came from the young white inmate's mouth. Through him Eve could see another Seth. Sweet innocent naive Seth. And she hoped he's fate wouldn't end like Seth had.

Eve sighed dusting her hands onto her pants; she stood up and decided to intervene to save the kid's life before the list of death went up another notch,

"And he will launch somewhere else," Eve smoothly said stepping in front of the yet-to-be-named inmate and one of C-Note's crew member. Eve flashed a charming smile and gently pushed the intimidating black inmate back, "he's new, give him a break, he doesn't know the rules yet."

The inmate stared at Eve long and hard before giving the new inmate a look, "Launch somewhere else, white boy,"

Eve smiled and grabbed onto the younger man's arm before dragging him well away from the black crew.

"Are you out of your damn mind kid?" she hissed throwing his arm back at him. She eyed his "ghetto" appearance and rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't try so hard like that," she advised her voice calmer now. "You're in prison not on the streets," she said pointing to his one sleeve rolled up style. "And don't go starting trouble with the guys in C-Note's crew, they don't like you, you're white," she said mothering over his appearance and wellbeing.

"Look lady,"

"You can call me Eve," she mused giving him a small smile.

"Eve, name's David," he introduced himself puffing his chest out in the presence of a beautiful woman trying to make himself an alpha. "Don't need yo to tell me what to do ain't?"

Eve rolled her eyes at the young kid, "Don't be daft, look stay away from the blacks and stay away from T-Bag, especially him that white piece of trash," she warned.

David looked at her appalled, "Look lady," he ignored her look, "I can survive just fine wit'out yo," he said before storming off in another direction leaving Eve pretty annoyed.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," she heard Michael call out from behind. Eve turned around to face him, unsure of what to say or how to act as the memory of her breakdown flashed through her mind again. Michael smiled sweetly down at her studying her annoyed features thoroughly, "Something troubling you?"

"New kid, David," Eve answered with a sigh.

Michael sighed and took her hand in his, "You helped him didn't you?" he asked although already knowing the answer. Eve nodded, "Eve..."

"I know it's not healthy but David reminded me of Seth. He's just a kid and he's so naive," she reasoned, "did you know that he approached C-Note before, almost got a bashing of a lifetime if I hadn't stepped in and I worry because of his interaction with C-Note and his crew that the other's will pick on him and especially T-Bag," she rambled looking straight into Michael's eyes.

Michael smiled, "You're so beautiful," he whispered watching as she blushed.

* * *

><p>Eve winced with every loud repeated pounding that Lincoln made as he smashed the ground with the sledgehammer. Lincoln was twice and half times bigger than her size and his strength surpassed her own so when he was banging away at the ground with the sledgehammer it was painfully much louder than what she could do.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" John called out to Lincoln trying to stop the man, "slow down, slow down!" but Lincoln ignored the mob boss and continued to vent out his anger on LJ's situation. Eve sighed. "Man, your brother is gonna give us away," John said to Michael.

Michael didn't say anything but Eve knew he was concerned for his brother. She stood by his side with their arms touching each other. They didn't want to have any close interactions when T-Bag was within distance so they gave each other subtle messages through brief touches and looks.

"Bulls coming," Sucre warned as he quickly slipped into the room again.

"Let's move," John announced as Lincoln stopped slamming that sledgehammer and threw the carpet over the hole while Michael and T-Bag lifted the table back into the middle. "Alright,"

Eve slipped back to Michael's side. Louis Patterson, the only black guard walked in. "Everybody out!" he demanded.

"What?" T-Bag asked confused.

"I said everybody out!" Patterson repeated. "Now," Lincoln stormed out followed by Michael and Eve close behind. Michael grabbed onto Eve's hand feeling an intense emotion of worry for the plan. "Move it!"

Michael stopped with Eve behind him, "Where are we going?" he asked feeling a little threatened.

"Down there," Patterson pointed, "around the corner and don't move a damn muscle until I come get you," he said, "GO!"

Sucre led the group towards the corner, "What the hell's going on?"

Eve looked up at Michael who frowned with his jaw locked tight. "Michael?" she whispered.

"I don't know Eve," he replied in the same soft whisper. Eve leaned against the wall waiting with anticipation as T-Bag and John paced. Lincoln was acting all silent and still brooding with his son's situation. Michael sighed resting his forehead close to Eve's head against the wall. Eve hitched a breath as she was trapped in between Michael's body and the wall. "You gotta give us more warning," he finally said pushing away.

"I'm sorry," Sucre apologised, "he just showed up,"

Eve pushed herself away from the wall and towards Michael. She trailed her hand along his uniform clad arm and sighed, "It's ok Michael," she whispered encouragingly.

Michael looked down at her with a tired smile. He was glad she was here, with the escape plan, everything was so intense and it tired him out by the end of the day trying to figure everything out. Michael ran a finger along her cheek watching as she closed her eyes contently and pressed her cheek closer to his finger. He smirked liking the effect he had on her because he knew the effect she had on him was just as great.

"Hey, he's leaving," Lincoln announced. Eve and Michael rushed over to join the others watching as Patterson and the Warden's secretary; Becky Gerber, stepped out of the room adjusting her skirt, "sneaky son of a bitch," Lincoln cursed.

"You think he found the hole?" Sucre asked Michael.

They stepped back into the room, Michael and Eve crouched down to take a look,

"Another inch and he would have found it," Eve commented seeing the distance of the table leg from the hole.

"We need to find something to cover this hole. ASAP," Michael said staring at the carpet covered hole.

"Gotta say though, at least he's getting some pussy," T-Bag smirked.

Eve scowled at T-Bag, "You're disgusting T-Bag, why don't you just shut up?" she growled completely disgusted by his vulgar language and because he was T-Bag.

"Well, there is one way to shut me up, as you adequately put it," T-Bag drawled, "I could use my mouth on you and then you'll be the one screaming,"

Lincoln growled. Sucre and John shared disgusted looks while Michael running on his instinct grabbed onto Eve's hand. It was like he was claiming her.

"How about I just cut off your tongue to save me the horrific nightmares and you having to talk ever again?" Eve suggested with a sarcastic grin but a feral look in her eyes.

Lincoln laughed along with John while Sucre clapped the female inmate on the shoulder. Michael squeezed her hand telling her he was proud but the look on T-Bag's face was what made her day. T-Bag was shocked but at the same time embarrassed that he was speechless because of small petite Eve Summers.

* * *

><p><strong>corbsxx<strong>: I completely understand your predicament, assignments are a pain in the ass. I've been swamped with school work myself :( but I do have te next few chapters already written out just waiting to be posted. :) Hope you like this chapter. It has a little Michael and Eve moment.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Bill," Eve greeted the older man before her with a smile and a wave of her hand. "You don't look so good there," she frowned deeply seeing his sallow skin.

"I'm old Eve," he brushed aside her concern, "how are you doing?"

Eve narrowed her eyes at the man opposite her taking in his sallow skin and the darkened bags under his sunken eyes, "I'm fine," knowing she shouldn't tell him of the riot, just in case.

Bill smiled widely, "Good! I'm glad no one's picked on you yet,"

Eve rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "It's not like high school Bill," she smiled, "besides, I'm a big girl,"

Bill laughed, throwing his head back, "That I know so well my dear," Bill shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, "I've got something for you," he announced frowning as he dug through the pocket for the object, "Aha! Here it is!" he exclaimed finally grasping it in his withered fingers.

Eve watched on excited for her surprise. She gasped seeing the familiar bracelet in his hand, "How-how did you get it?" she asked eyes filling with tears, "I thought when they confiscated everything when I was jailed,"

Eve fingered the handmade bracelet in thought. She remembered how she had received it and lost it to the officers who handcuffed her lying face down on the dirty carpet.

"_I make for you," Eve looked down her eyes filled with joyful tears as the little girl before her held out a woven piece of jewellery in her small hands. _

"_Made baby girl but that's right, we spent all day right pumpkin?" the man asked coming from behind the little almost 2 year old girl. _

_Bill laughed standing by the couch he was occupying, "That's right, wouldn't stop bugging us to finish it every time she had eaten," _

_The man lifted the little girl into his arms to bring her eye to eye with Eve, "And what do we say now?" he whispered into his girl's ear with a wide grin._

_The little girl grinned; a few teeth still missing but otherwise she was a beautiful child. She giggled turning back to face the smiling woman holding out her hands, "Happy birthday -," –_

"Eve?" Bill's voice snapped her from memory and she looked startled up at the older man, "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah," she sniffed wiping the stray tears from the corner of her eyes. Eve cleared her throat, "can you help me put it on?" she asked softly holding her wrist out to Bill who nodded, he himself getting emotional.

"Of course," he whispered wrapping the bracelet around her small wrist and tying it tightly once secured on, "they've returned your belongings, did you-do you want me to bring you the photos that you've kept?"

Eve gasped feeling her throat constrict and become dry, "I..." she paused, "yes, I would like you to," she nodded knowing that she could see her family, the people that she loved before lights out then she wouldn't dream so much of sadness and pain. "Thank you Bill," she said.

Bill held her hand, "Don't mention it Eve,"

They looked up at the ceiling when the alarm for the end of visitations rang out, Eve smiled sadly not wanting to say goodbye so soon.

"I'll see you soon Eve," Bill said squeezing her hand before struggling to stand up.

Eve frowned hurrying over to the older man's side and helping him up, "Bill, you take care of yourself, please," she pleaded as the man nodded, "I'll see you soon then Bill," she whispered watching as he limped out. Her heart breaking at the sight of the man.

She turned away and began the walk back to her cell in silence as her right hand fingered the bracelet on her left wrist.

"Eve," she turned around covering up her bracelet, "did you see Bill?" he asked friendly.

Eve nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked recognising the strained look on her friend's face.

"There's a little trouble with Falzone," John began in a lowered voice, "he's not paying Bellick and he's frozen all my accounts,"

Eve gasped, "And if Bellick doesn't get paid, you won't be top dog anymore," she stated

John nodded grimly, "And next time, PI might not be us anymore," Eve bit onto her lower and by instincts, her hand reached over to touch her bracelet.

* * *

><p>Eve was sitting alone on the bleachers having told Michael she was going to talk to John but it was only an excuse. Michael had questioned her but she just brushed it aside and gave him a smile until he succumbed. Her elbows her resting onto her knees as she stared at the bracelet on her wrist with a soft smile on her face.<p>

"Yo Eve, what's crackin'?" she looked up at the young face of David who sat down on her right side.

"Hello David," she returned pulling down her sleeve appearing casual.

"Not a position you find yourself in, is it?" Eve mentally groaned at the sound of T-Bag's voice, "Whites don't want you. Blacks don't want you; you're just caught in the middle aren't ya?"

Eve narrowed her eyes at T-Bag catching the other man checking David up and down. She wanted to throw up seeing such a disgusting act from T-Bag. Eve wasn't against same-sex relationships; she was just against T-Bag having a relationship with anyone because she knew his partner wasn't willing.

"A regular tweener," T-Bag continued to taunt David who ignored the man but Eve could tell David was getting scared, "we're different you and me, lot of ways but, you know the funny thing is, we're also a lot alike," David was now staring at T-Bag as he spoke. Eve wasn't sure what the younger inmate was thinking about, "couple of dogs with runny noses that nobody loves,"

Eve snorted. T-Bag ignored her reaching his hand to grab a hold of David's knee and touched it sensually, "how's that knee by the way?"

David quickly stood up and jumped off the bleachers horrified as Eve snorted trying not to laugh out loud at the younger inmate's facial expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" David asked angrily and disgusted.

"No, no, no, don't-don't get me wrong. I'm just a friend," T-Bag smirked.

"Yeah, a fruity friend," David retorted back and Eve can see he was digging himself another hole. "I don't need none of that,"

"Easy now," T-Bag warned.

"No. No. You think you're getting up in this, you got another thing coming, you homo," David snapped.

Eve winced mentally knowing David stepped over the invisible line. She looked over at T-Bag who was a mix between angry and surprised.

"You got a foul mouth you know that?" T-Bag asked after a few seconds of just opening and closing his mouth.

"Yeah, I do," David agreed, "And if you come near me again, I'm gonna kill you,"

T-Bag chuckled, "Well then you're just gonna have to little man,"

Eve rolled her eyes standing up and standing in front of David glaring angrily at T-Bag, "How about you just stay away T-Bag before I do something rather drastic to stop you," she warned.

T-Bag chuckled, "Oh Eve, you couldn't hurt a fly even if you tried," Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed the younger inmate proceeding to head back to their cells earlier. "Oh come on now Eve, leave the little man to me and go back to Pretty," he laughed.

"Oh shut up T-Bag, you just love the sound of your voice don't you?" she retorted feeling annoyed at the man following behind them.

"You sleep with one eye open girlie," T-Bag warned more so to David than Eve.

"Bring it on, bitch,"

"David!" Eve scolded at the younger inmate.

"Oh I'm gonna bring it on in spades," T-Bag said. Eve just growled and dragged David away seeing Michael approached T-Bag from the corner of her eyes.

"David, I'm trying to save you heaps of trouble here but you just keep finding a way to make trouble," Eve sighed pushing the younger man into his cell, "now you listen here,"

"Eve-,"

"No!" she snapped and David promptly kept his mouth shut, "I'm telling you this for your own good David, you're young and new, you have no power and you're the lowest in the food chain ok?" she doesn't pause to allow David to answer, "Every time you talk back to T-Bag like that, it gets him all riled up and he finds it a turn on, just stay away and ignore him please David," she sighed tiredly.

"Thank ya Eve, but I can handle that homo," David shrugged.

Eve shook her head, "Then I hope you can fight when it comes to it," she said before leaving his cell and rushing up to her own.

* * *

><p>Eve stood at her gate looking down to David's cell and furrowed her eyebrows sadly,<p>

"Oh Tweener," T-Bag sings, "I'm coming, oh Tweener, oh Tweener, I'm a-coming for you, I'm coming, coming for you. Is you ready? Are you ready? However you are, see I'm here. I'm coming for you,"

Eve would have rather Sucre sing in his cat-screeching voice than have T-Bag taunt the poor inmate like that. She could see David crying his eyes out in his cell, his knees hugged close to his chest as the tears just stream down his cheeks.

It reminded her of the time when Maytag was killed in the riot and she was trying to console a frantic Michael with T-Bag threatening in the background.

"Are you ready? Are you ready? I'm a-coming, I'm a-coming, I'm a-coming. I'm coming," T-Bag finished.

Eve sighed sadly still watching David from her cell. "I'm sorry David," she whispered seeing his face looking so helpless and fragile that it broke her heart.

_Eve remembered it was June 14__th__, 1997, she remembered the little girl had turned 1 a couple of months before. She smiled watching said girl running around the yard trying to catch butterflies. _

"_Look! I catched one!" she shouted out joyfully jumping up and down with her hands clasped together but being mindful of the life inside her palms. She giggled feeling the fluttering of the butterfly's wings tickle her palms, "Look!" she shouted again while running over to Eve. _

"_It's caught and please be careful Alyshia," Eve warned smiling widely as she walked towards the girl. _

"_I know! I careful!" the girl stubbornly replied but tripped over her feet and fell forwards quickly. _

_Her hands dropped to palm the ground and that allowed the butterfly a chance to escape. Eve gasped in shock and ran towards the girl, Alyshia lay on the ground on her stomach, her hands were stinging as well as her knees. She looked up seeing Eve in front of her and cried loudly. Big fat tears slipped down her cheeks like a waterfall. Eve had never seen Alyshia like this; the little girl had always been headstrong and stubborn even if she was only 1. _

_And here she was, crying and looking so fragile with her palms and knees scratched and bleeding. _

"_Oh sweetie, come on let's go inside and clean you up," Eve whispered gently picking up Alyshia who clung to her. _

Eve closed her eyes and sighed one more time before heading back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>nomanslandvicki<strong>: haha, thanks for putting this story on alert and thanks for reviewing :D hope you like this chapter, it shows a little about Eve's past. Don't be afraid to ask questions :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers, her family and story.

* * *

><p>During yard time, Eve and Michael stood next to each other against the fence discarding the cement chippings onto the ground,<p>

"God that T-Bag," Eve grumbled angrily as she noticed David being picked on by T-Bag's crew.

"Eve," Michael warned. He watched as Eve's shoulders dropped and she sighed tiredly, "are you alright?" he asked concern seeing her out of the ordinary tired expression, "Did you sleep last night?" he asked tracing his finger along the scar on her eyebrow.

Eve closed her eyes in content as Michael continued to finger the scar, "No not really, can't with T-Bag singing like that," she confessed opening her eyes to give Michael a small smile.

"_Yo__man,__get__off__me__bitch,__"_ Eve and Michael heard David warned angrily.

"_Let__'__s__pants__him,__"_ T-Bag announced before they watched as T-Bag yanks David's prison issued pants down revealing his white boxers. Eve scoffed in disgust as Michael sighed stamping his foot on the ground to cover up the cement chippings.

"I err...wanted you to know that if you're looking for someone to talk to in here, you're not alone," the couple turned around to face Sara both feeling quite confused. "It's part of my job to counsel inmates and help them with their problems,"

Michael reached for Eve's hand and squeezed it, "I've got things pretty well figured out," he hinted.

"I sort of backed into some information about you," Sara confessed, "I hope you don't mind but you have to understand that there's a reason I became a doctor it's in my nature to want to help," Michael looked away from Sara still holding onto Eve's hand tightly but Eve continued to keep silent and observed the female doctor.

She wondered.

"From what I understand it's in your nature too, you did a lot of good things before you were in here. Community work, charity work," Sara listed and Eve looked over at Michael in awe.

Somehow Eve felt as though Sara knew more about Michael than she does. Although the female doctor had researched into Michael's background, into his life when he was a free man without his consent but she wondered if Michael was ever going to tell her. She scoffed to herself because then she would be a hypocrite considering she had been tight lipped about her own past.

"What happened?" Sara asked Michael.

Michael turned to face the doctor before looking back at Eve then the yard, "The man you're talking about died the moment I stepped inside these walls," Michael squeezed Eve's hand signalling a lie.

The doctor was quiet, "All right," she said before walking away.

And at that moment just before the doctor had left, Eve had finally understood, she understood why the doctor was searching into Michael's background so thoroughly unlike with her other patients. Eve dropped her hand from Michael's; holding her left wrist in her hand again as she self-consciously fingered the bracelet.

Michael noticed her odd behaviour and realised she was wearing a new piece of jewellery.

"I'm going to go now," she said abruptly and stepped back from him before turning on her heels and walked away.

Michael watched her leave feeling confused by her actions. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew she was hurting somehow.

* * *

><p>"So why aren't you walking next to Fish?" John curiously asked as they walk to the CO break room for PI. Eve didn't have to glance back to know that Michael is staring a hole into the back of her head. "Did you two fight?" he asked giving her a shrug.<p>

"No," she answered but doesn't elaborate. Eve gave David a small smile as the younger inmate walked by.

"What are you grinning about?" she heard Sucre asked.

"Oh, just the fact that I'm gonna be out in the real world here in a bit," T-Bag said, "the fact that I'm gonna get me one fine piece of tail certainly don't hurt either, nothing like tail, eh, Scofield?" T-Bag laughed amused.

Eve narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared out in anger. John glanced at his old friend and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He could foresee the trouble coming, he could tell Eve was getting angry and with T-Bag talking like that about David, oh John knew she was going to snap soon.

They turned a corner and into the CO break room, Eve stood by the wheelbarrow of tools and her fingers reached down to grab a crowbar, hiding it behind her back all while acting so casual that no one noticed her behaviour.

Lincoln and John were too busy moving the table to the side getting ready to work on their escape and Michael had walked by her to stand a little further away from her after recognising her mood. T-Bag was too busy swaggering in like he was the king and Sucre, last to enter was closing the door shut and going on guard duty.

Once Sucre had shut the door, Eve sucked her bottom lip to her teeth then let go before she swung her arm back and whacked T-Bag's knee hard. There was a great satisfaction while she watched T-Bag drop to the ground,

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out holding onto his throbbing knee.

"Shh, shh," Eve mockingly said, "I think I speak on behalf of everyone that we're sick of your behaviour," she said squatting down to level with T-Bag.

Michael just stood back staring at Eve surprised and worried at the same time wondering what had triggered her violent nature. Sucre was silently cheering his female inmate while John and Lincoln watched on impressed.

Oh how, they were all rooting for their little female inmate and with some finally realising just how dangerous she can get.

"Oh you just screwed some major league pooch, lil lady," T-Bag gasped through gritted teeth. Eve rolled her eyes, throwing the crowbar away, "I'm gonna sing like a whole tree full of birds now." T-Bag whispered in warning, "Badge!"

Lincoln quickly grabbed a hold of T-Bag who is trying to stand but the stronger and bigger man pushed T-Bag back down.

Eve chuckled amused at T-Bag's behaviour scaring Sucre just a little. Michael frowned staring at the back of Eve's head, he couldn't have imagine ever seeing her act like this even when she had told him she had murdered 6 adult men, he couldn't picture her being so violent but here he was now, witnessing her attacking and threatening T-Bag not batting an eye even.

"Go ahead, sing then, sing like a nightingale," Eve taunted watching as T-Bag stared at her a little frightened, "but you know what? I don't think you will, you wanna get out of here just like the rest of us," she said waving her arms at the others, "that's why you're going to be good boy and keep your fucking mouth shut," she swore her voice a complete change from carefree to threatening but that smile still stretched on her lips.

Eve slowly stood up as the door opened and a guard walked in, "We got a problem in here?" Eve continued to stare down at T-Bag, her eyes daring him to snitch. Michael stepped closer to Eve.

"No," T-Bag finally said standing up slowly, "I, err, I thought we was missing some tools here," T-Bag chuckled, "my bad,"

"Get back to work," the guard demanded before leaving.

Eve stepped closer to T-Bag smiling, "Now," Eve began, "you leave David alone, you don't ever touch him, touch him and I won't just let you limp along a few days, I'm going to make you crawl for the rest of your life," she threatened still smiling at T-Bag, "do we understand each other?"

T-Bag glanced back seeing the stoic looking Lincoln glaring down at him, he swallowed a lump in his throat before looking back at the calm looking Eve, "We do,"

Eve grinned nodding, "Good, good,"

"Out of the way Julio," Bellick said to Sucre walking into the room, "Abruzzi," Eve quickly snapped her attention to Bellick and John feeling a little panicked at having a feeling it was about the money Falzone wasn't paying him. "You and me, we're gonna have a conversation,"

Michael and Eve looked at each other as Bellick is stepping directly above the hole and had not yet fallen in. John nodded breathing quickly and sharing a look with Eve before leaving the room with Bellick following right behind. Michael and Eve hurriedly crouched down to examine the hole.

"How come he didn't fall through?" Lincoln asked.

Eve and Michael looked at each other before Eve pulled the carpet back to reveal the wooden board with Bellick's face; they looked back at Sucre amused. Sucre winked at the two while Michael grinned looking down at Eve. Eve smiled back at Michael before she remembered about Sara and stood up clearing her throat.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow chica!" Sucre exclaimed as he, Eve and Michael all stood against the fence near where David was sitting, "I didn't know you had that in you," he praised Eve as she grinned, "you were just amazing chica!"<p>

They noticed T-Bag limping across where David was sitting with his face set into a scowl. Sucre smirked trying to hold in his laughter seeing how pathetic T-Bag looked at the moment. T-Bag stopped to stare at David.

"You tripping on something, Alice?" David asked noticing the man limping. Eve watched T-Bag closely and caught his eyes; she raised her brow in question. T-Bag pressed his lips together and turned away intending to continue walking, "Yeah, that's what I thought," David called out to T-Bag, "lamp it up in here again, I'll be fixing to break some shop,"

Sucre chuckled as Michael grinned. Eve rolled her eyes hearing David's warning but she looked up at the faces of her escape teammates who were grinning down at her making her laugh before they turned around to see Lincoln grinning back at them.

Sucre looked down at Eve then back at Michael clearing his throat as he felt uncomfortable standing with the two who were clearly in a fight. He had felt the tension thickening in the air. "I'm gonna go sit over there," he pointed to a random direction and left.

Michael heard his cellmate but didn't look over as he continued to stare down at Eve, "What's wrong Eve?"

Eve looked down at her bracelet in thought, "Doctor Sara is romantically interested in you, you know,"

Michael stared down at her surprised and in wonder.

"Uh-oh, we got a problem," Sucre had come running back sounding serious. Michael and Eve pushed aside what had happened for now as Sucre pointed out seeing a new group of inmates walking to the CO break room.

They quickly walk over to see John calling out to Bellick, "What are you talking about? That's PI," John said shrugging, "I run it,"

Eve was the first to reach John's side and stared back at Bellick concerned.

"Not anymore you don't," the fat guard smirked before walking back to the new PI group. Eve noticed the one now in charge of PI was John's old cellmate, Gus Fiorello; the fat short inmate who is now with one eye less.

Eve quickly looked back at Michael who was trying to contain his anger. She frowned laying her hand on Michael's arm startling the male inmate to stare back at her. He relaxed a bit giving her a thankful smile as she returned it.

They both knew that their conversation wasn't over but right now they had more important things to worry about like how to get PI back.

* * *

><p><strong>nomanslandvicki<strong>: Hey hey! thanks for the review and I know it has been a little while since I last updated but don't worry to make it up I have a few chapters ready for posting :) and I hope this chapter is to your liking. Tell me what you think of it! :)

**BabyAngel-tears**: Howdy~ I hope you like this scene where Eve threatens and bodily harms T-Bag, although it was originally Michael but really, Eve is more criminally than Michael :) Do comment on your thoughts. And, thanks for adding this story onto your alert list.

I would also like to thank** Bexmoore** and **Ruyuz**. :) Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers, her family and story.**  
><strong>

**Second update in a row, part of the making up for the short hiatus. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen.<br>_

_"...I'm not in love, it's just a faze that I'm going through,  
>I'm always looking for something new but don't go running away..."<br>- Not In Love - Enrique Iglesias ft. Kelis_

Eve constantly glanced over at John; her friend was on the borderline of desperate. His crew had deserted him now that he wasn't top dog anymore. John dealt the next hand of poker, she knew this was game number 46 and it was getting to John's nerves as well as her own. He paused and looked over at the new PI heading towards the CO break room.

"John," Eve called him back to reality.

But John doesn't give up, he just can't, this would be where he died if he doesn't get back on PI and escape. He didn't want this and he sure didn't want this place to be where Eve would have her last breath.

He stood up quickly spotting Bellick by the fence and left Eve behind looking at him with sad eyes. She looks down at the cards in her hands and pocketed them giving herself a mental reminder of returning it back to John later on.

"Hey Eve," Eve looked up seeing Michael and flashed him a smile but he can still see the troubled expression in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked reaching out to drop his hand on her shoulder.

"It's John," she answered looking back at her friend who was desperately trying to get on Bellick's good side but failing, "I've never seen him like this before, he always had power you know?" she said looking up at Michael with such a broken look that it saddened him himself.

"Eve..." he sighed "things are just a little complicated right now," Michael squeezed her shoulder before trailing his hand down to grab a hold of her hand, "it'll be ok soon,"

Eve smiled hearing Michael's tone wavering just slightly. He was trying to convince himself more than her at this point and she didn't blame him. His brother was going to die for something he didn't do if they didn't escape.

"I know Michael," she nodded back, giving him some hope.

"Look Eve," Michael started and Eve looked a little uneasy having a feeling at what he was going to say.

"They're gonna find it, the longer they're in there the sooner they're gonna find it," John interrupted. And Eve had never been more thankful for her old friend.

Michael sighed closing his eyes, "Then we gotta get back in there," his chance gone.

John dragged Michael away leaving Eve to watch them from a short distance but out of her hearing range. She could see John getting desperate, his jaw tensing every time he waited for Michael to reply. Eve could feel her heart beating being able to read the lips of John when she could.

"_Fibonacci,"_

"_Falzone,"_

"_Anything including that room,"_

It was enough information for her to piece it together to make sense. John was practically begging Michael to tell him where Fibonacci was hiding so John could get back into Falzone's good graces again. She spotted Michael walking away from John. John slammed his fists against the fence in anger while he watched Michael.

"Come on Eve," Michael said taking her hand in his and dragging her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked almost tripping a few times from Michael's faster pace.

"Chapel,"

They slowed down nearing the chapel and walked in quickly spotting Lincoln's bald head in the front row. The priest was reading from the bible but neither Michael, Lincoln nor Eve were actually paying him any attention.

"Abruzzi asked for Fibonacci,"

"Why won't you tell him?" Eve asked.

"Give him up," Lincoln added.

"If I do they'll kill him," Michael whispered loud enough for Eve and Lincoln to hear.

"Maybe he deserves it," Lincoln said quickly.

"That's just it, he doesn't," Michael explained why he couldn't.

Lincoln turned his head to the side, "Who is this guy?" he asked through gritted teeth getting fed up with this Fibonacci. "You told me he was mafia,"

Eve is silent listening to what Michael has to say.

"He was working for the mafia, he just didn't know it, Otto Fibonacci is..." Michael paused looking up at Lincoln "he's just like you. An innocent man, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

Eve clenched her fists on her lap trying to ignore the feeling she got. It was uncomfortable it made her feel angry.

"He was in management at one of Abruzzi's warehouse, just a normal guy working class, religious and somebody that couldn't turn his back on murder. He realised that Abruzzi and Falzone, the men he worked for, were killers and he had the key to all their dealings that could put them away for life and now he's in witness protection program."

Eve didn't like where Michael was going with the truth.

"The judge asked him why he was coming forward with all this information; he said it was because he thought it was the right thing to do,"

"What's the right thing to do now Michael?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know," Michael shook his head unsure, "but if I don't give him up, this whole thing is over,"

"What you're telling me is if..." Lincoln gave a humourless chuckle, "if I'm to live..."

"A good man has to die," Michael finished his brother's sentence.

Eve stood up getting irritated with the talk of Fibonacci, good and bad guy talk. She could see Michael reaching out to touch her but Eve just turned on her heel and walk away quickly, her heart aching knowing that the brothers hated men like John and Falzone and anyone that associated with them. She wondered if she was in that category.

The truth hurts.

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Are you two still arguing?" he asked.

"What? No," Michael said sounding like he was horrified at the question, "we were fine before,"

"Dammit," Lincoln cursed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Eve, she used to be a bounty hunter," Lincoln explained.

"She worked for John," Michael finished and slammed his fist on his thigh in anger,

"What are you sitting here still for?" Lincoln hissed, "Go find her and explain,"

"Right," Michael said standing up and rushing out the chapel in the same manner as Eve had left before.

* * *

><p>Michael hadn't seen Eve at all since the chapel incident. He knew she was avoiding him but he just didn't know where she is hiding. He sighed scanning the yard as he sat on the bleachers with the overview of the yard.<p>

"Michael, you better see this," Sucre said power walking across him and tilting his head to the fence. Michael sighed walking over to join Sucre with half a mind on what his cellmate wanted, "Hey Jersey! You putting that carpet in the guard's room?"

"Yeah I think so,"

"When?" Sucre asked.

"We gotta tear up the old stuff first as soon as we're done with that. Tonight, tomorrow maybe,"

Sucre looked down, "They're gonna find it bro, they're gonna find the hole," Michael nodded agreeing, "we gotta do something,"

Michael leaned against the yard still looking for Eve, "Have you seen Eve?"

"No bro, I thought she was with you," Sucre answered giving his cellmate a look, "You two aren't fighting still are you?"

Michael sighed, "I'm not sure myself,"

"You're not very good with women are you, bro?" Sucre teased. Michael gave him a look that just made him laugh, "Ah don't worry, you two will be fine,"

Michael rolled his eyes and spotted John. He nodded to Sucre and walked over to where John was wandering in the yard by himself,

"I was thinking about what you said," Michael said getting on John's good side, "that it's not a me-versus-you thing, it's an us thing"

John scanned the yard before looking back at Michael, "That's right,"

"How far are you willing to go with that?"

"As far as I have to," John rasped.

"Then set up a meeting with Falzone," Michael listed his demand, "I wanna talk to him directly,"

John scoffed, "Falzone doesn't talk to guys like you directly,"

"If he wants Fibonacci he is gonna have to,"

John sighed walking to the payphones with Michael. Michael watched the older inmate make a call, he stood back out of hearing range trying to look inconspicuous while looking for Eve who was yet to show her face around the yard.

He was worried about her.

"He's coming," John voice interrupted his thoughts on Eve, "don't mess this up," John warned.

"Where's Eve?" Michael asked forgetting any pleasantries. He just wanted to know where the female inmate was hiding but John just continued on walking and ignoring his question. Michael grinded his teeth together in frustration.

He really wasn't any good with women.

* * *

><p>"I'm 29 years old Michael, I'm not feeling my age," Sara said after she checked Michael's missing toes. "It's just out of those 29 birthdays my father has managed to see me on precisely six of them, so I get flowers instead, flowers that end up dead and in the trash a week later," she bitterly said while writing down some notes, "That sounded bitter huh?"<p>

"Kind of," Michael agreed observing the female doctor.

"It's not a big deal; you are all set I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Ok," Michael slipped on his socks and shoes while looking at the flowers and headed over to them, "I'm sorry you feel that way," he picked out a blooming flower and smiled thinking of Eve,

"Is that for Eve?" Sara asked snappily looking at the flower in Michael's hand.

Michael just smiled, "See you tomorrow doc," he said before slipping the flower carefully in his pocket and leaving the infirmary with a wide smile.

After leaving the infirmary, Michael headed back to the cells hoping that Eve would be in her cell. He grinned to himself spotting her in her cell reading a book.

"Hey," he greeted stepping into her cell and startling her. Eve looked up at him surprised. "I got this for you," he said handing her the flower and watched as a smile stretched across her lips lighting up her face.

"Thanks Michael," she said placing the flower on the little bench beside her book.

Michael sat down beside her on her bed, "You've been avoiding me," he said playing with her small fingers in between them.

Eve looked down at his hands. "I worked for John and people who are exactly like John, I tracked down other people for them. I knew who and what they were, does that mean I'm not innocent?" she asked not daring to look up at Michael. There was just something about this male inmate that made her feel weak. Michael frowned unable to say anything at the moment making Eve uncomfortable, "That makes me just like John doesn't it?" she added ridding the silence between them.

Michael and Eve looked at each other, each tracing over the other's face like it was the last time they would ever talk, touch or see each other this close again. Eve watched with anticipation as Michael opened his mouth to reply.

"Gates closing!" the guard yelled out.

Eve wasn't sure if she was relieved from the interruption or frustrated that she wasn't sure how Michael felt just yet.

"Goodbye Michael," she whispered to the man opposite her.

Michael stood up still watching her, he didn't say anything as he left for his own cell but he could feel his chest constrict making it harder for him to breath. His palms felt clammy and he felt so tired.

"You alright bro?" Sucre asked seeing his cellmate stumbling back into their cell with such a sad look on his face, "You look like someone just died," Michael stared back at Sucre unsure of what to tell him, "You and Eve resolved your problems yet?"

"No," Michael sighed staring at the wall where Eve's cell was, "I think it just got worst,"

* * *

><p><strong>A little trouble in paradise...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

**Last update for the making up of the short hiatus stage. Hope you like it so far!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen<em>

_"We found love in a hopeless place_,  
><em>we found love in a hopeless place,<br>we found love in a hopeless place,  
>we found love in a hopeless place."<br>- We found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris  
><em>

Michael was sitting in visitation with John and Falzone. He had intended to talk to Eve but John had tracked him down first along with a guard and now here he was about to meet Falzone but he would rather be talking to Eve since they had left things on a bad note the last time they talked.

God he really didn't want to talk to Falzone today but he needed to sort out the mess with Falzone, John and PI, if he doesn't strike a deal with Falzone that would get John back into head PI then everything would be ruined, all the planning and effort put into the escape would be useless.

"You get elliptical with me for one more second and I will cancel you," Falzone warned Michael. "You understand me?"

"Give it up, Fish," John added looking at Michael.

Michael took a deep breath, "Before someone's transferred to the US marshals and placed in witness protection, they're guarded by a local sheriff from the count where the trial will take place," Michael reminisced, "if the sheriff was available he wasn't the one guarding Fibonacci, there are only four sheriffs in the county and since Pronzo was the only one not in his office and his wife and kids were at home I knew the only vacation he was taking was with Fibonacci,"

"Watching him till they could put him in protection," Falzone interrupted Michael's speech.

Michael smirked looking from Falzone to John who he noticed was a little jumpy, "Thing is, sometimes it takes weeks for the marshals to set up a new identity so some local sheriff is stuck in the middle of nowhere with Fibonacci. He gets lonely and calls home – a lot. I called the phone company said I was Pronzo and I'd lost my bill, I asked for another copy. Seemed Mrs Pronzo was receiving dozens of calls from an area code a long way from Chicago. I went online, reverse-traced the number and voila, there was Fibonacci's exact location."

Michael knew he was taking up Falzone's time and the man was unhappy, this information was probably boring him too. He wished Eve was here, she would have been more interested in what he had to say. He missed talking to her.

"How do you know he's still there?" Falzone asked hands clasped on the table in front of him.

"I have someone looking after him," Michael said leaning back a little, "watching from afar in case he moves,"

Falzone hummed in thought, "This is about money isn't it?"

"You're an astute man Mr Falzone," Michael smirked. This is all going well.

John gasped looking horrified at Michael, "What?"

"Your friend here John, is trying to extort me," Falzone explained getting angry.

"Not extortion, insurance," Michael corrected, "I plan on being out of here one day, I don't think my new resume is gonna cut it in most places," Michael could see how scared John is.

Falzone nodded, "How much?"

"200, 000,"

John pointed to Michael, "I'm gonna kill you," he whispered.

Michael turned to face John, "Quid pro quo, you scratch my back, I scratch yours,"

John sighed reaching into his pocket, "Well, I'll give you some quid pro quo," he slammed the object in his hand onto the table.

Michael gasped his face dropping from confident to horrified. "Where did you get this?" he asked looking at the photo of Veronica. "Who took this picture?"

"Well since you took it upon yourself to have people watch our interests on the outside," John hissed, "we took it upon ourselves to have some people watching over yours. So who's it gonna be? Fibonacci or your pretty little girlfriend there?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Michael corrected.

"Yeah you should be careful with who visits you in here Fish. These walls have eyes," John warned.

"Look, this is getting nowhere," Falzone said fed up with how Michael is taking his time. Falzone reached into his jacket and slides a photo onto the table.

"What?" John gasped seeing a photo of Eve "Philly," he pleaded with the other man.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you myself," Michael threatened Falzone talking about Eve. Although his heart was racing as he stared down at the photo of Eve in his hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Falzone scoffed, "One, this is an empty threat. You are less than a gnat to me. And two, all you gotta do is give me the address and we avoid all this melodrama altogether." Michael is so conflicted. "The address you gnat. Now,"

Michael sighed touching Eve's photo and his chest swelling knowing she was now part of this mess. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Promise me..." Michael said, "promise me it'll be quick and painless,"

Falzone chuckled in disbelief looking at John who was uncomfortable and starting to panic a little at seeing Eve being laid out on the table as insurance, "Do you believe this guy?"

"Promise me," Michael repeated.

Falzone bared his teeth at Michael and grabbed onto the his hand, "If the next thing that comes out of your mouth is not that address," Falzone warned, "there's gonna be a lot of pain, in a lot of places," he said stabbing at the photos of Eve and Veronica.

Michael ripped his hand from Falzone, "Canada," he could hear John sighed in relief, "345 Hamilton Avenue, Thunder Bay, Ontario,"

"Get outta here," Falzone barked. Michael stood up slowly and began the walk back to Gen Pop, his legs felt like jelly while his heart pumped at a faster rate at the unforeseen circumstance of Eve.

"Nice work John," Falzone praised John who nodded giving a small smile, "I guess the demise of John Abruzzi was greatly exaggerated,"

"Thank you I appreciated it," John said, "could you do me a favour and fix this Bellick thing for me?"

Falzone nodded, "Yeah, consider it done,"

"And Philly, before you pull that trigger, look that son of a bitch in his eyes and tell him John Abruzzi said goodbye," Falzone nodded, "if Michael hadn't talked would you have hurt Eve?" he asked worried. Falzone nodded once before turning to leave.

John stared stunned at the retreating figure of Falzone.

* * *

><p>Eve was relaxing in her cell believing that it was safe for her to be here since Michael was in the infirmary having another one of his checkups. She spotted an angry John storming by her cell and threw her book onto her bed knowing it was Michael he was going after. She reached Michael's cell to see John and Michael talking casually like they were close friends.<p>

"Nicely done. You're a hell of an actor," Michael complimented.

John grinned giving him a wink, "Thank you," he pulled out the photo of Veronica, "well this helped. It's nice. Nice shot, where did you take it?"

Eve was curious as to what the two are talking about and who this woman was, "It's Lincoln's from back in the day. A camping trip or something," Michael looked up at John, "did you know about Eve?" Eve frowned hearing her name "Falzone was watching her from the inside,"

"I didn't know he would bring her out on the table," John said.

Michael nodded, "So when do we get back in that room?"

"Right away,"

"Well, let's get to it,"

"Yeah" John agreed. He stepped outside the cell and spotted Eve before turning back inside, "Oh and there's one more thing, you are gonna give me Fibonacci once we're outside these walls, right?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you and I think I'll keep this, as insurance," John said plucking the photo from Michael's hand and slipping into his shirt pocket.

Eve watched as John left and Michael came out from his cell surprised to see her standing there looking back at him. She furrowed her brows before turning back deciding to go back to her own cell. Michael grabbed onto her hand quickly and dragged her back into his cell. She gasped at his sudden aggression. Michael pushed her towards his bed and pulled her down to sit with him when she refused to sit beside him.

"I don't care what you did as a bounty hunter," Michael went straight to the problem taking her hands in his and holding onto them tightly, "that wasn't your life, it was your job. And that makes you different to people like John and Falzone."

Eve stared back at Michael eyes filling with tears. Although his confession hadn't been heart melting or toe curling, it was enough for her. Enough to know that he didn't hate her.

He pulled her in for a kiss, pressing his lips against her eagerly while his hands pulled away from her hands to thread into her hair pulling her possibly even closer. He loved the way she tasted. It was sweet and he knew he was hooked on the first time she had kissed him in his cell.

Eve whimpered against his lips as her hands fisted his shirt trying to get him closer to her body.

"Oh!" they heard Sucre cry out in surprise then muttered a few words of Spanish to himself.

Eve and Michael pull apart with Eve blushing red from embarrassment and the feelings she got from kissing Michael. She tried to calm her nerves looking at Sucre instead of Michael who she knew was smirking at her. "I should go now," she mumbled before leaving the cell not giving any of cell 40's occupants another glance.

Sucre chuckled smirking at Michael as he stepped into his cell, "You sly dog,"

* * *

><p><strong>And they make up :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

**I just couldn't wait for this the next two chapters to be posted. This chapter is more like a short filler but I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty<em>

_"__Want you to make me feel like, I'm the only girl in the world,  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world..."<br>- Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna  
><em>

Now that Michael and Eve had solved their problem, they were sitting with Charles. Eve watching the other two played chess. She sighed quietly feeling how weird it was without Marylin here with them. It would have been Eve entertaining with Marylin while Michael and Charles played their game of chess but now it was just her and no Marylin with Michael and Charles playing chess.

"Looks like our friend got his throne back," Charles commented looking over at John.

Eve hummed, "I like him better with his throne. It was weird seeing him without it."

Charles laughed turning to face Eve and Michael, "Something tells we may have you two to thank for that,"

Eve shook her head grinning, "Nope kudos to Michael,"

Michael smirked, "You don't want to know,"

Charles chuckled, "You got that right,"

Eve saw C-Note approaching and tensed a little, "Stretch your legs old head," he said to Charles.

Eve huffed, "Rude," she muttered under her breath but Michael heard her. He nudged her with his knee and she sighed. Charles gave her a small smile which she returned before looking away from C-Note and back out the yard.

C-Note smirked while he sat down, his clenched fist drops onto the table and he released his fingers slowly, the cement chippings dropped onto the table startling both Eve and Michael as they instantly seek out each other's hands under the table.

"Now we got a hell of a lot to talk about, don't we?" C-Note gave the two a cat-ate-the-canary grin before fixing the two with a smirk.

Michael sniffed as he brushed the chippings off the table, "I got nothing to say,"

Michael and Eve stood up, their hands dropped before anyone else could see just how close they were, "Now you think you can play me, Snowflake?" C-Note asked scoffing. "Cos you got college? Big school learning huh? Well, let me school you Darwin wins inside these walls not Einstein. Darwin,"

"Yard time's over ladies!" Patterson shouted out. "Let's line it up,"

"I'm not done with you, Fish," C-Note warned giving that same cocky grin.

"You never even got started," Michael said.

"God is he going to be another T-Bag?" she asked Michael. He didn't reply to her but pressed his lips together, a sign of trouble and Eve sighed disappointedly. "Why can't things go smoothly? By the way I didn't go to college ya know," she thought to add.

Michael smirked looking down at her, "Really? I wouldn't have realised at all," he complimented her loving the way her cheeks flare faintly as she blushed.

* * *

><p>"Dig, dig, dig, dig-a-tunna," Eve sang as she skipped around the hole while Lincoln continued to dig with the others minus T-Bag watched on excitedly.<p>

Michael chuckled at her cheerful mood and hoped nothing could bring it down, "Alright," he said clapping Lincoln's shoulder. Eve stopped singing to crouch down beside Michael, "We're through the hard part. Another 18 inches, we'll hit that pipe. We'll be there by Friday,"

"Friday?" Sucre cried out.

Michael smirked looking back at the Puerto Rican, "Better start making travel arrangements,"

"Maricruz here I come, baby," he chuckled excitedly before standing up.

"Sardinia, here I come," John exclaimed making Eve grin wider as memories flooded her as she remembered about Sardinia. "Remember that time we went to Sardinia Eve?"

She laughed, "Oh, how could I have forgotten? Mmm, the beach was beautiful, the weather was perfect. Life was so great then," she said sadly looking away from John.

"Where we going?" she heard Lincoln ask.

Michael looked back at Lincoln then Eve, "Panama,"

"Panama," Lincoln repeated a little confused.

"Panama. Darien Gap, south of the canal," he detailed, "no roads, no electricity, no cops," he stood up to roll the carpet back over the hole, "nothing but white sand beaches and ice-cold beer,"

"Oh that's nice but what about our lives?"

"Well, we'll open a scuba shop,"

"Hey, I don't dive,"

"Neither do I, plenty of time to learn,"

Eve snorted at the brother's conversation, "I can't picture you two in a scuba shop without laughing," she teased.

Lincoln smirked back at her before looking between his brother and the female inmate, "You two planning to get married in Panama?" he teased as Michael stuttered to answer his brother with Eve rendered speechless and blushing.

"Actually, I would like to meet you two there if I'm still invited," Eve said looking down at her fingers shyly.

Lincoln stared at her confused then looked for answers from his brother whose complete attention was to stare at Eve looking worried by her choice. Lincoln wanted to ask her more details on where she would be but T-Bag's arm reaches back and knocked on the door a couple of times before popping his head in, "Bulls," he warned.

Bellick strolled in with C-Note following right behind, "This cons says he's on a job in here,"

John looked over confused, "No, I don't think so,"

Bellick smirked looking at C-Note, "You heard the paisano, move your ass," he shoved C-Note.

"CO, hold on one second," C-Note said moving towards Michael and stopping directly where the hole was. Eve and Michael looked at each other. "Now are you sure about that? Are you sure you can't use an extra hand?" he asked tapping his foot where the hole was.

John looked back, "You know anything about construction?"

C-Note smirked looking over at Eve, "And she does?" Eve narrowed her eyes at him, "But concrete is my specialty. Can you dig it?"

Eve grumbled to herself feeling threatened by what C-Note was saying especially with Bellick standing there and watching. Michael ran his hand over his shaved head before give a nod to John.

"Ok boss, sign him up,"

Bellick nodded, "You got it," he turned around and went back outside.

Eve stepped closer to Michael brushing her hand against his knowing things would just get more complicated now.

"Now it looks like Darwin wins after all, eh, Fish?" Michael doesn't reply to C-Note and turned around towards the wheelbarrow tool with Eve right behind him. "So what you two now?" he asked about Eve and Michael but no one was paying him any attention even T-Bag who only rolled his eyes and step back outside to guard duty. "Oh come on, we're in this together,"

Lincoln growled at him before he threw his crowbar angrily back into the wheelbarrow.

"Ignore him Linc," Eve said calling the other man by his nickname, having been influenced by Michael. Lincoln gave her a strained smile and attempted to ignore the black inmate, "Come on, C-Note why don't you start with that wall there?" she asked.

C-Note rolled his eyes at her and sneered, "You don't call the shots lady,"

Michael stepped up to C-Note, "No but I do and you should do as the lady says," Michael warned feeling protective of Eve although he knew she could handle herself against C-Note, he didn't want to chance it. C-Note grunted and did as Eve asked. Michael looked down at Eve giving her a wink as Sucre came over to them chuckling quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>BabyAngel-tears<strong>: I love how Eve is too! There's a little show of possessive Michael in here that I hope you like cause I like how this filler-chapter turned out :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

**And in this chapter, we know a little more about Eve's past. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-One<em>

_"There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear..."  
>- Rolling In The Deep - Adele<br>_

Eve watched Michael walked off towards the infirmary, John and Sucre watched her out of character reaction towards Michael and they smirked at each other,

"Jealous, Eve?" John asked nodding his head over to Michael.

Eve raised her brows in confusion and question. Eve gave Michael's backside a last look before turning her attention to her friends with a completely confused look,

"Jealous of what?" Eve asked John slowly.

She wasn't sure what her old friend was trying to tell her. Her, jealous?

Never in Eve's life had she ever been jealous, she had everything she wanted when she was younger although the good times hadn't last long enough, she was grateful for the happy memories.

"You know, Fish and the doc," Sucre shrugged with a small smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sucre," Eve said.

Sucre looked astonished, "So you're telling me that if the doc made a move on Fish, you wouldn't be jealous?" he looked over at John with a face that clearly read 'is-she-serious?' and John's only response was to laugh.

"There's nothing to be jealous of Sucre and I have no idea what this jealousy business you're talking about," she ended their conversation seeing as Michael was returning back to them.

Sure Eve had said all that, denied that she was jealous but she couldn't shake off that feeling in her chest that constricted and ache every time she thought of the pretty female doctor touching Michael, even if it was because of her profession.

"What's going on?" Michael asked seeing the frown on Eve's face and narrowing his eyes at Sucre and John who were smirking cheekily back at him.

"Nothing Michael, how was the infirmary?" Eve asked changing the subject and trying to sound as normal as possible except the ever perceptive Michael noticed the bitter tone in her voice.

Michael brushed aside her bitterness and sat down beside her, "Good, everything is going accordingly," Michael smiled widely and his eyes brightened at the prospect of saving his brother and escaping, "I've been rusting the pipe in the infirmary for the past couple of days now,"

"That's good right?" Eve asked ignoring the sniggering Sucre was doing behind Michael's back.

"Yes," Michael nodded taking her hand in his.

John and Sucre rolled their eyes taking that as their queue to leave the couple to their own. They didn't want to be the third and fourth wheel and in reality, people like Sucre and John just don't get along unless there was a goal they were both after, oh like escaping. John winked at Eve who blushed faintly before looking back at Michael.

"What's wrong Michael?" Eve asked turning her hand to link their fingers together but she realised it wasn't plan escape-related when Michael gave her a sad smile.

"How long are you going to be away for?" Michael asked referring to her delay for Panama with himself, Lincoln and LJ.

Eve furrowed her brows, "I'm not sure yet," she shrugged, "but I should be with you no more than a month," she estimated, plans going through her mind like a freight train. "I just **have** to do this Michael," she emphasised her need.

Michael nodded, "I just..." he paused looking straight into her eyes, "I worry about your safety, you're going to be alone and there isn't a way for us to contact each other without compromising the other,"

_Because__ I__'__ll__ miss __you __endlessly_ he had wanted to add but the two of them weren't overly affectionate, so he kept that line to himself.

"I'll be extra careful Michael, I'll meet you in Panama without any harm and no more than a month time," she smiled widely feeling like a teenage girl knowing that Michael was worried for her. "Promise," she grinned giving his hand a little squeeze.

Michael nodded, hoping she would keep her word knowing there was no way to persuade her otherwise yet. He knew Eve was determined to finish her personal business, he can foresee what the outcome would be for the other man and he doesn't like it but Michael knows how important this as for Eve.

This was her idea of closure and he couldn't really deny her that, he couldn't really deny her of anything in general.

Eve gave Michael another smile that made him grin back at her. He couldn't think of the negatives, he thought to himself, he needed to grasp on the fact that Eve was going to join him regardless, she was going to be by his side, by Lincoln and LJ's side in Panama when they escape.

He couldn't see a better ending.

* * *

><p>Eve grunted as she filed the walls to make them smooth before painting. She glanced back down at the hole to see C-Note huffing as he continued to dig. Sweat ran down along his temples and she shivered a little not wanting to imagine her own skin in that condition. She looked out from the corner of her eyes eyeing Michael's form.<p>

She had to say that Michael looked quite sexy standing there and sweating after his own shift of digging. C-Note had looked unattractive sweating like a pig but Michael was the complete opposite. Eve grinned to herself going back to her task.

"Ok," John drawled from his spot, "Let's rotate," Eve couldn't make out what C-Note was mumbling about but she knew he was glad he didn't have to dig anymore. "Sergeant Sodomy, you're up next," Eve quickly looked over at Michael the two trying not to laugh at John's insult to T-Bag.

Michael gave her a wink and then grinned watching as she flushed under his gaze. Eve rolled her eyes after calming herself down and made the blood from her face rush to somewhere else in her body.

"I don't know about y'all," T-Bag grunted making Eve turn around to see him helping C-Note out from the hole and she watched amazed at how fast pace Lincoln was going at discarding the cement chippings into the buckets. "This room is getting a little too dark for me to dig," Eve rolled her eyes at T-Bag's racist comment.

"Are you telling me that there's a hole in Fox River that you don't want to get into?" C-Note rebutted.

Eve snorted liking the dark skinned inmate way more than T-Bag at the moment. Eve tapped Michael's arm and he looked over at the two inmates that were pushing at each other ready for a fight when the other makes the first move. Lincoln stepped forward grabbing their PI uniform roughly.

"Hey. No one gets hurt," he grunted in warning.

Michael tapped Eve making her turn around and continue her work on the wall in front of her. She pouted having been eager and excited to see T-Bag being beat up into a pulp by C-Note. Michael smiled at her nudging his elbow against her side making her squirm away from him slightly.

She gave him a small glare but her lips twitched with a smile.

"Hey, you know I got a question," C-Note said, "now how come Fusilli and little Princess over here, ain't grabbing a shovel,"

Eve tensed at C-Note's words and Michael quickly intervenes grabbing onto her hand.

"I'm handling arrangements on the outside," John drawled.

"Really? So what is that? Transport, paper, what?"

"Exactly," John interrupted, "Makes me manager,"

"And that makes us just labour right?"

John grinned, "Mmhmm, now you're getting it," he mocked C-Note.

"You know management better keep a close eye o the conditions up here or labours liable to go on strike, you feel me?" C-Note threatened John and completely forgetting about _little__princess_ as he had called Eve.

"Get back to work," John demanded sick of the inmate's ramblings.

Michael and Eve frowned. "Whoa," Sucre's voice trailed into the room, "CO's coming," he warned closing the door behind him.

Everyone began to cover up the hole, Michael and Eve stood side by side while Sucre and C-Note carried the table over the hole.

"Put that back up there," John played as the door opened. Eve and Michael stare at each other acting casual as the guard walked in and scanned the room for anything out of place.

"Scofield, Summers, move it," he ordered the two startling everyone else, "time for your conjugal," the others looked over at Michael and Eve confused, "Scofield, your wife is here,"

Michael was torn between smiling triumphantly at the plan and afraid to understand Eve's feelings. He looked down at the woman beside him to see her face neutral but she was playing with the bracelet on her wrist and that gave him a sign that she was uncomfortable.

Now that made him feel terrible, he was the reason she was feeling uncomfortable because he hadn't told her about his "wife".

Michael looked up at the other inmates seeing Sucre and John glare back at him, Lincoln's face was confused and refused to meet his brother's gaze as he was more focused on the female inmate.

Eve continued to stare at the spot behind the guard's head trying to calm her heart rate and her fists from clenching so she twisted and pulled at the bracelet as a sign of releasing her frustration and anger. She couldn't grasp at the fact that Michael was married. _Still_ married. And here he was, playing her along, toying with her emotions.

The guard was oblivious to the tension in the room, "Summers, your father in law is here," that brought another wave of shock to the room.

Eve smiled dropping her hand from her bracelet remembering Bill's words from his last visit and glad for a brief moment of distraction. John chuckled seeing the smile return to his old friend's face and patted her shoulder.

"Give him my greetings," Eve nodded at John.

Michael stared back at her confused and hurt. All he could think about was that she belonged to another man. Eve had refused to look back at him but he couldn't keep his eyes off her knowing that she was married, sure, she was tight-lipped about her past but it would have been nice to tell him she was married.

What game were they playing at?

* * *

><p><strong>And because in the life of Eve and Michael, there is never a momet of peace. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Eve stared at her father in law worriedly; he was struggling to keep his feet on the floor in the room. She could see the muscles in his arm straining as he tried to keep his body upright with the added help of his cane.

"Let's get you sitting down Bill," Eve suggested already helping the older man down on the bed. "How'd you get this?"

Bill chuckled his chest rumbling with laughter, "I saw the Warden on my way here and he suggested to use this room instead," Eve smiled, "how are you Eve?" he asked sobering up.

"Bill, I'm doing great," she said truthfully, "you look worse than the last time I saw you," she added narrowing her eyes, "have you been to the doctors?"

Eve eyed the grey hair on his head, she remembered a time when his hair was a mop of brunette and now it was thin, grey and slowly making him bald. She looked away unable to stare at the withering figure of her sick father in law.

"Bill, you can't keep putting it off, you gotta go get yourself seen by a doctor," Eve whimpered holding onto Bill, "I should have stayed and taken better care of you," she sobbed into her hands coming to the conclusion that this was all her fault, "oh Mark would be so ashamed at me,"

They had always told her she was rational, always acting on her emotions when it became too much for her to handle.

Bill held onto the crying woman, "Eve, you listen to me," she sobbed quietly, "this is not your fault, I just haven't been the best of health lately with that-that _bastard_," he spat out disgusted, "still roaming around freely on the streets and you in here," he stroked her hair as she rested her head on his lap bringing back memories of her father and her when she was younger. "You are my daughter Eve and no matter how old you are, I'll always see you as that little girl when we had first met,"

Eve whimpered as she cried silently. "I miss them," she confessed, "I miss them so much, every night I think about them before I go to sleep and I can still smell his cologne on my body and hear her laughter ring in my ears,"

Bill continued to stroke her hair like a father would do to their daughter, "I know Eve, I miss them too," he confessed, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

The father and daughter sat on the edge of the bed grieving for their dead loved ones. Eve had refused to cry and grieve after their deaths instead she had bottled up her feelings inside knowing that she could grieve for them once she had killed those men.

But she was at her breaking point now, seeing Bill in such a state made her break down and realise what a horrible daughter she had been. Rather than taking care of her father in law in the absent of her partner, she had slowly disappeared from his life leaving the older man to take care of himself in such a cruel world.

After all the tears had dried up, Eve chuckled still lying across Bill's lap.

"Do you remember the first time I met you?" she asked softly feeling the older man laugh from under her head.

"Of course, you were 3 then," Bill answered.

_It was June 1__st__ of 1977, the day was bright and sunny, little 3 year old Eve Summers was playing in her garden overwatched by her mother and father who were cooking at the barbeque. _

"_Mummy, why are we having a barbie-crew?" sweet little Eve asked looking up at her mother with her big eyes. _

_Samantha Gordon laughed trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her daughter's light blue dress. "It's barbeque honey," she corrected, "and you're going to be meeting mummy and daddy's close friend and his sons," she retied the two pigtails before the little girl grinned and ran off towards her father. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Mummy says that I meeting your close friend," she stumbled over excited at meeting someone her parents knew. _

_William Gordon laughed picking up his daughter and resting her on his hip while he flipped the burgers, "_'I'm _meeting" he corrected, "but that's right cutie, and you'll be on your best behaviour won't you?" Eve nodded quickly, her head flying up and down so fast, her father was worried it might fall off, "Good," he kissed her cheek and she giggled. _

"_Well I'll be, Bill Summers!" Eve heard her mother cry out in joy and she saw a man hug her mother while two boys stood behind him, one looking bored while the other looking a little shy. "William, Bill's here. Eve, come meet Bill,"_

_William chuckled dropping his daughter safely onto the ground and watched as she ran towards her mother. She was their pride and joy, Eve was special since the day she was confirmed by the doctor. He remembered never having felt that excited and elated before. _

"_Well, who's this pretty princess here?" Bill asked smiling down at Eve who held onto her mother's pants tightly. _

"_I'm Eve," she said softly. _

_Bill laughed, "She's beautiful Sam," Bill complimented to her mother who laughed and patted her head. "And she'll be even more beautiful growing up,"_

"_Don't tell William that," Samantha laughed looking back at her husband, "he's already determined to keep her locked up in her tower until she's 40," the adults shared a laugh. _

_Eve looked back at Bill's two sons. "Oh Eve, these are my sons, this is Jonathon," Bill patted the taller boy's shoulder. He was boring looking dressed in his simple grey jeans and red shirt. She crinkled her nose at his appearance and expression, "and this is Mark," Eve grinned seeing his batman t-shirt. _

"_I like batman," Eve started as Mark grinned hearing something he liked. "Come on, I'll show you my toys," she excitedly pulled Mark along behind her while she ran into the house. _

_Samantha rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Don't run in the house Eve!" she warned then looked back at Jonathon, "You can join them Jonathon, her room is straight up the stairs and second on the left," _

_Jonathon gave the older woman a strained smile, "No thanks, I'm too old for what Mark does," Bill grunted at his son. _

"_Jon," he reprimanded._

_Samantha laughed, "It's ok Bill, we'll leave Mark and Eve to their own devices then, come on, William should just be about be finished with the food,"_

Bill laughed remembering how cute she looked when she was younger.

"And I was right," he said, "you did grow up to be very beautiful," Eve chuckled. Bill grunted reaching into his jacket, "I know you remembered what I had promised to bring to you with our next visit," he teased the younger woman.

"Yes,"

Bill slipped the photos into her hand and watched as she stared at them with shiny eyes and a watery smile. Her fingers traced the faces of the people in the photo. Her throat constricted and she gave a sob seeing Alyshia giving her a toothy grin.

"Thank you Bill," she whispered hugging the photos close to her chest.

"You're welcome Eve," he patted her forehead.

Michael watched Eve from the corner of his eyes, half listening to what Charles was telling him. There hadn't been a chance for the two to talk about their own marriages. He felt uncomfortable and hurt knowing that she had kept her marriage a secret. He knew she had married for love while his was just convenience in his free-my-brother plan.

"Bellick assigned me a new cell mate," Charles said breaking his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Eve asked.

Charles sighed, "Some new fish," Eve glanced over at Michael having grown accustomed to 'Fish' being his nickname in prison, "ran a bump and swipe on an off-duty cop. Fast hands, faster mouth,"

Eve giggled, "David huh?"

Charles looked over at Eve surprised that she knew his new cellmate. Michael sighed to himself wondering when the two of them could talk and sort out any differences. He missed her.

"Yo, what's cracking, my peoples?" David jumped over with a wide grin on his face.

"Speak of the devil," Charles teased giving Eve a look. "Michael Scofield, David Apolskis and this beauty here is-,"

"Eve," David interrupted, "I remember you, can't forget a pretty face like that in 'ere,"

Michael smirked watching as the new inmate tried to flirt with Eve but she simply rolled her eyes.

"Still the arrogant, wannabe gangster," she said, dryly.

David grinned and winked at her. "I've seen you before, right?" he said talking to Michael, "You're part of that PI crew," Michael watched amused as his arms and hands waved about in the air while he talked, "maybe you can hook me up. Brother needs to make some greens, some cashish, you know what I'm saying?" he chuckled.

Eve smirked, "You won't be seeing any greens in here, the pay is 19cents an hour,"

David looked stunned hearing the female inmate inform him, "19 cents? That's slavery, yo,"

Michael rolled his eyes, "That's prison, yo," he mocked, "And besides, PI's all full up for now,"

"Alright, I feel you," David nodded, "but keep a brother in mind alright? If something opens up, yo." Michael smirked watching his arms fly around again, "Hell, I'll pay 19cents an hour to get me some more time out of the block," Michael smiled widely hearing Eve giggled as David gave the peace out sign before he left.

"David, don't go making trouble!" Eve reminded watching as he stumbled a bit before righting himself again. "I should go make sure he's alright," Eve excused herself quickly looking at Michael before making eye contact with Charles.

Michael watched her run to catch up with David and sagged a bit. His body feeling a little heavy.

"You and Eve alright?" Charles asked curiously.

"Not right now," he confessed. "You ever hear of anything being stolen from R&D?" Michael asked changing the subject.

"Of course," Charles nodded, "Bulls steal from personals all the time, problem is, you never know what's gone until you're outside of the walls, at that point, you can't do anything about it,"

"What if you knew now?" Michael asked.

Charles sighed, "Look, I told you, leave me out of whatever it is you've got going,"

"I just need to know if you've seen a guard with a gold watch," Michael said.

"There's a lot of people that can get you a gold watch in here," Charles said.

"Yeah but I need this specific gold watch," Michael agreed.

"Westmoreland!" Louis shouted from the fence. "Pope wants to see you! Let's go!"

"Look, I haven't seen nothing," Charles spoke quickly to Michael, "But there is this one CO. Word is he's the worst thief in here,"

Michael nodded thanking Charles and stood there watching the older man walk away. Now all he had to do was find Eve and have a proper conversation with her.

But before that, he needed to speak to Lincoln.

Yep, never a dull moment in the life of Michael Scofield.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

**It's short but here we know exactly why Eve had killed those guys - not in detail but fret not, there will be a time for that. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Three<em>

_"It's been a long time coming  
>and the table's turned around<br>cause one of us is going, one of us is going down."  
>- You're Going Down - Sick Puppies<br>_

"_All__ prisoners__ got__ 15__ minutes__ of__ walk __time,__"_ the guard called out over the PA. Eve quickly left her cell, hoping to avoid Michael. She found David dancing around in his cell with a sheet of paper in hand.

"Inside these walls, I creep and I crawl, looking for a way out but I know this ain't gonna be an easy route,"

Eve giggled watching the inmate rap. He looked up grinning at seeing her stand in his cell.

"This is gonna be a 12 round...12-round bout," he mumbled jotting down his lyrics into his notebook. "With Bellick and T-Bag on my mind," Eve snorted with laughter. "This grind in here..."

"Ahem," the two inmates looked over and saw Michael staring at them amused with a smile on his lips when he looked over at Eve. "You still interested in getting in on PI?" Michael asked.

David smirked, "Does my momma got big breastices?"

Eve and Michael raised their brows and tried to not look disgusted. "I wouldn't know," Michael drawled.

"Hell yeah she does," David cried. Eve grimaced at David, "And hell yeah I do,"

Eve watched Michael curiously wondering what his next move was. She noticed he looked a little tense standing there wondering if it was trouble with the plan or their still undiscussed marriage statuses.

"All right, look, I need a favour," Michael checked around for any eavesdroppers, "word is you made your trade as a snatch and grab,"

"That's right," David nodded feeling the need to boast his skills at pick pocketing.

"I need you to steal something back that was stolen from me," Michael said.

"What kind of something you talking about?"

"Just a watch," Michael shrugged.

David chuckled, "Uh-uh. There ain't no such thing as just a watch. Every design has a different clasp, every clasp has a different swipe,"

Michael smirked a little, "It's Italian. A Remedi. Gold band, pearly face, all-weather,"

Eve watched the concentrated look cross David's face, "What year?" he asked.

"2003,"

David shook his head, "That's a butterfly clasp on that bitch,"

"What does that mean David?" Eve asked curiously. She had never had the need to steal a watch and didn't know that stealing watches could be so complicated.

"Hidden deployment, beautiful," Eve sneered at her endearment, "there ain't no way to snatch it without the mark feeling it," David informed Michael. Michael sighed. "Which just means I'm gonna have to get whimsical on this ficky,"

Michael smirked seeing that David had agreed with the favour. Eve watched as the two pounded their knuckles together to seal the deal and rolled her eyes.

Men will always be boys.

"I get you this watch, which means I get in on some of that PI?" David asked jigging around a little.

"It means I'll think about it," Michael said, "No promises," he reminded the younger inmate.

David nodded, "Why you need this watch so bad anyway?"

Michael looked over at Eve, "Let's just say it means a lot to someone in my family," David nodded. He continued to stare at Eve ignoring the fact that David was standing just right there with them, "Excuse us David, Eve and I need to talk,"

"A'ight," David said slowly watching Michael drag Eve away.

* * *

><p>Michael pulled Eve along behind him back to her cell in cell 41. He pushed Eve to sit on her bed while he paced a little in front of her trying to figure out what to say to her.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were married? Or how your father in law is still alive?" Michael threw angrily and frustrated while staring down at her after he had stopped pacing.

Eve glared, "You didn't exactly tell me you were single,"

Michael nodded wincing away from her biting tone. He knew they were both at fault here. He breathed deeply to calm himself down before taking his seat beside her.

"Her name's Nika," Michael started knowing he had to take a step forward before she followed, "She needed a green card and I offered her one," Eve stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Our marriage isn't love for me, it's more of a business agreement," Michael confessed to the woman before him, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Eve frowned but nodded indicating that she believed him. "Bill is my father in law," she said in return, "He's been in my life since I was a little girl. After my parents and Xander died," Michael furrowed his eyebrows at hearing a male name wanting to question her but didn't interrupt, "I went to live with Bill. Bill had a family of his own, two sons and I fell in love with Mark, the youngest,"

Michael watched the soft smile stretch across her lips and her eyes going slightly unfocused. He had never seen Eve look so...relaxed and free.

"Mark, he-he was my first boyfriend, lover and husband," she confessed.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. It was painful to hear and see how much Eve's husband meant to her from her words and the emotions that rested in her eyes. "Where is he now?"

"He's dead Michael," she whispered softly, "That night in August, the same men that I killed," she hissed in anger, "had come to kill my husband, my daughter and me,"

Michael watched the different emotions cross her face before it settled with a broken look. Another look that was new to him on Eve's face. He pulled her close to him and held tightly hoping he would be the glue that kept her together. "You don't have to tell me anymore," Michael whispered against her hair.

Eve sighed into his shirt taking in his scent for comfort before pressing her cheek against his chest. "They came into the house, it had happened all too sudden," she whispered feeling the familiar sting of the tears in her eyes, "They violated me in front of Mark,"

Michael tightened his hold on her,

"They raped me while they tortured him. And Alyshia-she was only 2 when she died; they drowned her in the family fish tank." Eve paused, "She loved fish, Mark and I got her that fish tank when she refused to leave without a goldfish," she smiled remembering her daughter and playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "They killed my family and left me there lying in the mess,"

Michael stayed silent letting everything she had told him sink in, "What about his brother?" he asked in the same whisper tone as she had spoken in.

Eve fisted his shirt angrily, "He was the one that planned everything,"

_**LittleApril:** You are absolutely too kind! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Four<em>

_"I'm here without you baby_  
><em> But you're still on my lonely mind<em>  
><em> I think about you baby<em>  
><em> And I dream about you all the time..."<br>- Here Without You - 3 Doors Down  
><em>

Eve stood once again at the rooms for conjugal but this time she was seeing Sylvia and the children.

"Aunt Eve!" the two children cried out while running to their favourite and most likely only aunt. She grinned as they threw their small arms around her body wrapping her in a hug. "Mummy said that we were going to see you today and I can show you what I've been doing at school," little Nicole said.

Nicole was a daddy's girl. Being the youngest and had only ever seen her father during her prison visits, John doted on his daughter to the best he could.

"That so? And what have you been doing John?" Eve asked turning her attention to the quiet shy boy beside his sister.

"Uncle Falzone took me to a match," John grinned up at his aunt, he briefly remembered flashes of her face during his years as a younger child and would always remember the way she looked upon him and his sister with such sadness in her eyes.

He knew that bad men had killed her family, his mother and father had told him whenever he asked about Aunt Eve. It was unfair for his favourite aunt to suffer so much and he could see how much it was killing her on the inside. "Mummy showed me and Nicole pictures from when I was one," he excitedly told her reaching into his little bag to retrieve the photos.

Eve laughed ushering the children and her friend Sylvia into the room for more privacy. Sylvia, the children and Bill were as close to a family that she had. "I remember that day, you were such a loud kid," she teased as John Junior flushed with embarrassment as his younger sister giggled on their mother's lap.

Sylvia laughed, "Yes you were and Uncle Mark just couldn't stop teasing me about it, you cried and whined about the littlest things,"

Sylvia had missed the small flinch that Eve made when she heard her husband's name but John Junior picked up that his aunt was hurt; he scooted closer to the woman and pulled her into a side hug.

"But I'm a big boy now," John defended himself trying to cheer Eve up.

"That's right," Eve agreed ruffling his hair and laughed as he pouted trying to fix his hair.

"Aunt Eve, Aunt Eve," Nicole chanted as she jumped out of her mother's lap and ran towards Eve with a piece of paper in her hand, "Look, I drew this! This is me, John, mummy, daddy and you," she listed while her small finger pointed out each stick figure on the paper.

"That's very artistic of you Nicole," Eve commented her lips twitching into a smirk as she studied the swirls and lines on the paper. "Have you two been good for your mother?"

John and Nicole nodded, their heads bobbing up and down quickly.

"We saw Grandpa Bill yesterday," Sylvia informed the younger woman knowing the former had asked her to keep an eye on the man.

"Yeah! Grandpa Bill pushed me on the swings," Nicole grinned showing off her baby teeth proudly, "then it was John's turn and I cried," she pouted glaring at her brother before looking back at Eve.

Eve chuckled and rubbed the little girl's cheek affectionately thinking about her own daughter, "Were you good for Grandpa Bill?"

John grinned, "We're angels Aunt Eve," Eve laughed and he felt great having accomplished at making the other woman laugh like that, "Grandpa Bill said that we could come back anytime and he'll make us dinner, a barbecue dinner!" John cried out excited about the prospect of barbecued chicken.

Sylvia laughed catching Eve's eyes, "Yeah, they've been begging me to take them back to Bill's for a barbecue. I told them that this weekend we would go over there and see Bill,"

Eve nodded, "Does he look better?" she asked softly while running her fingers through Nicole's hair. "He wasn't look so good last I saw him,"

"He looks a lot better now Eve," Sylvia returned her smile, "I may have bribed the kids to get him to see a doctor," Sylvia said winking down at her giggling children.

Eve smirked, "I'm glad," she whispered, "Thank you so much for doing this Sylvia,"

Sylvia waved her hand in the air dismissing her friend's words, "We're family Eve, it's the least I could do," she smiled walking over to hug the other woman.

"That's right Aunt Eve, we're family," Nicole echoed her mother's words, "And we love you," she grinned standing on the cushioned seat to kiss her aunt on the cheek. "Come on John, tell Aunt Eve how much you love her," she demanded of her older brother.

John rolled his eyes, his cheeks blushing faintly, "I love you too Aunt Eve," he mumbled. Eve and Sylvia laughed seeing his embarrass state and watched in more amusement as his cheeks flushed darker.

"And Aunt Eve loves you too," Eve confessed kissing John and Nicole's cheek.

* * *

><p>Michael was starting to get a feel of how much he would miss Eve when she was to leave him for a total of 31 days, one month he didn't know how was going to survive without her. She was only at a conjugal within the walls of the prison but he only felt incomplete without her. He wondered how he had lived before he had met her.<p>

"What's up?" Lincoln asked startling his younger brother.

"Nothing," Michael denied shaking his head clear of depressing thoughts.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Hey, I know that look. What's up?" he smirked looking down at Michael, "Missing Eve?" he teased.

"I hit it! I hit it!" Sucre cried out banging the pipe a few more times just to make sure it wasn't his imagination. "I hit the pipe!"

Michael and Lincoln watched their escapees as they crowd around the hole excitedly. "Come on Michael, talk to me," Lincoln pleaded knowing his brother.

Michael sighed, "You want the good news or the bad news?"

Lincoln shrugged, "The good,"

"Westmoreland and his money are in," Michael gave a small smile of success.

Lincoln frowned, "What's the bad? It isn't about Eve is it?"

Michael shook his head, "No, Eve is still meeting us," he sighed remembering about the female inmate's plan and her soon to be absent from his side, "but I've done the math. It'll take at least five minutes for us to get the bars off the window in the infirmary, one minute and forty-five seconds each to get across the wire and over the wall,"

Lincoln squint his eyes at his younger brother; he didn't see a problem, "So?"

"We've only got 18 minutes," realisation hits Lincoln's face as he didn't the math in his head quickly. Minus five minutes for the bars, they were left with 13 minutes and each inmate escaping would take one minute and forty-five seconds made them go over the allowed time by a minute. "We've got too many people; one of 'em has to go,"

Lincoln nodded sticking his tongue out to touch his bottom lip in thought as he stared at the faces of his escape team. "We all know who I want to go," Lincoln whispered seeing T-Bag creep into the room.

Michael grunted his agreement but didn't comment back. "Sara approached me today," he said feeling the need to tell his brother about the women in his life, "she started asking questions about Nika and Eve,"

Lincoln laughed, the worries of the escape plan pushed aside for the moment seeing his younger brother in trouble with the other gender. It amused him that a genius like his brother had trouble with women. Women were just buzzing around him life bees to honey. "Doc is just jealous that she doesn't have any other status but doctor with you,"

Michael shrugged, "But Eve did warn me,"

"And how do you feel towards these women? Towards Eve, Sara and Nika?" Lincoln asked sobering up quickly when it came to Eve. She had grown on him like a little sister, to him, regardless of how Michael felt for the younger woman, she was family.

"Sara is just my doctor, a pawn that I'm using to get into the infirmary." Michael confessed, "Nika is another pawn in the plan. She needed a green card and I just needed her to do a few things until the time came for me to call upon them," Lincoln nodded seeing how Michael had planned everything out.

"And Eve?"

"I had everything planned out from how I would get into Fox River, every step and detail along the way all planned out but I didn't plan for her to be here. Eve...she's special Linc," Michael smiled looking back up to his brother, "She's special to me and I wouldn't know what to do if she isn't with me anymore."

Lincoln grinned clapping Michael onto the shoulder, "I know she is Michael. Although that girl has a closet full of dark secrets and skeletons and we both know she's far from innocent compared to the other two or any other women in your life but to me, she's already a sister so she's family despite it all," Lincoln shrugged dropping his hand from Michael's shoulder, "And I'm glad you two worked out your problems about the two of you being married and all,"

"Thanks Linc," Michael grinned, "Eve-She told me about her past," he whispered, "about her marriage to her husband and their daughter,"

"What about them?" Lincoln asked mentally preparing himself for when Michael told him that the man was still in the picture along with their daughter.

Michael hesitated unsure of how much he should tell Lincoln, "He's dead...was murdered along with their daughter,"

Lincoln didn't say anything else but Michael knew his brother was angry for what had happened to Eve. He was too. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Eve in such a way. It was cruel and inhumane. Looking back at the Italian mob boss, Michael wondered how much about Eve did he know but the man probably knew a lot since he knew Eve's father in law.

* * *

><p>"How was your conjugal?" Michael asked scooping a spoonful of whatever they were being served from the kitchen into his mouth and barely wincing at the familiar tasteless food.<p>

Eve smiled seeing his reaction to their supposed food, "It was good, I got to spend some quality time with my god-children," she pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it before sliding it over to Michael, "Nicole drew that, she reminds me of my own you know," Eve whispered.

It surprised Michael that she had spoken about her daughter; he knew talking about Alyshia was a sore subject for the female inmate. He had recognised the look on her face and in her eyes when she spoke about the little girl that it was painful for her to even mention any happy memories she had with her daughter. He had his own nightmares.

"It's in the past," Michael said reaching across the table to grab a hold of her hand.

Eve gave Michael an odd look, "I have a medical condition that makes things impossible to forget Michael," she deadpanned.

He winced having not known about that information of her. "Sorry,"

Eve gave him a little smile, "It's ok, you didn't know," she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand.

Michael cleared his throat ridding the atmosphere of the depressing memories, "So this condition? Tell me more about it,"

Eve grinned knowing Michael was trying to keep her mind occupied on other things than the sadness in her life, "It's called hyperthymesia, and it's a superior autobiographical memory. I can remember any personal event and tell you the date, time, weather, the clothes I or anyone else wore,"

Michael chuckled, "So every time I embarrassed myself in front of you, you've been able to remember it?"

Eve gave him a smirk looking back down at her tray and retracting her hand from his to open her carton of milk, "Perhaps,"

Michael groaned feeling his ears get hot, "That will do wonders to my ego," Michael mumbled sarcastically. Eve laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BabyAngel-Tears:<strong> I know what you mean but Eve's past gotta be twisted somehow right? :(_ _Eve and Michael will always have their ups and downs with the secrets they both keep - more her than him :)_

Something you should know about Here Without You Lyrics

Title: **3 Doors Down - Here Without You lyrics**

Artist: 3 Doors Down Lyrics

Visitors: 583155 visitors have hited Here Without You Lyrics since June 03, 2010.

Send "Here Without You" Ringtone to your Cell

A hundred days had made me older  
>since the last time that I've saw your pretty face<p>

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate  
>They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>but your still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>and I dream about you all the time <p>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Five<em>

_"Something's getting in the way,  
>something's just about to break,<br>I will find my place..."  
>- Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin<br>_

Another day, another PI session to renovate the CO break room. Lincoln and Michael's arms were occupied; Lincoln with a shovel and a bag of cement tucked under one arm while Michael held onto two shovels leaving Eve to have her arms hang freely by her sides as they walked.

"I found our access to the infirmary building," Michael said remembering about his little escapade late last night "but I'm gonna need some time to make it work,"

Eve furrowed her brows in confusion as Michael ranted off about his to-do list for the day but both men had yet to remember her lack of update on the escape-plan problem.

"How much time?" Lincoln asked.

"Enough time for me to find my way up a 20ft vertical drainpipe without using a ladder," Michael took a breath, "I'll probably need to skip PI tomorrow if I wanna get this thing done,"

"That's easier said than done Michael," she rolled her eyes, "those bulls could pop in anytime."

"Well, I don't have a choice do I?" Michael retorted, "Once we get through the pipe below the guard's room, it'll be a whole lot easier, I can come and go without using the door and with Westmoreland as a look out, we'll have one more man available for digging,"

Lincoln sighed, "Westmoreland is going to be a problem,"

Eve frowned, "Why?"

Lincoln looked over at the smaller inmate, "All eight of us can't break over that wall in 18 minutes, Michael said it himself," he gave his brother a glance, "It's impossible,"

Eve nodded slowly, "That would mean, one of us has to go,"

Michael nodded, "I know,"

They turned the corner to the room and were surprised at seeing C-Note standing there leaning against the door smirking at them, "Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?"

Eve gave the inmate a cheeky grin, "If we said yes, would you not?" but her reply was a simple dirty look followed by C-Note turning swiftly on his heels and marching into the room with the others. "Great..." Eve mumbled over to Michael, "As if we don't have enough problems as it is,"

"Apparently," C-Note began with that cocky smirk on his face, "college boy here did the math,"

Eve rubbed Michael's arm as she noticed him pressing at his temple to relieve a sudden ache in his head. He looked down at her trying to smile but she understood and grabbed his hand giving him a message that she was still with him.

"Figured out we got too many clowns in the car, so one of us in here is digging but his seat ain't guaranteed,"

Instantly all the inmates started to protest, Sucre stopped digging and stared over at Michael sharply.

"How's this your problem then?" Lincoln asked standing up for his younger brother.

Michael sighed, "He doesn't know what he's talking about,"

"I'm not gonna dig if I'm not gonna go," Sucre announced quickly throwing the shovel down onto the ground.

Eve rolled her eyes, "You're going Sucre, don't be such a drama queen," she said while placing a hand onto John's forearm, giving the older man a silent message. She knew he was getting angry at the turn of event. It had been John, Michael and Lincoln that were planned to leave in the beginning then she came along being invited by Michael himself and Sucre and Charles were two needed addition then by two strokes of bad luck, T-Bag and C-Note had found and wormed their way into the team.

"We need to make a decision who gets cut," Lincoln's deep voice echoed over anyone else's.

Eve looked over at John hearing him scoff loudly, "Well I think we all can agree who that should be," he announced looking at each inmate in the face. Eve knew who he was speaking off. Out of everyone in the escape team, the one that should leave for his terrible team playing skills, rude and crude remarks and just a plain eyesore-

T-Bag threw the door open and slipped into the room. "Pardon me for interrupting," T-Bag chuckled, "But uh...what's that smell?"

Eve looked over at John seeing that concentrated look on his face then over to Michael and back to T-Bag but all she could think about was how wrong things were going right now. Even with T-Bag's lame attempt at a joke was making the pathetic man somehow even more pathetic.

"It smells a little bit like conspiracy," T-Bag said sniffing a few times for added effect.

Michael rolled his eyes pulling the blue standard prison issued beanie off his head. "We need to get back to work," he announced giving Eve's hand a squeeze; glad they were standing side by side. He just knew if she hadn't been here, he wouldn't have made it this far in the plan.

"Yeah before you do, I have an announcement to make," T-Bag said, "I've been growing leering about the way y'all talk to me like I'm a lesser man,"

Eve gave a snort of laughter attempting to cover it up with a cough. Sucre caught her eyes from across the room and smirked at her. Michael rolled his eyes catching the exchange between the two inmates. Even in such a tense moment; Eve had somehow made it seem better.

"So I bought an insurance policy," T-Bag finished giving Eve a glare. "I called my guy on the outside and I told him about our plan, and I told him in all likelihood I'll be seeing him next week but," T-Bag paused giving some sort of effect, "if he don't hear from me five minutes before the escape and 20 minutes after, I told him to call up the warden blow the whistle on the whole thing," T-Bag warned giving a small grin of his own, "so if yall got ideas about getting rid of me, I suggest you make other plans,"

Eve could feel Michael tensing up and she panicked for him. She looked over at T-Bag rolling her eyes, "Oh T-Bag, just because we can't rid ourselves of an eyesore like you doesn't mean your contact on the outside is safe,"

T-Bag narrowed his eyes at the female inmate wanting to slash her throat with his shank but the look John was giving him made him rethink.

The digging in the CO break room after T-Bag's confrontation was tense; everyone giving looks to each other hoping someone would make a mistake and be voted out of the team. Eve, Michael and Lincoln grouped close to each other as they worked while everyone else scattered themselves across the room. Michael and Eve quietly conversing amongst themselves trying to reassure the other about the current problem, Lincoln had to admit the sight was sweet to the point of being sick.

John was stood closer to the group having a tight close connection with Eve and since Eve had Michael wrapped around her finger without the two knowing plus with an added bonus that Michael needed a plane once they escaped.

Yep, John Abruzzi knew he was safe and would be among the leaving.

Sucre continued to dig but he glanced over at Michael bending forward closely to Eve as they whispered to each other. Watching them made him think of Maricruz and himself which brought on the current dilemma; having too many "clowns in the car" as C-Note had kindly announced to everyone. He had to think, he was important to the plan...right? Michael needed him if he wanted to leave the cell at night and crawl through the tunnels, he was Michael's cell mate and the other man wouldn't leave him. No way. At least he hoped.

So, Fernando Sucre more commonly known as Sucre hoped he was safe and among the leaving.

Charles frowned knowing he himself was safe at not being voted out of the team. Michael needed the money that he had and even if he was only here as a bank, he was safer than some others. The fact that Eve seemed to like him a lot in a friendly way favoured his way since Michael was sweet on the female inmate and wouldn't want to upset the woman.

Charles Westmoreland smiled to himself as he gave the wall a stroke of his brush, he was definitely safe.

C-Note grunted as he began digging after Sucre climbed out of the hole. He knew he was in a tight spot, nearly on the same rank as T-Bag in terms with the female inmate and he knew that if there was a vote, the female inmate would choose to have T-Bag kicked out but right now T-Bag was threatening them with his contact whistling to the warden, so he was pushed into the back burner. C-Note frowned looking over at Sucre and wondered if the Puerto Rican man knew much about Michael's plans. Maybe...just maybe...

Benjamin Miles Franklin known more commonly as C-Note nodded to himself, he wasn't safe but he had a plan.

T-Bag stood outside the door standing watch from any incoming bulls. He smirked to himself standing slightly slouched forward with his hands in his pockets; he believed he was smart enough to get himself an insurance knowing that he had put Pretty and his girlfriend in a tight spot. His girlfriend, T-Bag wanted to wring her pretty little neck with his hands wrapped tightly around it for having opened her big mouth and said those things. She deserved to be punished, he hoped Pretty would vote her out but he doubt it.

Theodore Bagwell sighed, he believed he was safe and that was all there is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>chrissyvixen<strong>: thank you for adding it to your alert page_

_**LittleApril** and **BabyAngel-Tears**: for reviewing and especially **LittleApril** for actually going back and reviewing on each chapter! thank you so much! _

**I'm kind of excited for the next upcoming chapters :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Six<em>

"White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, day's end..."<br>- The A Team - Ed Sheeran

When PI ended, Michael and Eve left first, they walked together with Charles hanging by their side. Eve looked back seeing Lincoln and John walking together. She raised a brow having never pictured the two would look like they were friends.

"Son of a bitch has a countermove for everything," Lincoln grumbled to John.

John looked back at T-Bag, "Not for this,"

Eve narrowed her eyes at John scrutinising him under her gaze as she knew he was planning something; a dark scheme was playing through his head with that familiar look in his eyes that she had many times seen before. She gave him a look only to have the Italian mob boss give her a cheeky grin. Her gaze shifted from John when she saw C-Note and Sucre talking, their lips moving and Eve was able to catch parts of what the two were speaking of.

"_Old man's money...boss' plane...don't need you..."_

"_Done a lot..."_

Eve frowned and looked back at Michael, she bit onto her bottom lip, her hand quickly seeking the bracelet on her wrist, she wondered if Sucre would turn his back on Michael and knew how easily the Puerto Rican man could be manipulated. She had been there and done that. Eve glanced around finally realised that she had lost Michael somewhere on the yard and rolled her eyes spotting his figure standing still and staring at a pipe and grate.

"Michael," she called out reaching his side.

"I need to get there," Michael whispered back to Eve and she frowned taking in the perimeter of the lonely pipe and grate that was obvious to the guards.

"Yo, I'm still waiting," Eve heard David's voice from behind them.

Michael and Eve turned around to face the younger inmate, "What for?" Michael asked confused. Eve inwardly sighed knowing her friend wouldn't have remembered what he had sort of promised the other inmate with all the things that ran through his mind on a daily basis, David's PI issue was the last thing on his mind.

"I swiped you that watch man, where's my PI?" David asked half shrugging.

"That's not gonna happen," Michael sighed looking away from David's face.

"You promised," David whined.

Eve pressed her lips together seeing the telltale signs of a whining child but she stayed silent knowing this was Michael's mess but that didn't mean she couldn't stress, she began playing with the bracelet on her wrist again.

"I said I'll think about it; maybe somewhere down the road," Michael said before walking away.

David looked over at Eve who stayed behind to watch him. She gave him a sad look as he pleaded her with his eyes but Eve stood in her spot. She couldn't let him join when they were trying to get rid of one. He threw her a betrayed look before she walked off catching up to the other inmate who waited for her.

"I know Michael," Eve said seeing Michael opening his mouth to most likely explain to her, "I get why you did it, I would have done the exact same thing," she shrugged, "there's just too many on the team,"

Michael nodded relieved that she had understood his reasons, "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Eve sat by herself at the benches, people watching alone on the yard while Michael had an appointment with Doctor Sara. There was an ill taste in her mouth when she thought of the female doctor and Michael together in the infirmary. She didn't like it and she didn't really know why, well she did but right now she was in denial about it not wanting to admit that John and Sucre were right after all.<p>

She spotted John walking by himself closer to the fence that separated inmates like her, Michael and John with inmates that were on the death sentence like Lincoln. And Lincoln himself was walking closer to the fence, closer to John who she knew the larger man disliked greatly. John and Lincoln started talking, their lips moving but they were too far for Eve to pick up what they were saying. She hummed to herself before standing up and walking briskly over to them.

"Getting along well I see," Eve teased glancing between the two older inmates.

John rolled his eyes while Lincoln smirked looking down at the paper in his hands, "I've managed to track down T-Bag's insurance policy," John informed Eve, "James Bagwell,"

"I was only joking about silencing his insurance policy John," Eve sighed.

John smirked at her, "My guy's gonna lock him up in a moving van for a couple of days until we're in the clear,"

Eve hummed in thought already seeing flaws in the plan.

"Moving van?" Lincoln asked confused and a little worried.

John shrugged, "Don't worry, he can breathe and all. We do it all the time,"

"And T-Bag?" Eve asked wondering how thought out John had of his plan.

"He's no longer a threat," he replied to her before looking over at Lincoln, "Trust me," he said before parting from the group and walking away.

"I don't like this plan," Eve said once John was out of earshot.

Lincoln grunted knowing what the female inmate was saying, "Bad feeling?" Eve nodded, "Me too, it's a good plan but knowing how plans go these days, something is bound to happen,"

"Tell me about it," she muttered.

"Michael told me about your family, about your husband and kid," Lincoln changed the subject.

Eve nodded, "I figured he would tell you it,"

Lincoln looked over at her startled with his eyes wide, "I'm sorry if I wasn't meant-,"

"Linc, it's ok, I knew Michael was going to tell you, I intended for you to know through him, don't think I could have another go at retelling my story," she gave the inmate a bitter smile. "Did he tell you how they died?"

Lincoln shook his head, "No, just that you were married and had a daughter but they were murdered,"

Eve nodded again, "They came into my home, beat my husband and drowned my daughter while they took turns raping me and then left me in the mess," she couldn't look up at Lincoln anymore, she didn't want the other man to see her cry again having Michael watch and hold her while she cried was a big blow to her pride already. And who was keeping count on how many times she had broken down in front of Michael?

But Lincoln was horrified and disgusted by the actions those men had done to Eve and her family. He didn't understand how they could have been so heartless and inhuman. "What happened to them?"

She finally looked up at him, her facial expression all scrunched up to look frustrated, "Apparently there just wasn't enough evidence to point them at the scene," she let go of a bitter chuckle.

Lincoln fisted the fence in anger at the injustice that was upon Eve, "So what? The case was dropped?" Eve nodded, "That's fucking bullshit,"

Eve looked up at Lincoln, all evidence of the previous expression gone and replaced with a concentrated look. She stared at him long and hard, "It's complicated Linc but I think your staged crime and my case are somehow linked. Someone big is playing the both of us but why, I haven't figured that out yet,"

Lincoln doesn't say anything but stare at Eve, he was just too stunned at the information she had just sprung on him.

**_BabyAngel-Tears:_**_ thanks dearie! haha it was a struggle to not type out 'among the living' everytime._

_**gem-gem96:** aww thanks and hope you liked this one. :)_

_**LittleApril:** not exactly a 'soon' update but an update nonetheless, true? ;)_

**and I would like to give shout outs and thanks to _mandy-chick00, AnimeFreak1014EVER_** **and _cherryblossom734_**_  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own PB. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Seven<em>

_"I would hold you in my arms  
>I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done  
>Forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>To hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there"  
>- Hurt - Christina Aguilera<br>_

During the next break in GenPop, Eve wandered over to see John, she had heard how the abduction of T-Bag's insurance how it had gone wrong and wondered how John was fairing now.

"For me, I would call upon God and the Lord shall save me..." she could hear John mumbling as he read the passage from the bible.

It startled Eve, having known John through all these years and never was he a religious person but here he was now, reading from the bible and there was this calm look in his eyes that frightened her of what he was becoming.

"Cry aloud and he shall hear my voice," John continued to mumble as he closed the bible and slid something into his sleeve, "hear my voice, hear my voice,"

Eve swallowed back the emotions as she watched John.

"John? Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

John turned to face her, "I've been having nightmares about death," John confessed looking back up at the stain in his cell ceiling. Eve followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes at the stain. "You see it Eve? That stain?" Eve nodded slowly feeling like she was walking on a thin line with John between sanity and insanity, "it started to grow but once I opened up to God," he paused kissing the silver cross from his neck, "everything is clear now,"

Eve stepped closer to John, "John, I think you're falling apart, I know things went wrong with T-Bag's insurance," John nodded, "but all this God talk? John, you were never religious, it's the stress John, it's been a while since you've done a job," she calmly laid out for her old friend.

"No, I'm calm Eve, I've never been this calm before," he said before standing up and patting her shoulder, "I know what I must do,"

With that he walked away from her, Eve sat down in the spot John had occupied previously, she traced the worn cover of the bible on his mattress then looked over at the stain wondering what was so interesting or frightening about this brown stain that got John so worked up. She played with the bracelet on her wrist and frowned biting on her lip, a habit she had started to do since joining Michael's escape team.

A sudden fear burst through her body as she sat there thinking, Eve stood up abruptly and ran towards the CO break room, somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped John was there with the others. She saw Charles standing guard and quickened her speed,

"Charles," she gasped catching her breath, "Was John here?" she asked shaking the older man. Eve frowned biting her bottom lip and knew something was wrong, something had happened to John.

"Hey Charles," Lincoln greeted having come out to swap for guard shift with Charles, "Hey Eve, what's wrong?"

"Linc, do you know where John is?" she asked him frantically, the adrenaline pumped through her body doing most of her erratic behaviour, "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, no," Lincoln said grabbing hold of her arms to keep her still and attempted to calm her down, "What's wrong Eve?"

Eve whimpered, "It's John, he's acting funny, strange for him and I'm worried for him, I know he's up to something, he had this look in his eyes when I saw him,"

Lincoln stroked her arms with his thumbs as he held her, "John's a big guy, he can take care of himself,"

Eve shook herself away from Lincoln, she knew her friend was only looking out for her but Eve knew, somehow that John was in danger. "I have to go find him," she whispered more to herself than the two inmates standing there watching her run away. Lincoln started to worry, he had never seen Eve in such a state, her eyes were wild and she couldn't stop fidgeting like a drug user needing their next fix.

* * *

><p>Eve pushed herself, her last resort was the Yard Department building that she should have checked after the CO break room, she knew she should have but didn't. Eve grinned seeing the doors wide open and gave her legs a little more speed, she frowned and stopped seeing T-Bag dash out from the building like something or someone was chasing him.<p>

Eve whimpered shaking her head as the building came closer and closer to view. She turned the corner and headed into the building only to choke on her breath, "No, no, no!" she cried out dropping herself right beside John, "Help! Someone!" she shouted while stripping off her uniform top and pressing it to the wound on John's neck. "John, look at me," she pleaded. "You're going to be ok," she cried.

John mumbled words but she couldn't understand what he was saying from the way her hands shook as she tried to put pressure on the wound.

"God dammit! Guards!" she shouted louder almost screeching for help. Eve looked back down at John and tears continued to fall from her eyes, "You're going to be ok John," she pleaded.

Her mind kept flashing images at her, she kept seeing Mark in John's place, the way his eyes looked so blank and dead as they stared back at her, and she suppressed a shiver but couldn't hold back that sob. John couldn't leave her like this. She wondered if the blood would ever stop flowing, it was getting onto her hands and wrist and she tried her damn hardest not to remember what Mark's blood had felt like on her skin.

"You can't give up now John, think about Sylvia, about Nicole and Johnny," she pleaded and gave a strained watery smile.

"Holy-I need a medical emergency here," she heard a guard call out and relief flushed through her body. "Summers, I need you to tell me what happened,"

Eve whimpered, the words just died at her throat as she stared back at the gurgling John, his body starting to twitch.

"Summers!" the same guard called her name.

"Oh God," she could hear Sara's voice in the background but right now John just continued to stare up at her trying to tell her something with his eyes. "Leave her, she's alright. Eve, I need you to talk to him, keep him conscious,"

Eve nodded as the tears continued to fall while running alongside John who was being carried out to the helicopter.

"John, I need to you keep fighting. I-I-I can't lose you too, I just can't ok?" she pleaded for the older man to fight. "Please,"

Sara helped Eve keep pressure on the wound, "John stay with me, I need you to keep breathing ok? Just keep breathing. Almost there, almost there," Sara tried to comfort Eve and John as Eve gave another whimper seeing the blood trickle down his cheek from his mouth.

"Large laceration to the throat," Eve could hear someone say, she wanted to cling onto John and leave with him just to tell him that she would always be there for him.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's hypovolemic!"

"Got it."

"What's his blood type?"

"A neg," Sara called back.

Eve just stood close to John as possible, her bloody hands holding onto his tightly assuring him that she was still here, still fighting for him and encouraging him to fight himself.

"We gotta get him to Chicago,"

"Chicago is a twenty minute flight!" Sara said astounded. Eve whimpered and pushed herself closer to John while the medical team worked around her.

"We gotta go, ma'am, we need to go," someone was talking to her but all Eve could see was John, her John, her old friend John who was lying there struggling to breathe as he looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Eve, Eve you have to move away," Sara soothed the female inmate while pulling her away from the helicopter. Eve nodded and fell back onto the other woman. "He's going to be ok Eve," Sara assured the crying woman.

Eve just cried, her legs falling from under but Sara helped her stand upright. Her hands and uniform was covered in blood, John's blood. Even her bracelet was soaked in the crimson liquid. She whimpered unsure of what to do. She was just too covered in blood to think.

John, John, John. Her mind chanted as Sara helped Eve head back into infirmary and help the woman clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving how the chapters are coming to me right now :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Holy I am so sory that it has been ages since I have updated this story, it's all written and everything but somehow the words seem to not come together when I want them to and I've been erasing and rewriting the story but now that I'm somewhat satisfied with what I have so far, I am posting it. It will not be delayed anymore and will be finished...as finished as it can be. I sincerely apologise again, no excuse can really make you forgive me.

I would also like to thank all the readers who have taken the time to post a review/comment whatever you like to call them. They mean heaps and really inspired me to work through my temporarily brain fart with the chapters.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PB. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty-Eight<em>**

_I don't wanna let a minute get away  
>Cause we got no time to lose<br>None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
>And what we do is ours to choose<br>"Never Close Our Eyes" Adam Lambert  
><em>

Prison could either make a person stronger or it could break them; somehow Eve had fallen into the latter category. She looked over at Michael and knew somehow the answer was linked to him.

Eve stood beside Michael out on the yard, her fingers twitching by her side while Michael held her close to him. Their bodies side by side, he could tell she was hurting deeply; having never seen Eve in such a state before. Her eyes didn't glow like they always had now it stared at Sucre dull and barely recognisable to him.

Sucre walked over with his hands in his pants pocket after the hospital had hung up on him when he queried how John Abruzzi was. Eve pushed herself away from Michael and latched onto Sucre's side, "How is he?

Her eyes were wide like a wounded little girl. Sucre stared down at her with a deep sigh wondering if he should lie to her just to pull her out of this miserable state she was in.

"They hung up on me," he went for the truth. "Hospital won't give out any information,"

Michael pulled Eve away from Sucre giving the Puerto Rican man a nod of gratitude before staring back down at Eve wanting nothing more than to hold her closer to him but the looks the guards were giving him was enough to remind him of why he was in prison in the first place. His brother.

"Wonder what happened to that boy?," T-Bag casually commented while leaning against the fence with a blue cap.

Eve snapped her head to glare at T-Bag, her hands balled themselves into fists clenching tightly trying not to jump at T-Bag and pound his ugly face in and perhaps that would make him appear more...normal.

"Maybe them mafia chickens came home to roost after all,

Michael noticed Eve twitching beside him and quickly stepped in, "We gotta put this whole thing on hold,"

C-Note chuckled, "Woah, easy Fish, we're not putting nothing on hold,"

Eve unable to keep her cool any longer snapped, staring over at C-Note heatedly making the bigger man step back in fear, "I don't think you understand C-Note, Linc's in the SHU and John is fighting for his life,"

"Until I get my brother out of that hole, no one's doing a damn thing," Michael emphasised staring over at the rest of the escape team.

C-Note rolled his eyes at the two love birds living in their own world, "God bless Sink but the man is gone. You go to the tombs; you don't get out not until they strap you up,"

Michael stepped towards C-Note appearing to be threatening, "If you think I'm gonna leave my brother behind you massively underestimated me,"

C-Note smirked, "Really?" he found this all too amusing.

"Really," Michael nodded back.

"That ain't my fight," T-Bag announced walking towards Michael, "I'm through that hole, Pretty, with or without you, next time I'm on PI,"

Michael shook his head, "We're not having this debate,"

T-Bag laughed waving his hand around, "We're not having this debate? We oughta open the floor to everyone else, see what they all say,"

Eve glared at T-Bag unsure if she should hurt the man slowly or just finish him off quickly, she's already in this hole for the rest of her life with 6 kills under her belt one more won't hurt her sentence.

"We got a clear shot baby, every day we don't use that hole is another day the screws can find it." C-Note informed Michael.

"The way is not finished," Michael stressed feeling he wasn't in control of the situation and it scared him.

T-Bag smirked, "We're clear to the infirmary that's all we need," he said in his raspy voice. "Through that window, over that wire, over that wall,"

Michael smirked stared straight back at T-Bag, "The two of you will never make it,"

C-Note chuckled, "Oh Fish, it's not just two," C-Note nodded his head over to Charles who had been among the silent ones.

Eve gave a little shake of her head staring back at Charles. She felt betrayed by Charles. The older man looked down at her frowning, "If it's now or never, we gotta go," he looked over Eve's shoulder to stare at Michael, "Go with us. You've done everything you could,"

"They're grown men Michael, they can all decide for themselves," T-Bag added.

Eve could tell by the tensed muscles on Michael's neck that he was stressed. He never thought this would be happening in his plan.

"You son of a-," Michael began swearing at T-Bag.

"-bitch!" Eve cursed grabbing onto T-Bag's uniform and throwing the inmate back into the fence. No one acted quick enough to stop the female inmate from jumping onto T-Bag and punching the man's face with a strong right hook. "This is for John, you white piece of trash!" she hissed at T-Bag bruising his eye and splitting his lip.

"Hey, hey, hey," C-Note and Michael pulled Eve away from T-Bag just as she was about to land another punch onto T-Bag's bruised face.

"Hey! Who are you separating there?" one of the guards ran over to see but C-Note stepped forward putting on a fake smile and grinned at the guard.

"It's good boss, just playing around," he lied, "It's all good,"

Once the guard turned around and walked away, the grin fell from C-Note's lips as he stared at T-Bag, "Now there are two things that everybody need to get with here,"

Michael held onto Eve at arm's length; his hands are running up and down her arms trying to calm the woman. Eve was breathing heavily, her eyes stung with unshed tears of anger. She just wanted to leave Michael's comforting presence and just continue to pound at T-Bag's face. It had made her less angry and she felt better even if it had lasted only a few short moments.

"First, hillbilly," C-Note continued to say, "you have to learn some respect," he walked over to Michael, "And you two, are just gonna have to get with that we are doing this thing this afternoon as soon as we get on PI,"

Eve laughed, her voice hollow and it frightened the men she stood with, "You're never gonna make it, not in broad light and when you do get hauled back to the cells with your sentenced doubled I'll be laughing," with a last glare at C-Note and a satisfied smirk from the bruised state T-Bag's face was in she stormed off back towards Gen Pop.

* * *

><p>Eve leaned back against the wall of the dimly lit corridor. She smiled to herself remembering when she had watched Michael and C-Note had argued just a couple of feet away from where she sat. Thinking back, it hadn't got as complicated then as it did now, things were actually more peaceful but life was so unfair to them. It twisted and pulled at the strings like they were puppets and It was the puppeteer.<p>

Michael dropped down beside her snapping the young woman from her thoughts, "What are we going to do now?" she whispered, "How are we going to save Link? And what about John?" her eyes started to sting again but she refused to cry.

"I've got a plan," Michael explained wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him, "But you don't need to worry about it, just focus on John ok?

Eve nodded resting herself against his body. She didn't know when it had happened but somehow, somewhere along the time they spent together, she had grown to be dependant of him. It wasn't like her at all but she was starting to feel _something_ for the young man who was holding her in her time of need. He was a knight in shining armour. Her knight in shining armour.

"I...I think T-Bag did it," Eve clenched her fists on Michael's chest, "I think he hurt John,

Michael looked down at her. He was unable to see her face but knew she was angry, her eyes were blazing with fire and her lips pressed together in a firm line. He could just picture it all, "Why do you think that?"

"I saw him." She recalled, "I saw him run out of the Yard Department in a hurry," Eve sniffed.

It was silent again for the two of them but it was normal, they were used to the silent that went through them, it was never uncomfortable more comforting than anyone could imagine.

"I remember meeting John on April 14th 1992, I was 18 then," Eve reminisced to Michael who smiled hearing the soft tone in her voice, "I had just finished threatening some low life for his wife when John's men approached me as I headed to my car," Eve gave a small chuckle, "I pretended to be a frightened young woman but then John stepped out of his car and I stopped recognising his face."

"Bet you weren't at all frightened then," Michael teased.

Eve gave a chuckle, "No, I was more curious at what the mafia boss wanted me to do. He bought me dinner at some fancy restaurant that was double of what I earned in simple job, from there we were business partners, I track down who he needed and he paid me somewhere we got along so well that we were each other's family,"

Michael cleared his throat, "Tell me another,"

"September 25th, 1995. I was 21 at the time. Sylvia was in labour for 14 hours before she finally gave birth to a healthy boy, John Abruzzi Junior. You should have seen how happy he was Michael, John was so proud of his wife and he loved his son so much. He was so nervous before hand though, pacing up and down the corridor. You didn't actually think a mafia boss could be so nervous of a baby but he was.

Eve went quiet for a moment. Michael wondered if she had fallen asleep, "They asked me to be god-mother and...I've never had such a big family before, never really been around children even but I accepted. I loved them a lot."

Michael could feel Eve shaking in his arms as she cried silently against his chest. It hurt him a lot to see her in such pain and he couldn't help her. Michael pushed her away from his chest so he could stare at her face, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair before wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

Eve stared up at him, her eyes a little red and her nose stuffy but to Michael, she had ever been more beautiful. That nose and those lips, he leaned forward pressing his lips against her soft ones, softly and unsure at first but when Eve responded back to him, he kissed her harder.

Their emotions running so high and strong anyone who would be in that corridor could feel it and with all the bad luck that seemed to be around they were lucky enough that there was no one but the two in the dimly lit corridor. Hands from both parties are touching everywhere, trying to rid the other of their prison uniform.

Breaths became heavy and quick as the kisses went from soft and shy to hard and desperate. Michael parted away from her lips to stare into those soulful eyes. Eve looked back up at him, her eyes filled with emotions, raw emotions of lust, sadness and even love. They made her eyes glow and it turned him on even more to see how she felt for him.

Eve nodded a miniscule one but Michael saw and understood it.

His hand slipped down the front of her chest making her breath hitched and she gave a breathy moan, his fingers expertly unbuttons her uniform while his lips trail butterfly kisses along her neck. Eve sighed shakily, feeling her legs begin to feel like jelly and her heart racing to hard and fast inside her chest.

The two didn't think of anything else when Eve's uniform pooled at her ankles and together they lost themselves into each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just something quick.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own PB. I own Eve Summers, her family and her story****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty-Nine<em>  
><strong>

_I wish I was strong enough  
>to lift not one but both us<br>Someday I will be strong enough  
>to lift not one but both of us<br>"Both Of Us" B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift  
><em>

Tired but content the two lovers rested on each other lying on the dirty tiled floor with their wrinkled prison clothes keeping them warm. They didn't speak to each other just taking in the comfort of the other's presence; Michael raked his fingers through Eve's hair while Eve traced the tattoos etched into his chest.

"Do you regret it?" Michael asked.

Eve sighed softly, "No," she mumbled, "but I wished our first time hadn't been in a dirty corridor of a prison,"

Michael chuckled, "Agreed," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "but we can always make up for it when we're out,

Eve rolled her eyes at his cheeky side that had lain dormant until now. It was a side of Michael that she had never seen but she had to admit it made her body tingle and her heart race. The two lovers proceeded to dress themselves before heading to PI. Michael pulled Eve close to him and dipped his head capturing her lips once more before joining the others.

Eve allowed Michael to walk up further ahead than her trying to not attract any more attention to them. They both knew that if the other inmates knew just how close the two lovers were it would become a weakness. A weak link that will bring them down if used against them and they couldn't afford it, they were just too close to tasting the air of freedom.

From the corner of her eyes Eve could see Sucre trying to talk to her, his mouth kept opening and closing reminding her of the fish that her daughter had loved. She felt betrayed by the other man, she had trusted him on some level and called him _friend_ but she should have known any friend in prison would betray you in a second.

"Look Eve," Sucre started, "I gotta get out tonight, Maricruz, she's pregnant but Hector, he asked her to marry him," there was a pause as Sucre gauged her face for any reaction but there was none wondering if the woman before him was really an ice queen, "I have to get to her before he does,"

Eve sighed feeling defeated, "I understand Sucre,

Sucre grinned widely, "It makes me feel better chica," Eve smiled softly back at him, their friendship was on the mend, "So where did you and Fish disappear too before?" Sucre teased with a smirk on his face.

Eve glanced over at him before shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal, "Nowhere," she added cryptically.

Sucre gasped shaking his head in utter shock when he saw her lips twitch, he chuckled and grinned widely, "No way!" he cried out, "Here?"

"What are you trying to say Sucre?" Eve asked acting like she didn't know what he was trying to say.

Sucre chuckled one last time before giving her a wink, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," he added but laughed again when he saw the faint blush across Eve's cheeks.

Guess she wasn't such an ice queen after all.

* * *

><p>In the break room, Eve and Michael worked beside each other when they knew someone wasn't watching them, the two exchanged glances and shy smiles before refocusing on the task at hand but it wasn't long before they strayed back to think of the other again.<p>

It reminded Michael of when he was a teenager in love for the first time.

"So Mister Pied Piper, what's the play?" T-Bag asked Michael.

Eve rolled her eyes while she continued to sand away at the new wall of the break room.

Michael sighed, "We do what we always do pretend to be working," he grunted while hitting the crowbar at the plaster, "be model citizens til the time comes,"

"And that'd be?"

"Nine o'clock," Michael sighed feeling like he was talking to a small child except this child had lost his innocence the moment it took a breath of life. This child was on its way to being a lost cause.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that PI shuts down at five o'clock, Pretty,

Michael turned his head to face T-Bag, "Then we have to make sure it doesn't don't we?" Michael felt like he was reaching to a point where the most obvious fact dancing around in front of his face and T-Bag would have yet to realise it. It really was like talking to a child, a hopeless child.

Eve smirked watching and listening to the way Michael had spoken to T-Bag, it was different then all the other times, he sounded threatening and yet so demanding it made her pulse race excitedly. Somewhere in the time they had slept with each other and now, she had found all the things he seemed to be doing previously, like the way he spoke to some of the short end listed inmates in a gruff tone or how the muscles under his uniform rippled as he worked.

Eve shook her head slightly trying to get rid of the sudden tightness in her chest and tingles between her legs. She joined the other inmates as they watched Michael lift off a plaster piece to reveal a small pipe line.

"Hammer," Michael ordered.

Eve looked back at the table and reached for the item before slipping it into his palm, their fingers lingering on each other long enough to satisfy themselves but quick enough not to attract the attention. Michael grunted and swung his arm back before bashing at the pipe with the hammer.

"Woah! What are you doing man?" C-Note cried out in shock.

Just as he finished speaking, the pipe burst and water sprayed at the team, catching them all in the face. Eve groaned unhappily, "I hope this water is clean," she muttered looking down at herself hating how her baby hairs stuck to her face and the back of her neck. She tried not to grimace in disgust.

"Guards!" Charles called out for help playing his role in the next step.

The guards rushed in to check the problem and ordered them all to drop onto the now wet floor. Eve settled herself between Michael and Sucre, inwardly wincing at the feeling of her slightly disgusting uniform clinging to her body. They all pretended to look miserable and somewhat afraid at the punishment that would be handed to them.

"The Hell happened in here?" Bellick shouted taking in the scene before him as water dripped from the pipe.

T-Bag pointed a thumb at Eve, "Lady here, messed up. Hit a pipe,"

Eve rolled her eyes as the attention turned to her, "Yeah I know I hit a pipe but the water should have been turned off," she gave a small pout for extra.

"Yeah you should have," Bellick grunted in disbelief.

Michael sighed, "It's not that big of a deal, we can fix it in the morning." He paused for effect staring up directly at Bellick, "I don't think mould should be a problem before then,

"Mould?" Bellick asked confused.

"Scofield, shut up man," C-Note whispered harshly.

Bellick frowned at the black inmate, "No you shut up, what are you talking about?" he asked turning his attention back to Michael.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Look Bellick, it's simple," she teased unable to rub in Bellick's face that he didn't understand why mould was in the picture, "you get dry wall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mould," Eve wanted to laugh at the confused face of Bellick as he silently tried to mouth the word.

C-Note chuckled, "Boss, that's just like one time in a thousand, for real,"

"Tell you what," Bellick began, "You and all your compañero here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place," the inmates all groaned in horror at the news but really they were loving it on the inside.

For once, the plan was moving so smoothly.

"But it's gonna take all night," Sucre complained.

"Well, it's gonna take all night," Bellick smirked, "Don't catch a sniffle,"

Once the guards all filed out after Bellick, the inmates rejoiced, laughing and smiling amongst each other but Eve watched Michael carefully, her hand carefully pressed against his thigh knowing he was still stressed out because if they escaped tonight, Michael would be leaving the one man he came in here to help behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers and her story.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank _gem-gem96_ , _nette0602_ , _NicoleReckless_ , _Demon2Angel_ , _Rachel-xox_ and _X1Sweetie1X_ for reviewing in the recents chapters :) you guys are the bomb. Shout outs and thanks to those who have put this story on their favourites and alerts as well as me on their favourite Author's list. :) There's quite a few of you but it has been almost a month since I've last updated so I apologise for not mentioning your names. I'm really sorry guys!  
><strong>

**But without further ado, the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

_**"And it's dark in a cold december  
>but i've got you to keep me warm<br>If you're broken i will mend ya  
>and keep you sheltered from the storm<br>that's raging on"  
>- Ed Sheeran "Lego House"<br>**_

Michael rested his back straight against the cold wall, softly banging the back of his head against the cement trying to hope that everything would go accordingly that they were finally leaving this Hell hole and he could spend the rest of his life where he had planned with Lincoln and Eve by his sides and probably have a couple of children with Eve's eyes and her intelligent.

He sounded like such a hopeless romantic.

But while he dreamed of how his life was going to play out after they escape, he could see Sucre scrunching his face resembling like he was constipated while looking over at Michael,

"Just say it Sucre," Michael sighed not pausing in his head banging probably damaging a few hundreds of much needed brain cells in the process but the anticipation was silently killing him inside.

"I...I know about you and Eve," Sucre spoke quickly but he didn't give Michael a chance to comment, "It's finally time too man,"

Just when Michael was going to reply back to his comment, Eve popped her head out and stared at the two men questioningly,

"You ok?" she asked looking down at Michael.

"No," he answered to her truthfully. Eve frowned and crouched down beside him staring deep into his eyes knowing he was so anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"It's almost time guys." She whispered to Michael cupping his cheek with her hand and watched as the tension he had felt seemed to magically fade away. Michael nodded but he didn't want to leave her comfort or the touch of her skin against his.

Sadly, he knew he had to, Sucre chose that moment to leave the two lovers as he quietly slinked back into the room. "I know Michael," she whispered sadly pressing her lips lightly against his. She pulled away watching the sadness swirl in his eyes but was useless to help him and it hurt her to be standing here watching him suffer.

Michael slipped his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, his lips pressed against her tightly, he could feel Eve relax against him after the initial shock passed and she returned the passion. "Thank you," he whispered breathing heavily against her lips and she nodded before stepping back from him just in time to see C-Note come walking over.

"Nine o'clock Fish," he smirked at Michael, "Showtime," Michael closed his eyes trying to hide the pain and it made the smirk on the other man's face fade away, "Let's go man," he said pitying the younger man. Eve patted his arm before following C-Note leaving Michael a couple of quick moments by himself to recollect his wits and pull himself together.

Eve stood on the side watching as the inmates minus John who was still missing in action and Charles who was on door duty, roll the carpet that covered the hole away. They all surrounded the hole in an odd circle with everyone's expression of eager happiness while leaving Michael and Eve to hold onto their pain silently. Michael pushed aside his sadness and smirked at his inmates,

"See you on the other side," Michael slowly climbed down the man made hole.

Eve watched her man disappear into the darkness. She had to admit though that there was a spark of eagerness for her to leave this prison and finish what she had started.

"You're next Eve," Charles said reaching out to help her descend into the hole.

T-Bag frowned glaring at her, "Now why does the lady get to go next?"

C-Note rolled his eyes and rounded onto the white trash inmate, "Because she's a lady," the larger inmate scoffed annoyed.

"See you guys soon then," Eve gave a small smile and climbed down just like Michael did. Once in the hole, she realised that the hole was so much bigger with her climbing through it; making her almost drop straight down a few times but Eve finally made it somewhat safely into the pipe system smiling softly at Michael who grinned at her and squeezed her hands quickly before dropping it. "This is really it huh?" she whispered seeing someone else climb down.

Michael nodded, "Yeah but we'll have each other out there," he smiled back and Eve nodded not wanting to ruin the moment by reminding him of what she had to do once she escaped.

"I hope you lovebirds aren't doing anything," Sucre warned as he dropped down. Eve and Michael rolled their eyes.

"Let's go then," Michael said before crouching and crawling along the pipe his face set in a serious expression as he remembered the path.

Eve casually crouched behind him and checked out his behind every time they passed a ray of light, she would feel her body tingle that same tingle and her face flush despite the seriousness of the situation somehow she still managed to get turned on by watching Michael.

"Eve, stop it," Sucre whispered to the woman in front of him knowing exactly what she was doing.

Eve managed to blush at being caught but luckily Sucre couldn't see it to tease her about it. "Can't help it," she quipped back.

"Dirty chica," Sucre teased and followed her down another set of pipe.

"Your boys better be there, rughead," Eve could hear T-Bag warn C-Note.

"They'll be there Cleatis, don't you worry," C-Note replied back.

Eve rolled her eyes at the two inmates who were always at each other's throat; she would be so happy and glad to finally get rid of the racist inmate after this night. After crawling through another pipe, Eve watched as Michael climbed upwards, she could hear him huffing and grunting with effort and flinched every time she would see him slip only to pick himself back on track. Once Michael disappeared from her eyesight she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"You've got it bad chica," Sucre whispered from beside her and she hushed him with an elbow to his side.

"Ok, let's go. Eve," Michael whispered calling out to them that it was safe. Eve tugged on the rope and slowly climbed up it reminded of her training she did when she was younger and in record time, Eve climbed out of the drain and crouched beside Michael before the two stole a sweet kiss. Sucre popped his head and rolled his eyes seeing the two at the end of their kiss. Eve grinned and followed Michael's example and helped the man out. As each inmate popped their head out of the drain, they helped each other work as a team quickly and efficiently. When the last person, Charles was out huffing and puffing, Eve smiled at her old friend, "You alright Charles?"

Charles grinned at her, "I'm good, haven't been this good in years," she grinned back at him seeing the light twinkle in his eyes at the action. She looked over at Michael and frowned seeing his horrified expression.

"Michael?" she asked carefully and looked over to his line of sight, "Oh no," she whispered seeing the brand new pipe instead of an old rotted one. She watched with a pain in her chest as Michael climbed up to take a closer look, she could see his expression and it made her want to cry. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his hands shook as he trailed his fingers against the silver pipe.

"They replaced it," he whispered shockingly to Eve and he could hear the tears he was holding back. Eve pressed her lips together and clenched her hands to her chest as she watched Michael fight and pull against the pipe trying to loosen it up, "Son of a bitch," he cursed when one way couldn't work, "He's there,"

Sucre placed a hand on Eve's shoulder trying to comfort the female inmate but it didn't work only made her realise how desperate Michael was right now.

"Here Michael, use this," Charles said handing him a long metal pipe. Eve stood and watched and Sucre and Michael tried to pry the pipe away but before they could T-Bag shushed them by the door. Eve tensed holding her breath. They could hear keys jingling out in the corridor from the closed door. Eve looked over at Michael desperately giving him a silent message.

"It's too thick," Michael whispered more to Lincoln and Eve than the other inmates when the new pipe refused to budge from its place, "I'm so sorry," Eve walked over to her lover and held him close to her chest. Michael slipped his arms around her waist and held onto her desperately. "We're not getting out of here," he announced to the others, slightly muffled by the uniform of Eve's. She stroked Michael's arm hoping to offer the best comfort she could give in a situation like this.

"Unfortunately Pretty, that ain't an option," T-Bag threatened shoving a shank closer to Michael and Eve.

Eve felt Michael tense in her arms and glared at T-Bag warning him. She would probably be able to drop T-Bag easily but Michael refused to let her leave his sides, his arms squeezing her closer to him. So all she could do was hope that T-Bag was smart enough to recognise the look in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime in the foreseeable future, I might be putting up a story about Timo from The Finders, a shame that the series was cancelled but I got hooked on to the thirteen episodes :) and the moment I saw Toby on screen, ideas flashed in my head!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Oh my #!&% something! My laptop crashed recently and I have lost the chapter after 30! It was all typed up to my liking and now I've lost them but it's alright, luckily I have the brief notes written down in a book and some chapters backed up in a hard-drive so not all is gone. ****  
><strong>

**But here is the awaited chapter 31!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers and her story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Thirty-One<br>"I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it  
>to room next level, baby<br>I knew I want this bad bitch  
>This is the remix<br>Baby, let me blow your mind tonight  
>- I See Stars "Till The World Ends"<em>**

Eve held onto Michael as he collapsed into her arms, she rubbed the back of his head trying to comfort him with her actions instead of words when she noticed T-Bag approaching them waving his little shank to emphasize his threat.

"Unfortunately Pretty, that ain't an option," he spoke slowly, "You are gonna get us out of here,"

Michael whined lowly that only Eve had picked up and she held onto the man tighter.

"Unless that shank is somehow gonna take out the pipe then I suggest you put it away before someone gets hurt," Eve warned the other convict.

"I'll put it in his neck if he doesn't get us out of here," T-Bag growled but the strong fierce Eve remained calm.

"Bring it down a peg, T-Bag," Sucre warned

T-Bag turned to stare at Sucre and growled, "Shut your mouth!"

Eve shook her head subtly at C-Note seeing as the other man was quietly approaching T-Bag from behind attempting to disarm the man but T-Bag hurt movement behind him and twirled around quickly,

"Remember Pretty, I am serving life plus one so if I get busted for attempted escape, I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem," T-Bag offhandedly said "That's like a parking ticket to me," he shrugged.

Eve snorted, "Yeah I'm also in here for life so if you attempt to harm Michael in any way, I'm not afraid to shove that shank in your throat without a second or thought of remorse,"

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Everyone looked up at the pipe knowing that Lincoln was trying to bust through the pipe to them. Michael sniffed staring longingly up at the pipe.

"Look right now we have to keep a cool head," T-Bag snorted still holding his shank, "I mean it T-Bag, just because you're armed doesn't mean I can't drop you in five seconds," she threatened the taller man back. T-Bag was about to retort when they heard the clanging of the keys outside the maintenance door, "Hide," Eve hissed quickly, pulling Michael behind her.

Eve leaned Michael against the wall standing in front of him and peeking through some boxes and buckets on the shelf along with Charles and T-Bag who had followed her, she could hear the door creak open and watched with anticipation as the guard wandered into the room looking around with a frown on his face. Eve winced catching a glimpse of the guard picking up the broken pipe that was neglected during the argument. She gave T-Bag a quick glare.

"Hey Keith! Come check this out!" the guard walked away when his friend never replied, "Keith?"

Eve nodded at everyone to fall into action, Sucre quickly rushed over to close the door quietly.

"We got to go. Now," Charles ordered, "give me the rope," Sucre looked over at Michael unsure if he should follow the instructions of the older man, "Give me the rope now," but he had no time to think when Charles ordered him with much more force than before. Sucre sighed and handed over the rope from his uniform pocket, "Tie that off," he ordered T-Bag handing the end.

Eve ignored the rest of the crew as she focused on Michael who was half looking up at the pipe and at Charles. She could tell he didn't want to leave when they were so close, so close to being over the other side of these walls. Eve walked over to Michael and trailed her fingers along his cheek watching as Michael closed his eyes still frowning in pain.

Beside them, Charles had already slipped down the gutter and C-Note was getting ready to move on next followed by T-Bag and lastly Sucre who looked over at the couple not wanting to break their moment but afraid for all of them being found out.

"We got to go, guys," Sucre said looking between Eve and Michael, "It's done, let's go," he commented before slipping down.

Eve watching Michael's reaction as he stared back up the still intact pipe with an expression that reminded her of when a child had lost their mother in a crowded place. It was just too heartbreaking.

"We don't have to go, we can continue to try Michael, it's up to you, and I'll stay with you all the way,"

"We need to go," Michael said sadly watching as she slipped down the rope. Michael quickly untied the knot and hooked the rope to the gutter before slipping down the rope and pulling the gutter across just in time for two guards to enter the room discussing the broken pipe.

The trip back to the break room was tense and quick, everyone just wanted to get to the room before they were busted. She watched as Sucre climbed up the hole before being joined by C-Note and T-Bag. Michael nodded at Eve who returned the nod and she scanned the room seeing Charles struggling against the wall,

"Charles?" she asked jogging over to the man, "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck," he gasped attempting to pull himself free from the pipe that hooked onto his uniform. "Go, I'll be right behind you,"

Eve frowned unsure of what to do, "Eve!" she heard Michael hiss her name from above.

"Go Eve," Charles adamantly urged her and she nodded obeying his command. Michael reached his arm down and helped her up the hole.

"Where's Charles?" he asked frantically when he didn't see the older man appear at the hole.

"He got caught on something, he's trying to get free," Eve quickly explained.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sucre urged slapping his palm against the hole.

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

They all stared at the bolted door and quickly moved into action, grabbing the pieces to cover the hole while Eve crouched trying to spot Charles.

"Stay there. Stay down there," Michael hissed before Sucre covered the hole and they pulled the carpet over the top quickly. Eve spun around to the door when she heard the clanking of the crowbar meeting the cement floor.

Bellick marched in, face red and nostrils flared, "Why was this door locked?"

"Wasn't locked, boss," T-Bag said waving his arms around, "The fan kept pushing it open, so we just had to wedge it closed," T-Bag shrugged trying to be casual.

Eve noticed Michael grabbing onto the crowbar and it made her heart thump quicker, she was afraid that he would act irrationally with how the night had turned out, she was afraid he would get himself in a deeper hole.

"You've been in here all night, not doing a damn thing," Bellick growled.

"Room is still wet boss, nothing we could do," Sucre explained.

"Bunch of shiftless, no-good convicts," Bellick insulted them but Eve ignored the large head guard when Michael was tensed up and his face contorted with anger. He marched over to Bellick before Eve could grab him and hold him back. Michael tossed the crowbar aside in anger and stopped before Bellick breathing heavily, "You got something to say, Scofield?" but he just looked away making Eve deflate with relief, "Wrap it up and all five of you get your asses back to the block," Bellick ordered before walking out.

While the other inmates helped Charles up from the hole, Eve snapped her attention over at Michael, "Michael, you scared me," she gasped but Michael smiling apologetically at her and holding her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry we couldn't escape," Michael apologised in a breathless whisper.

Eve shook her head, "It's ok Michael, Lincoln is who matters to you at this moment,"

"You do too," he whispered back wanting her to know she was just as important to him as his brother.

They pulled apart when the door was thrown open and Bellick stepped in looking smug, "You seem to be one light,"

Eve glanced down at Charles tying the laces of his boots before standing up, "Right here, boss," she could almost have laughed at the saddened look on the guard's face knowing he couldn't punish any of them and felt satisfied once Bellick was out of the room walking out in anger.

"Oh, no. No way!" C-Note ranted before kicking and punching at the dry wall. "I should be halfway to seeing my family right now!"

"But you're not so suck it up, we all should be halfway to our destination and none of it is Michael's fault," Eve warned everyone.

The door was opened again but this time another guard stepped in, "Let's go," he called out almost sounding too happy but none of them moved all to saddened by the fact they hadn't escaped, "Now!" the guard yelled getting fed up.

They walked in a single line with Sucre leading and Eve pulling up from behind back to Gen-Pop, she see the tensed shoulders that Michael carried as they marched and wasn't sure how she could help him this time knowing how he was so worried with Lincoln now that they weren't going to escape.

"Keep moving." A guard slapped Michael's back startling the two of them, "Move it ladies," Eva sighed and patted Michael's arm before walking up the stairs and back into her lonely cell and dropping onto her mattress giving her bracelet and quick kiss before closing her eyes and attempting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs and thanks to "OhhKellyRose", "ks90", "h sloanx16" and "Bloody-Lace" for adding this story to their alert page, and "elia4ever" for putting this story on their favourite list.<br>**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:** _Chapter_ Thirty-Two**  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** I have re-read chapter thirty-two and didn't find it to my liking so I decided to add some bits and fix some grammar mistakes. So here is Chapter Thirty-Two point Two.

* * *

><p>Once the gates were unlocked, Eve rushed over to cell 40 intending to check on Michael after the events of last night, however, she found Sucre reassuring Michael. The scene reminded her to two brothers instead of two cell mates and it made her wonder how life for her now would have been different if her husband's brother had loved her husband like a brother instead of an enemy.<p>

"…I ain't mad at you,"

"Thank you," Michael returned having his back to her to stare over at Sucre.

Without a word, Eve stepped into the cell giving her nod to Sucre before she dropped down onto Michael's mattress, startling the young man but he smiled weakly back at her.

"How long until…" Sucre asked from above on his mattress, he knew that his cell mate was counting down the minutes until the execution and he wished he could help but Sucre was only human and while he gave Michael his sympathies; he wanted out of this place more.

"16 hours," Michael checked his watch for the answer.

Eve stayed quiet as she listened to the conversation between two friends, "Are his lawyers making any progress?" Sucre asked curiously, "Is there still a chance with that?" he asked between the three of them in the cell, he had the least amount of information on Michael's older brother's execution and it was understandable that Michael would share that sort of information with the woman who was…sharing his body heat when they were alone.

"No, there's only one person who can really stop this execution," Michael said slowly turning to face Eve who stared blankly back at his face and he was afraid of how his woman was going to act.

"Sara," Eve explained to Sucre who jumped sitting up straight at the shocking answer.

"Wha? Why?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know every detail now. He looked down at Michael before straining his neck to get a glimpse of Eve's face but she was guarded and he couldn't read her. He hoped the future events that would follow wouldn't revert Eve back into her shell when she had first arrived at the prison, all quiet and kept to herself most of the time.

"Sara's father's the senator," Michael explained not taking his eyes of the woman in front of him. He sighed tiredly and stepped closer to her. Sucre dropped his head back onto his pillow and pretended not to be in the room, he imagined himself outside the walls just to give the couple below some sort of privacy. "Eve," he heard Michael whispered faintly.

Eve looked up at Michael with a sort of sad smile, she nodded, "I know Michael," she whispered back lowly, "I understand," she pressed. Michael didn't reply but dropped his head closer to her to press his lips against her own. He trailed his fingers along the base of her neck before tangling them into her hair to pull her lips closer against his. Michael just didn't want this moment to end. He pulled back for air when his chest burned slightly from the lack of oxygen and continued to press light feather kisses against her lips to reassure his feelings for her were true and would stay.

Tracing her face with his eyes one last time, Michael headed out of his cell. Eve sighed as Sucre jumped down from his mattress and smiled softly at her, he patted her shoulder to give her his sympathy. He grinned down at her when she looked up at him with a small smile on her face, "Thanks Sucre," she said playing with the bracelet as her mind went overload with worry for Michael, for Lincoln and especially for John whose news were still unknown.

While Michael was escorted to his infirmary session, Sucre and Eve were told that yard time was starting. They filed out with the other inmates outside for some fresher air. Eve shivered releasing that the weather had dropped to chilling and even in her prison issued beanie and jacket she was still cold. Sucre and Eve dropped down onto an empty set of benches,

"If you had escaped last night, where would you have been right now?" Sucre asked striking up a conversation to disturb the silence that fell over them.

Eve looked over at Sucre a little confused, "Most likely tracking down the man who ruined everything for me," she shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

Sucre narrowed his eyes at her in thought, "Sometimes it's hard for me to see you as anything but small and not dangerous," Eve chuckled with Sucre. "You would be with Maricruz now," she stated.

Sucre nodded solemnly, "I would and we would run away, somewhere sunny, Maricruz likes sunny places," he chuckled sadly, "I hope it's a boy, teach it tricks of the trade ya know?" he joked and Eve smiled at him.

Their conversation came to an end, when Sucre saw Michael walking over to them, the look in his eyes was focused entirely on the woman sitting with Sucre. He moved himself along the bench allowing Michael to take his previous spot.

"He doesn't even know what happened," Michael said to Eve sadly.

Eve sighed, "He doesn't blame you Michael, he's your brother, he knows you did all that you could have,"

"I promised I would get him out of here,"

"You promised a lot of people, Pretty," T-Bag said strolling over to them.

Eve rolled her eyes at T-Bag, "Back up T-Bag, he wouldn't have promised you if you didn't butt your trash self into our business," she snarled at the man.

"This don't concern you, girl," T-Bag warned before bending forward to speak to Michael, Sucre saw the look on Eve's face, "You don't get a man's hopes up like that and then just…" Eve narrowed her eyes and Sucre the fire that was burning in her eyes, it was something dangerous, something that would get surely her into trouble.

"Back up or I'll beat your skinny ass into the ground," Sucre growled towering over T-Bag and coming to defend both Michael and Eve. "And it wouldn't take much to do it,"

T-Bag was too stunned and scared to find anything to say back to Sucre after the latter had threatened him like that. Sucre was much taller and bigger than him and he was afraid. "All right ladies! Rec time's over! Back on the block!" the guard yelled saving T-Bag from saying anything to Sucre.

"You own me a ticket out of here, Pretty Boy," T-Bag said waveringly to Michael. "And I will collect," Sucre clucked his tongue at T-Bag scaring the inmate even further. T-Bag tried his best to hide as he scurried away from the trio.

Eve watched amazed at Sucre and walked alongside with him as they marched back to their cells, "Wow, Sucre, I never knew you had it in you to do that," she said looking up at him with large eyes.

Sucre chuckled rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah I didn't either but I thought it was time," Eve nodded looking behind her to see Charles and Michael talking, "I saw what you were going to do to T-Bag and just had to step in,"

"What?" Eve asked startled.

"There was a look on your face," Sucre explained, "It was dangerous and wanted to save your ass from being stuck in the SHU for a couple of days," he shrugged giving her a small grin, "didn't want Michael to be moping during that time," Eve blushed faintly looking away from Sucre's grin and twinkling eyes. "You guys…suit," he shrugged and patted her back gently, "besides with all those secrets he has stored up in his brain he needs to find some sort of relief," Eve rolled her eyes as Sucre laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Yes, I know. It has been a very long time but I am updating it now, so forgive me? :)**

**By the way, xXCompletexDisasterXx**, **I have fixed the typo in that chapter for you, thanks for even messaging me about it! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break. I do own Eve Summers and her story.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Three<br>"When everything turns to black_  
><em>You don't know where to go<em>  
><em>You need something<em>  
><em>To justify your soul<em>  
><em>Silence is broken<em>  
><em>Confidence is gone<em>  
><em>Everything you're holding on to <em>  
><em>Falls<em>..."  
><em>- Kari Kimmel "Black"<em>

Sitting on her mattress, the words of Sucre seemed to echo around in her head like it was on a recorder with repeat on. _"besides with all those secrets he has stored up in his brain he needs to find some sort of relief,"_

She knew it was said out of jest but she couldn't ignore the words, Eve knew the stress Michael's body must be dealing with, she couldn't fathom how he lived through the days in such an environment like this. Eve nodded to herself playing with her bracelet getting rid of the strange feeling in her chest as she marched over towards Michael and Sucre's cell.

Sucre and Michael stared up at her curiously, "Hey Eve," Sucre smiled.

"Hey Sucre, Michael, I need to talk to you," she said as calm as possible. Michael and Sucre shared a confused looking with the latter shrugging his shoulders giving a small grin. Michael smiled as he followed Eve out of GenPop.

Eve stopped walking when they were back into the dimly lit corridor where their relationship took a step forward. Her eyes darted to the very spot where she and Michael had made love, instantly the images flashed through her mind making her blush so faintly in the corridor and her body slowly started to respond to the stimulus. Michael glanced over at her concerned at her quietness but seeing her flushed cheeks made him grin. He felt…proud that with only looking back at the _scene of crime_ she had blushed with the actions that he has performed on her, only for her.

At first, getting arrested and sent to prison had been solely about breaking Lincoln out but when he met Eve Summers, first woman to be sent to a men's prison, he had watched how quiet and the way she kept out of the other inmate's ways hoping to stay out of trouble and he knew he had to help her escape but after all the hours they had spent together, somehow they had bonded and along the way his feelings for her grew and till this day they were still growing.

"Everything is going to be alright," Eve tried to comfort her lover unknowingly breaking him from his short moment of paradise, "with Lincoln and the escape, everything will be alright," she reassured him again.

Michael smiled warmly at her pulling her into a hug with the intention of just wanting her body touching his own, "I messed with the chair," he began recalling his actions only just moments before, "made it look like a rat chewed on the wires and was electrocuted. It will delay the execution for a little while longer," Eve nodded looking up at him with something Michael interpreted as proud before she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Michael froze in surprise that Eve had initiated when it had always been him but he quickly kissed her back with as much passion as she returned.

"No matter what," Eve whispered huskily, "I'll always be here for you," she promised. Michael nodded not knowing how to really reply to her promise. A strong passionate feeling rushed through his body; no one had ever made him feel or treated him like Eve, not even Lincoln. He pressed her lips against his this time rougher and more demanding while his hands played with her uniform. Eve smiled softly against his lips as her own hands removed his uniform.

There again in the corridor where they had first consummated their strange love for each other, Michael knew Eve was going to be his forever, no matter what and silently Michael promised to be there for her, no matter what.

Just as Michael had his epiphany, Eve realised that Michael was going to be the man she would spend forever, if possible with.

Back in her cell, Eve massaged her aching body but the content smile continued to play on her lips,

"Open on 40!" She heard Bellick's annoying voice vibrate through GenPop. She sighed knowing trouble was about to come. She couldn't hear the mumbled whispered that Bellick was saying to Michael but she knew it wasn't good. "Open on 41!" Eve watched with anticipation as the gates groaned loudly, "Summers, Burrows' being sent to Final Visitation, he requested seeing you and Scofield here," Eve looked up at him in surprise, "You look surprised," Bellick smirked.

"Of course," Eve returned, "I wouldn't have thought he would request to see me," Bellick grunted at her not knowing what else to say.

"Come on," he grunted unhappily while Eve grinned glancing over at Michael trying to throw her arms around him as just moments ago they were somewhat happy. As they followed Bellick down the stairs, Eve watched as the lights flickered on and off, she winced knowing the power to the chair was just switched on. She couldn't believe this was it for Lincoln.

The corridors to the room seemed even darker than the rest of the prison; lights flickered like it was about to die out, the floors were stained and grimy from sloppy cleaning. It was overall a depressing sight but sadly, it suited the mood.

"You'll wait for Burrows to be escorted in," Bellick said unlocking the door and pushing it open. Eve followed the quiet Michael in, "Good luck," Bellick mocked the two and all Eve wanted to do was throw her arms around Bellick's chunky neck and watched as his face turned blue, it wouldn't help Lincoln's case but it would make the world a better place.

"Asshole," Eve cursed once the door was locked again. "Michael," she sighed watching as he paced back and forth, "Michael," she called his name louder. Michael just jumped being startled out of his thoughts, "It's not the end yet," she whispered soothingly to him, "there's still time for a miracle," she added giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Thank you," Michael said, his voice wavering making Eve's heart clench at the sound. "I don't know what I would do without you," he confessed wanting to pull her into his arms and kiss her but he knew they couldn't be doing such things, it would complicate everything.

Eve slipped away from Michael just as the door opened again, she smiled softly seeing Lincoln walk into the room chained by his hands and feet and escorted by two guards. It was sad that they saw him as such a dangerous man, when she herself had killed so many. It was just unfair for Lincoln to be on death row and her able to live out the rest of her life in a male prison.

"Linc, you have to change into these," Prison Guard Patterson called out handing Lincoln a pile.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked confused.

"At the moment of death, the body becomes incontinent, so…"

"It's a diaper?" Lincoln asked sadly as he came to the conclusion of what the guard was saying to him.

"Yeah," Patterson said, "you need to wear it,"

Lincoln smirked turning around to face Michael and Eve, "Make me," Eve smiled watching as even before death, Lincoln was gonna give them a hard time, "It's a good look, huh? It's, uh, for the electricity," Lincoln explained his new hairdo to Michael. Eve stepped away closer to the barred window trying to give the brothers some sort of privacy, "Hair gets in the way or something,"

Eve sniffed watching as Michael embraced Lincoln tightly, "I did everything I could,"

"I know you did," Lincoln said accepting his outcome. "Last time I had my head shaved was when I was running with Derek," Lincoln walked towards Eve smiling at her and giving her arm a quick squeeze, "Remember Derek?"

"Uh yeah," Michael mumbled.

"Bet me 40 bucks I wouldn't shave it," Lincoln chuckled. "I said, make it 100, still owe me,"

"Have you heard from Veronica," Michael asked

"She's supposed to be coming,"

"Is there any news on the appeal? Cause there could still be a chance…"

"Stop it, Michael," Lincoln frowned, "Please," there was some silence on both party. Eve just stood and watched like an outsider, "this thing's gonna happen, I gotta get my head straight. Let's just share memories, swap stories, talk about the damn weather anything but torturing myself with the idea of hope," Lincoln shrugged, "I can't take it anymore,"

"All right," Michael whispered.

Eve clapped her hands together, "Why don't we play some cards as we swap stories?" she asked smiling softly at Lincoln who nodded returning the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank those who have added this story onto their favourites and alert! You guys are awesome! :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. I own Eve Summers and her story.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Four<br>"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
>See heaven's got a plan for you.<br>Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
>- Swedish House Mafia "Don't You Worry child"<em>

"How'd you meet your husband Eve?" Lincoln asked curiously while Michael dealt the cards out.

Eve smiled remembering to her childhood, "Our parents knew each other and the moment when we met, you could say it was love at first sight," she chuckled as the two brothers before her smiled, "when my parents died, Bill; Mark's father, took me in."

"You didn't have any other family?" Michael asked just as curious as Lincoln about her childhood.

Eve shook her head, "No, not that I knew of, I never saw any aunts or uncles or cousins, it was just friends. We dated most through of high school and got married shortly after. I remember it was just a small wedding with Mark's family and some of our high school friends, John was hiding in the back with his status as a mob boss it was hard for him to show his face but I had wanted him to walk me down the aisle that day,"

"Perfect wedding?" Lincoln asked looking over at his brother who showed no discomfort of the subject they were on.

"It was for the both of us," Eve answered, "We were happy for a couple of years, then that night happened," she said sadly looking down at her cards, "It was Jonathon, my brother in law, who had planned everything, the raping the killing. I never thought he would do such a thing to his own family." Eve ranted, "So I killed them, one by one I crossed them off my list but Jonathon escaped," Eve released a breath, "and here I am,"

Lincoln and Michael glanced at each other before Lincoln dropped his much larger hand on her, "I'm glad those sons of bitches are dead," Eve nodded with a small smile, her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall.

Eve cleared her throat as the door threw opened. She watched Veronica step through and instantly threw her arms around Lincoln. Before looking confused look as her eyes landed on Eve. Eve gave her a smile trying to show she wasn't a threat.

"Veronica, this is Eve. Michael's girlfriend you could say," Lincoln casually introduced the two women.

"We lost the appeal," Veronica said after a silent greeting between Eve and herself. "Your friend Sara came by though," Veronica said looking down at Michael.

"Did she hear you out?"

"She did,"

"Is she gonna talk to her father?"

"I sure as hell hope so,"

Eve looked away over to Lincoln who stood away from the group, "Doesn't matter anymore guys, you've done more than enough for me, that's the most important thing,"

"I couldn't bring LJ," Veronica confessed.

Lincoln nodded understanding his son's situation, "I know"

"I can get him on the phone though," Veronica said walking towards Lincoln.

Eve looked down at Michael placing her small hands on his shoulders and smiling sadly when his hand joined with her as he looked up at her with such sad eyes. It didn't needed to be said, their eyes conveyed how they felt for each other at this moment, they were trying to be strong for the other and as well for Lincoln. In the background, Eve could hear fragments of Lincoln's conversation with his son, it made her smile thinking about her own child.

**Flashback**

"_Dad hurt himself," Mark said through the phone. Eve watched as fat droplets of rain ran down the window, "tripped and hurt himself trying to fix the window panes," he chuckled._

"_Is he going to be ok?"_

"_He's fine," Mark laughed._

"_Stay the night," Eve suggested turning away from the window to watch her daughter play with her building blocks in the playpen, "It's raining cats and dogs outside and I would feel safer if you weren't on the road tonight,"_

_Mark sighed in her ear, "All right, only because you asked,"_

"_Dada?" Alyshia asked looking up at her mother with those big eyes_, _"Dada!" she cried out with her hands up in the air._

"_Your princess wants to talk to you," Eve laughed._

"_And I shall be obey,"_

"_All right Alyshia, daddy wants to talk to you,"_

"_Okay!" Alyshia grabbed onto the phone tightly once it was in her hands, "Dada? Come home?" Eve watched the expression on her childish face turn sad as Mark told her the news, "Okay…" she sighed dramatically, "Kiss gwandpa for Shia ok?" Eve chuckled hearing how she shortened her name. "Love dada too!" she kissed the phone a couple of times before walking to Eve again, "Dada talk to mama,"_

"_Ok Alyshia, why don't you pack up your toys for bed ok?" Alyshia pouted but did as her mother said…_

**End**

"Eve?" Michael asked watching the vacant look appear in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about, "what were you just thinking of?"

Eve smiled down at Michael, "Alyshia," she said before tracing the bracelet on her wrist.

"I've never given a damn about what people thought of me," Lincoln ranted as he paced around the table where Eve, Michael and Veronica sat, "Never, the last couple of days," he scoffed, "gotta admit, y'know." Lincoln sat down, "Lee Harvey Oswald, John Wilkes Booth, Lincoln Burrows. I'm gonna go down in history with these freaks. Bitch of it all is I didn't do it," Lincoln angrily shoved everything off the table, the bland pancakes fell onto the floor while Lincoln continued to take out his anger on the table. "I didn't do it!"

Veronica stared at Eve in thought, "I remember seeing your face on the news. Eve Summers," Veronica nodded to herself, "I read about your case too," Eve nodded feeling uncomfortable at the attention the female lawyer had on her, "Why did you murder those men?"

Michael cleared his throat, "I love you Linc," he interrupted hoping to take the heat off of Eve even for just a little while.

The warden stepped into the room followed by the guards, "It's time,"

Michael stepped up in shock followed by Eve while Veronica stood there in stunned silence. They watched as Lincoln stood up in acceptance. The guards approached each inmate to chain them again. There was only the sounds of Lincoln's chains dragging along as they were led through the hallways.

"Warden!" a guard yelled out

"What is it?"

"It's the Governor," the warden briskly walked to the guard, "Yes Governor?" there was a long silence as the Governor spoke to the Warden. "Ok, the governor has reviewed your case fully." He shook his head sadly, "He's not granting clemency," fallen faces followed through the inmates and Veronica as they swallowed the news. "Let's proceed."

Michael and Eve looked at each other sadly, Eve nodded encouragingly knowing how Michael was trying very hard not to cry. The group continued to trudge along until Bellick turned around once Lincoln passed a yellow line on the floor, "You can't go pass here, once he's in the death chamber, you'll be escorted to the viewing room." Eve clenched at the words that Bellick spoke. It made her angry hearing him speak so casually about a man going to die.

She watched sadly while standing beside Michael discreetly squeezing his hand as Veronica embraced Lincoln tightly whispering words of love into his ear.

"Uncuff them," The warden ordered. Michael eagerly showed his cuff.

Eve looked away knowing Michael was crying and it hurt her so bad to see him break down like that, the reason of his imprisonment now just minutes away from the electric chair. Michael sniffled as he walked back to be handcuffed again. Eve slowly walked over to Lincoln catching the older man's sad gaze. She threw her arms around his body, "You've been like a brother to me Linc,"

Lincoln smiled before kissing her forehead, "Take care of him," he whispered before she headed back. Eve nodded before being cuffed again by Bellick. Eve stayed by Michael's side trying to silent her crying. Sure she had watched and kill people but it was different to see someone you know die like this.

Michael grabbed onto Eve's hand despite the handcuff digging into his skin. He didn't care who saw it anymore, he just needed Eve's comfort right now. The couple watched as Lincoln walked further away from them. This was it, they all thought, this would be the last time they ever see a man named Lincoln Burrows.


	35. Chapter 35

**I would like to thank those for reading and adding this story to their alerts! :) You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Five<em>

_"Round and around  
>and around and around<br>we go  
>Oh now tell me now<br>tell me now tell me now  
>you know."<br>- Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko "Stay"_

They sat in absolute silence in the observation room; Eve had always wondered why people would want to watch a man have over a thousand voltages sent coursing through his body as it fries every cell from his brain straight down to his toes. She felt it was cruel, a legal form of torture for a so called convicted man by the so called justice system.

Sometimes the justice system could be so unfair.

There weren't many people in the room, a couple of viewers sat in the back row while they had front seat, Michael hadn't said a word not even utter a sound as he sat in-between herself and Veronica, just sitting their rubbing his palms together. Eve wanted to reach over and show him some comfort but she knew it wasn't an appropriate time, there were too many eyes watching and showing Michael such a gesture would surely break him, breaking that last strand of hope he was holding on so tightly for a miracle to happen.

The curtains pulled back breaking her moment of self-rant as they watched Lincoln's dejected face. She watched the way his cheeks hollowed as he breathed out heavily. Seeing Lincoln strapped down to the chair with the wet sponge and helmet on his head brought back the images of those men she killed. The way they had looked back at her with the same face Lincoln had on, the face of a dead man. It was unfair, Lincoln was convicted of killing one man, **one** man and sent to the electric chair – albeit that man had been the brother of the vice president, while on the other hand, here she was still living and sent to life imprisonment in a male's prison for killing 6 men.

Sometimes the justice system could be so flawed.

Michael reached over to Eve wanting to soak in the comfort he knew she would give him if he asked and this time he was begging for it because somewhere, deep down, he knew that this was it, the end of the line for a man named Lincoln Burrows. His brother.

"What's he saying?" Veronica asked as they watched Lincoln's lips mutter words. "What do you think he's saying?"

Eve narrowed her eyes trying to get a reading from his lips.

"_-turn-round…"_

They draped the black cloth over his face another step in the preparation bringing them closer towards the execution. Eve spun her head back taking notice of the man wearing a brown jacket with greying hair. Their eyes met and Eve found it hard to breath. She recognised him and wondered if he was here to say goodbye. He gave her a small smile after shaking the surprise in his system away. Her eyes narrowed at him wondering if she should say anything but the way his lips tightened together and the lines around his eyes becoming more noticeable made Eve close her mouth and press her lips together forcing the words to die at her throat.

In the corner of her eye, Eve caught the curtains close, Michael stood up dropping her hand quickly,

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Veronica answered her voice just as confused as Michael.

Michael looked down at Eve hoping she would have an answer for his question, "What's happening? What the hell's going on in there?"

Eve frowned turning back around but the man had gone.

* * *

><p>Eve, Michael and Veronica were back in Final Visitation, they hadn't heard anything about Lincoln for some time now, their nerves on the point of breaking. Eve watched as Veronica and Michael sought out each other, holding onto each other's hands offering each other what comfort that they can give. Eve would have joined them, if her mind wasn't so occupied by the man in the back of the room, she stood by the window watching the snow fall and blanket across the once green yard.<p>

The warden walked into the room attracting Eve's attention onto him, his face sombre as he approached Michael slowly,

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that you're had to go through all this,"

Somehow the words made Eve wonder, it wasn't usually what you would say to someone who had just lost a loved one. But in their grief, Veronica and Lincoln could only hear the words _'sorry'_. The faint clanging of chains being moved around made everyone turn to the door with Lincoln walking in.

"What happened in there?" Michael asked urgently to the warden.

Eve held herself tightly, "Judge Kessler called, the execution's been delayed."

"What do you mean '_delayed_'?" she asked confused.

The warden turned to face her shocked as though just only realising that she was also in the room, "Apparently, some new evidence has come to light,"

"What evidence?" Veronica asked quickly.

"I don't understand," Michael stressed rubbing at his forehead, "How long do we have? One day? Two days?"

"That's all the information I have at the moment," the warden replied shaking his head slightly, "I'm sorry. I'll give you a minute,"

When warden and the guards left, Michael sat back down slowly, "I need to know how much time we have,"

Veronica ran her hand along Lincoln's face trying to convince herself that this was real, that he was really here with her, "I'll go and see the judge and find out," she stood up to kiss him gently, "You're with Michael, you'll be okay," Veronica looked over at Eve and gave a small nod before walking out the room.

Eve looked back down at the brothers after the door closed shut behind the female lawyer. She tensed at the words that came out of Lincoln's mouth.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The guy in the viewing room,"

"No,"

"It was dad," the muscles in Lincoln's body was so coiled up it reminded her of a snake ready to strike at his predator. "It was dad,"

Eve turned her back to them to continue to stare down at the snow, her hands on the window pane clenched tightly. Her mind wondering what it would feel for Lincoln to see his father again after so many years and not once did he ever visit his son in prison.

"I saw him," Eve said softly, "I saw a man standing in the back of the room watching you with sad eyes,"

Lincoln stood up as quickly as he could with his chained hands and feet, "Was it my dad? Was it?" he asked quickly, jolting the smaller woman around as he questioned her.

Michael jumped to his feet firmly pulling Lincoln away from Eve and holding onto Eve like she was the most fragile person on the planet,

"She saw a man Linc, how could Eve know it was dad?"

And the whole time, Eve kept silent soaking in Michael's warm hand running along her back while she stared at the desperate look in Lincoln's eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't forget to drop a word or two! :)<span>_


	36. Chapter 36

**Ohhohoho readers! I am so back into the groove for this story! :) Expect updates more regularly now!  
><strong>

I've written the first season out** and I do have plans for a **sequel** but should I have one? What do you think?  
><strong>

**Comments! Comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story.**

* * *

><p><em>Thirty-Six<em>

_"Can't bribe me with money  
>Can't shower me with shame<br>Another killer from a broken home  
>Until you cover me with manic fame"<br>- Avenged Sevenfold "Natural Born Killer"  
><em>

Eve paused in her shoveling to blow into her gloved hands, despite dressing in double layers, she could still feel the bite of the cold. It was just like any other day at PI it seemed, except now they were shoveling the ground and ready for it to be salted. Michael had caught her up to date with Lincoln. She knew it was him; the man that Lincoln said was their father. He had somehow leaked the information regardless if it was false or not that the body buried was not of Terrence Steadman. The plan of escaping was still in motion and Eve was actually quite excited for it.

"You know what they say about weather in the Midwest," she could hear C-Note telling Sucre a joke, "if you don't like it, wait an hour," he shrugged with a smirk.

Eve laughed hearing C-Note's kind of dry joke but it lightened her mood even more. Michael caught her eye, grinning at her to see her smiling and laughing after an event like the last couple of days.

"We're still going out through the infirmary, we're still going to do it from the guard's room," Michael said walking towards Eve, "just the in-between we're gonna have to change,"

C-Note approached Michael confused and frustrated, "Wait a minute. Why are you changing the plan, man? We're already through that room beneath the infirmary, that's all we gotta do is to get through that pipe and we're home free,"

Michael and Eve rolled her eyes, "There's a reason they replaced that pipe with a 12-inch, Darwin," Eve mocked, "People can't get through it,"

Michael nodded giving Eve a quick quirk of his lips, "The only way we're getting into that infirmary is from beneath, we're going to have to find another way,"

Eve smirked following Michael's gaze towards the other bricked building far away from the rest of the prison, "The Psych Ward,"

"It's the only building that shares a subsurface line with the infirmary," Michael explained.

"You telling me," T-Bag slowly drawled as he shoveled salt into his shovel, "to get to the infirmary we gotta go through the whack shack?"

Eve smirked at T-Bag leaning against her shovel, "Look at it this way T-Bag, you'll get to hang out with friends who are just like you,"

C-Note and Sucre burst out in laughter while Michael and Charles were more subtle in their amusement. T-Bag didn't find it funny; he narrowed his eyes at her in repressed anger.

"And there's a subsurface line that runs from the guards' room to the Psych Ward," Charles added giving Eve a quick smile.

Michael nodded his head slowly, "Sort of,"

"Woah, woah, what … what do you mean '_sort of_'?"

"We can go into that hole in the guards' room about 40 yards up Route 66, there's a grate that'll get us halfway there,"

There was a silence until C-Note asked the question they all dreaded to hear the answer, "What about the rest of the way?"

Eve spread out the salt in her shovel, "We'll be doing it above ground," she answered casually.

C-Note chuckled, "Oh, so just a bunch of cons taking a stroll in the middle of the night for all the guards to see,"

Michael and Eve nodded.

Sucre shook his head and looked over to Michael, "You're right it is suicide,"

Charles followed behind Michael and checked around for any close guards, "This grate that you're talking about, it's hidden, right, partner?" he asked unsure and afraid. "The C.O's can't see it,"

Michael shrugged, "Not exactly,"

"Well where is it?" C-Note asked.

"You're standing on it," Michael said smiling towards Eve who rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

It seemed as though today the love birds were in high spirits, smiling and touching each other quickly and carefully out of prying eyes. Eve had noticed some weight lifted from Michael's shoulders but she could still see some lingering darkness in his eyes.

"Oh, Hell no!" C-Note exclaimed.

"Michael, I have to agree with C-Note, the towers there, over there and behind me are gonna see us," she pointed out to each tower.

C-Note nodded, "We'll be like ducks in a shooting range."

"_Hurry up cons!"_ the guards called out,

"Your plan sucks, Snowflake," C-Note stated before walking away.

Eve looked over at Michael seriously, "You believe that we'll succeed?"

Michael nodded, "I've got a plan,"

Eve nodded staying silent as she continued to work, "…You're going to be risking it aren't you?" she asked almost afraid of his answer. Her eyes saddening at the look on his face, "Michael…"

"I'm the only one Eve," he answered, "I'll be ok,"

Eve nodded sadly, "I know," she looked away from him before smiling softly at him, "You're like a cat with nine lives,"

Michael grinned.

* * *

><p>Watching as her inmates shuffle along into their cells, Eve turned her eyes to the empty cell on the top floor, watching as no one moved around the cell, she wondered if he was alive and fighting his way back to them, to the plan. Spotting Bellick just on the side, Eve walked over to him, her strides confident and determined.<p>

"Hey Bellick, I wanna see the Warden,"

"Sorry Summers, but your request is gonna be denied," Bellick grunted with his eyes narrowing slightly at he looked down his nose at her.

"Why?" she asked confused and temper slightly rising. She could hear the last call for inmates to return to their cells but she refused to move.

"He's the Warden, Summers, he doesn't have time for little girls and their petty problems," Bellick smirked.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the taller and wider man, "'_Little girl_'?" she scoffed, "I just want to ask about John," she glared angrily.

Bellick chuckled, "Look Summers, I don't think you're getting this, but, John isn't on top priority anymore, if he dies than it's just one less roach to look after," Eve clenched her fists angrily by her sides. Her teeth grind together as she squared her shoulders back, "John's nothing, he would just be another lowlife thug if he wasn't hiding behind Falzone," Bellick smirked at Eve leaning forward, "but I could reconsider if you gave me something," he said with his eyes trailing down her body.

Eve sighed tiredly, her hand coming to rest against her forehead knowing that if she stayed here talking with Bellick any longer, her brain cells would surely commit suicide, it was just pointless now. Eve came to a conclusion, her mind making up her mind. She reeled back her right arm and threw a hook straight onto Bellick's ugly mug that he called a face, successfully breaking his already slightly crooked nose.

The sirens screamed around the cell block, the inmates all cheering and hollering as they watched small Eve Summers attack big bad head guard Bellick. Eve tackled Bellick onto the ground that would have made a rugby player proud, she continued to punch his face, the blood flecking her face as her fist coated with Bellick's blood.

Eve grunted and fought as the guards pulled her away from the bleeding Bellick. She groaned and gasped as their batons attacked her body relentlessly. She could feel her lip splitting open while her teeth cut the inside of her cheek. Her left eye twitched as she felt the familiar drip of blood falling from her eyebrow. She watched in satisfaction as another guard helped Bellick up from the ground, the grin on her lips could put any grown man down on their knees begging for mercy, it was just so wild, so animalistic and sadistic. She spit the blood that pooled in her mouth at the floor near Bellick's feet.

The inmates cheered even louder but she ignored that. Bellick marched over to her, face red as a tomato from anger and humiliation, he punched her in the gut watching as the muscle in her face twitched only making him angrier that she showed him no fear. "SHU for you Summers!" he shouted loudly over the wild cheers of the inmates.

Eve grinned showing her blood stained perfect teeth, "Worth it,"


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back with another chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Seven<br>"...You're always there,  
>You're everywhere<br>But right now  
>I wish you were here,"<br>- Avril Lavigne "Wish You Were Here"  
><em>

Michael was frustrated. During the night on one of his '_stroll under the prison_' time, he was almost caught by some guards but luckily hid in time however, he received a burn to the shoulder and it wiped out the most important part of the map, the pipes to the infirmary. And to top it off, Eve was sent into the SHU for three days after that stint she pulled on Bellick. He tapped at the paper angrily with the pencil in his hand before throwing it away and giving up to his frustrations.

"Puh-Eye!" he hears Bellick calling out 'PI' through his broken nose and it gave him some satisfaction that his Eve had caused that but at the price of her in the SHU? It wasn't worth it to him.

Michael dropped into the line behind C-Note as PI members filed out slowly, one after another,

"So how about it Fish? When we rolling out?" C-Note asked

"One hiccup left, but I'm working on it," Michael explained, his nerves a little jittery.

"Yeah and what is that?"

"Our road map's a little incomplete at the moment,"

Back in the guards' break room; they worked at a slow pace, giving Michael time to redraw the plans. Sucre stood beside him trying to understand the map that Michael had drawn onto a piece of paper,

"I don't get it," he said shaking his head, "Why not just go down there again?"

"Cause, one, I don't have the guard's uniform anymore which means I can't get across the yard or pass the orderly and two, even if I did, it's a mess down there," Michael angrily tapped at the empty spot on the redrawn map hoping it would help him somehow remember that burnt part, "I need this. I need Eve," Sucre raised his brows in question, "She might have seen the map,"

"You think you can remember it without her?"

Michael looked up at Sucre angrily, "Not with you hounding me," Sucre looked away before he walked off leaving Michael to angrily stare at his paper.

Guard Patterson walked into the room, "Time to wrap it up," The inmates stared back at him confused but paused in their actions, "We're gonna have to start exterminating,"

"We're not done in here,"

"Well, you look done to me," he replied back.

C-Note chuckled, "Nah, CO, we still got the carpet to do man,"

"No, Bellick is going to bring professionals in to do that," Patterson replied, "wants the job done right,"

Charles looked around, "When's that gonna happen?"

"Tomorrow," the guard said before he left them alone again.

T-Bag throws his paint roller onto the table, "We got a real problem on our hands, don't we?" Michael frowned, "Rug monkeys gonna come in here, tear up that carpet and that hole's gonna be smiling up at them,"

All Michael could do was close his eyes as he leaned against the wall, he wished Eve was here. He really needed her. The obstacles just kept piling up in their way. He needed the way she always offered him support without question and the way she comforted him when he was in need.

"We'll have to fill it in," Michael said stopping T-Bag's rant.

"We just dug that bitch," C-Note complained.

"All we need is a piece of plywood," Michael listed as his brain worked twice as fast for the solution, "And a couple inches of that fast-setting concrete on top of it. The carpet guys will never know there's anything beneath it and the night we break out, we'll just smash through with a sledgehammer," he paused looking up at everyone's face for their reaction, "Well okay, let's get on it!" he checked the time on his wrist quickly, "We've only got a couple of hours to get this thing done,"

Michael sighed tiredly as the other inmates worked fast following his orders while Charles went out for his turn to take watch.

"How long does this stuff take to dry?" Sucre asked as he and C-Note started pouring out the cement.

"One, two hours,"

Charles threw the doors open, "Fire on the line," he called out in a panic.

Michael tensed, his hands rubbing against each other as the other quickly worked to cover the hole with the table. Bellick walked into the room just in time as they pretended to work, he came in whistling unsuccessfully with his broken nose.

"This place is sweet," he complimented taking a look around, "I heard we're getting satellite,"

T-Bag chuckled, "Yeah all the porn you can watch, boss,"

"Good good," Bellick agreed with a nod, "You know, you girls have done such a good job," he smirked, "I thought you could use an extra paif of hands on the crew, since Summers' in serving time in the SHU," Michael snapped his head up from his hands to look at Bellick, horror spreading through his body and trying not to show his fear and frustration to the other man.

Tweener stepped into the room, strolling in like he owned the place. Michael was stunned as he pushed himself away from the wall to get a closer look, hoping it was only his imagination playing on him.

"What's up?" Tweener asked.

Michael looked over at his side and frowned painfully seeing it was empty. Three days seemed like three years at this rate. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore problems if they were thrown his way again.

* * *

><p>Michael watched as T-Bag leaned against the wall, air painting Tweener's body as he hummed trying to scare the boy and it seemed like it was working. C-Note smirked before looking down at his brush in disgust,<p>

"Hey, man, look at my brush! It's all sticking together,"

"Somebody needs to go clean them out," Michael suggested looking at Tweener.

T-Bag swaggered up from behind Tweener, "According to rank, that would be you,"

Tweener looked around at the faces of the older inmates, "What do I gotta do?"

Michael clenched onto the clipboard in hand, "There's a hose out by the shed in the yard. You can use that,"

The inmates continued to pile on brushes and stick stuck with dried paint, "Clean those too," C-Note said dropping some sticks into the growing pile.

Tweener smirked at them, "A'ight! Sorry I busted up the party, yo," he said before walking out with the bucket in hand.

Michael nodded over at Charles to tell him he should continue his watch and Charles nodded back. The man walked out. "Let's get on it," he ordered as they moved everything away.

They worked fast and hard while T-Bag closed the hole with modified plywood, Michael looked over at C-Note, "How close are we?"

"Oh we're good to go, baby,"

"Got another badge!" Charles warned as he walked in.

"What is this? Happy hour?" he grunted as they had to cover the hole again. They grabbed paint rollers and brushes and pretended to paint the walls as the guard strolled in.

"Scofield! Pope wants to see you," the guard called out before looking around, "The rest of you round up, you're done in here,"

C-Note frowned, "Hey, CO Patterson said we had till the end of the day to finish up,"

"And I say you're done, there's a couple hours of work I want done in the yard before sundown," no one moved wondering what they should be doing, "Come on, lets move!"

Sucre walked over to Michael, "We're dead," he mumbled under his breath.

"We're not, I'll get it done," Michael assured the other man.

"it's gotta be done tonight,"

"I said I'll get it done," Michael said firmly hoping Sucre would just shut up and stop hounding him with questions and obvious statements. Couldn't his cellmate see he was already stressed enough?

"Scofield, Pope's waiting!"

How he wished Eve was here with him, she would have helped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>BabyAngel-tears for your lovely words :) And I will depending how many are still reading this :(


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do now own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story.**

**I would like to thank 19, sweetcandy apple, cece-hjerte and BabyAngel-tears ****for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :)  
>Another chapter another step closer to the end! :)<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Eight<br>"Let the sky fall  
>When it crumbles<br>We will stand tall  
>Face it all together"<br>- Adele "Skyfall"_

Eve sighed as she lay on the cold cement floor on her back. The SHU wasn't so bad she had thought to herself, she hadn't mind the dark so much, there were no curious eyes watching her from across the cell block and there weren't anyone making ridiculous noise in the dark, it was almost peaceful here but she missed Michael. She lay there staring into the darkness wondering how Michael was fairing, if the team had worked any closer to escaping and…God, John, her dear friend John. She had yet to hear about his condition, was he dead? Or breathing through some tube?

"Michael…Michael…" she hummed hearing Lincoln's voice faintly through the grate by her ear.

Michael…

She listened in on the brothers' conversation. Her body tensed when she heard how stressful Michael's day had been, she could hear the heartbreak in Michael's voice, he was breaking and she couldn't do anything to do to help him. There was this silent that came from both brothers and it frightened her.

"Michael…come on, talk to me,"

Eve jumped to her knees, she breathed heavily waiting for Michael to say something but it was just silence and somehow her voice seemed to have died at her throat, her mouth dry and her tongue numbed.

"Michael…" she called out to him unable to take the silence any longer but her voice sounded so foreign and hoarse in her ears.

"Eve?"

"Michael, don't panic, you'll figure it out, maybe you just need to relax," she offered.

"No, no, Eve-,"

"Michael, you need to calm down," she firmly said, "The whole point of SHU is to break you, don't let it break you, ok?" she wasn't sure if Michael acknowledged what she had said.

"Eve? I didn't know you were in here," Lincoln exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I broke Bellick's nose when he wouldn't let me see the Warden," she grunted in disgust.

"Eve, do you remember the tattoos on my back? The one that showed the pipes to the infirmary?"

"Michael…" she sighed, "I'm sorry; I've never seen the tattoos on your back, your chest I would remember. I'm so sorry Michael,"

Michael sighed dejectedly but knew it wasn't her fault, "It's alright Eve, it's alright."

Michael mumbled some words that they couldn't hear then there was a terrible sound that echoed through the grate, Eve felt a chill run down her spine. She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she gasped.

"Michael!" she called out hoping he could hear her, "Michael! Please stop!" she whimpered.

She had recognised the familiar sound of bones breaking through the grate, it was a sound she would never forget from the first time she had heard it. The tears are streaming down her cheeks and she gasped touching the salty liquid in wonder. She was crying. Crying for Michael. She had never really understood her how important Michael was to her until now, locking up in the SHU separated for him while he was hurting.

"Michael…Michael…please, stop it," she pleaded for him. She could hear the shouts of Lincoln and perhaps Sucre but she wasn't sure and she didn't care. Eve gasped and sobbed as Michael broke down in the dark.

"Eve…" Michael mumbled hearing her cries and it tore him deeply. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to do this, "Eve, I need to get into the psych ward, trust me,"

She sobbed, "Ok," before covering her mouth and hoping no one else would hear her cries as she watched him being dragged away by the guards from the small window on her door. "Good luck Michael…" she whispered feeling a little dead inside.

It was Mark and Alyshia all over again.

* * *

><p>Eve remembered hearing Sucre's voice through the commotion moments ago, "Sucre?" she called out in testing.<p>

"Eve?"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"I had to come into the hole, Fish was in the hole and I was the only one left,"

"How'd you landed in here?" she asked curious and hoping Sucre's story would help her forget what Michael had just done.

Sucre chuckled, "I had T-Bag steal one of them inmates he calls '_lady_'s underwear, I used the tunnel to get into the break room to cover the hole with cement, they're putting in carpet you know, tomorrow," Sucre didn't allow Eve to have an input as he continued, "Yeah, I knew if I got caught I could use the excuse that my girl wanted to give me her underwear,"

Eve chuckled hearing how what T-Bag had done for the team. "Who would have thought," she commented about T-Bag's sacrifice.

"Eve," she heard Lincoln called her name.

"Yeah Linc?"

"LJ's in trouble and I need to get out to see him,"

"Linc, you know that's not possible, how are you going to do that? Michael's…" she choked unable to say his name as her ears echoed with the sound of bones breaking. None of them spoke hearing the tone of her voice.

"Out with the old! In with the new, cons,"

"It's my cousin! Manche!" Sucre whispered into the grate for the other's to hear.

Eve swapped her uniform and stared back at the inmate through the gap, "You take a peek at me while I change and when I come out I can guarantee you that I'll shank you, you hear me? I'm already serving I ain't got nothing to lose," she threatened and watched as the fat inmate bobbed his head a couple of times in fright. He turned around and handed out the other uniforms.

"Got a message from your cellie, bro," the fat inmate said as he handed Sucre his new uniform. "He says he's okay and he's trying to fill in the blanks,"

Eve mumbled, "Thank you," she praised before twisting the bracelet on her wrist around.

"Did he say he's trying or that he already got the blanks filled in?" Sucre asked clearly.

"Yo man, I don't know. I didn't write it down," he said shaking his head and the fat under his chin jiggling with him,

"Okay, now you gotta tell him that I filled in the hole,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done with your little secrets and messages bro," Mache said, "I saw Scofield's back, he's got a burn in the same spot as the burn in that guard's shirt I don't know what you're doing but I have an idea, huh? And I'm through helping you until you tell me what's going on,"

"I can't bro,"

"Then good luck in the hole,"

"No, no, no, no, wait!" Sucre called out grabbing onto the chunky arm.

While the two cousins continued to argue, Eve and Lincoln were having a discussion themselves, "No Eve! We have more than enough people already!"

"I have to Linc, it's for Michael," Lincoln sighed knowing she was right.

"Manche," he called out in his deep voice.

"Who's that?" there was a fright in the other inmate's voice.

"That's Linc," Sucre explained.

"Linc the Sink?" Sucre nodded.

"Come here," Lincoln demanded. "I think we can work something out,"

"Dammit!" Eve cursed once Manche was out of sight.

"I know Eve, I know but this will help Michael and once Michael is in the clear you can go back to the plan, I will be out there already, Warden told me I could go see LJ,"

"No, no, Linc, I don't like this," Eve whispered back furiously, "It doesn't sound right, it's a conspiracy," her mind working through the facts and adding up to a conclusion.

"I have to, I have to see LJ even if it's a trap,"

"Oh Lincoln…" she sighed sadly. "Just…be careful, please,"

* * *

><p>Eve grunted as she rolled her sleeping joints while walking back into Gen Pop, her eyes dashed around trying to spot Michael in the crowd of inmates and found him sitting in Charles' cell looking dejected. She briskly walked towards him being careful not to brush up against any inmate,<p>

"Michael…" her voice trembled as she spoke his name, it was such a relief to see him in the flesh safe and sound again. He stood up grinning at her, waiting for her to step into the cell. Eve shook her head and marched over towards him, her arms open wide as she threw them around Michael, hugging him tightly and kissing him fiercely with her eyes shut. She didn't care about any rules or anyone else. It was just them now. Eve and Michael again.

Michael smiled against her lips and fisted her hair, remembering the fell of the soft strands between his fingers again, "I missed you," he whispered

"I missed you too," she returned breathlessly but her mood turned sober quickly, "Michael, they allowed Linc to go see LJ. I think it's a plan to kill him."

Eve had suspected but she wasn't sure, however, at that moment while the two lovers were wrapped up in each other's presence, the armoured vehicle that Lincoln Burrows had sat in was lying on its side in the middle of the road with its windows shattered and the side frame bent from the force of impact that a truck had made.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story.**

**Thank you ** , sweetcandy apple, wildcat717, Scribbled Truth, HermioneandMarcus, Zi3bi, xXCompletexDisasterXx **and **Frostfire61**! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Nine<br>"If this is love,  
>Then love is easy,<br>It's the easiest thing to do,  
>If this is love,<br>Then love completes me"_  
><em>- Mcfly "Love Is Easy"<em>

It was a cold winter's night, despite the coldness there were plenty of people walking on the streets, Eve and Mark walked down the street with Eve's arm looped around his,

"It's nice of dad to take Aly for the night," Eve commented as she pulled herself closer to Mark's warmer body. She wore a modest black winter dress with leggings and a pair of leather boots. The thick jacket had been an anniversary gift from Mark just a couple of months ago.

Mark laughed while he untangled his arm from her to wrap it around her shoulders, holding her as close as possible while they walked in the night, "You deserve a night out," he praised kissing her hairline.

Eve giggled as she adjusted her white beanie. They were just having a simple night out, something the two have missed dearly since Alyshia was born but would never regret it. The little girl had wanted to join her parents but Grandpa Bill was just too convincing with what he had planned for the young girl that she stayed back with a small pout on her lips. Eve smiled as she remembered her daughter's face. Alyshia had become the centre of their world; they wouldn't change how their lives were now for anything.

She noticed the tall man leaning against the lamp post shivering from cold; never catching a look at his face. She half pitied him for his lack of warmth, the thin jacket and jeans were all he had.

"_I need you to straighten me out; my head is all messed up…"_

She caught part of his one sided conversation, the way he curled his body and fidgeted made her conclude that he was in trouble but Eve ignored it. She wasn't a super hero; this night was about Mark and her so she brushed aside the troubled man in her mind and smiled up at Mark as he pulled her into their favourite restaurant.

Eve smiled widely once the warmth hit her, she peeled off her gloves and beanie and stuffed them into her jacket pocket watching as Mark grinned and greeted the restaurant owner. They spoke softly, words that she couldn't pick up but didn't mind not knowing. He had let the couple towards a secluded area of the restaurant, separated from the rest of the restaurant with a three-panelled room divider.

"Mark…how long have you planned this?" she asked as her husband guided her towards the oak wood chair.

He blushed fingered at the maroon coloured table cloth, "A while. Here let me get that for you," he rushed to help her out of her jacket and draped it neatly on the back of her chair.

"Thank you honey," she whispered her voice full of emotion as she stared adoringly at her husband. She truly loved him.

Mark grinned before kissing her cheek, "Anything for my beautiful wife. I've already ordered," he said slipping out of his jacket and sitting down himself.

"This is wonderful Mark,"

"Like I said you deserve it," he returned leaning over the table to grab a hold of her hand and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles and watched as she grinned shyly back at him. He truly loved her.

A waiter came over pushing along a cart with two wine glasses and an ice bucket settling on top was a bottle of 1877 Chateau Lafite. He poured them some wine delicately, afraid to spill such an expensive beverage. Eve smirked over at Mark as she lifted the glass to her nose and breathed in deeply, taking in the strong scent,

"Expensive," she commented before taking a small sip and her taste buds instantly danced with the rich wine before smoothly flowing down her throat. Mark simply shrugged tasting the wine from his own glass, "You asked John for this, didn't you?" she teased seeing through him. Mark sighed and nodded feeling slightly disappointed at his inability to keep it a secret. "That's sweet love, I know how much you hate visiting prisons," she whispered.

Mark grinned and leaned over to kiss her. His eyes staring straight in her own, "It's because I love you," he whispered against her lips. Eve just smiled as her eyes fluttered shut when her husband kissed her. They truly loved each other.

Alyshia yawned tiredly from her seat in the back of the car as Eve drove down the road late at night. They were just returning from Grandpa Bill's house leaving Mark to close up the bookstore that he owned. Eve noticed the flashing lights of red and blue and glanced at her speedometer to check her speed. Her eyes darted around to check for any possible hazards but none came as they slowly made their way closer to the scene in front of a convenience store,

"Mummy, bad man?" Alyshia asked curiously watching as the police officers lead a handcuffed man into the back of their cruiser.

Eve tapped the steering wheel with her eyes glancing to the rear view mirror and caught a suspicious man standing on the other side of the road watching before he turned around and briskly walked away, "Not sure baby, we can't judge until we know the whole story," she said cryptically.

* * *

><p>Alyshia yawned again, her young mind forgetting about what she had just witnessed, "Bedtime sto-wee mummy?"<p>

Eve chuckled quietly as she glanced at her daughter through the mirror, "Your daddy said he will; he wants to finish the story where Princess Alyshia defeats the evil dragon." Alyshia giggled before her eyes closed and her head dropped against the side of her car seat, "Goodnight baby girl," Eve whispered.

Eve pulled up into her driveway; she smiled up at Mark as he approached her and kissed her softly on her lips. She tilted her head back and he grinned knowing their daughter had fallen asleep. Eve watched and followed quietly as Mark carried their daughter up to her room, she smiled at the peacefulness that displayed clearly on her daughter's features as she tucked her in.

"Love you baby girl," she whispered before pressing a light kiss on Alyshia's forehead. Eve turned around to Mark and shooed him away.

Mark just chuckled quietly and obeyed his wife, "I didn't get to finish the story," he pouted as they walked towards their room just next door.

Eve rolled her eyes, "You'll get your chance," she grinned before pulling him towards her by his shirt, "Now…what do you say we continue what we couldn't finish this morning?" Mark grinned and kissed his wife.

If they had known Alyshia wouldn't get to hear the ending of how Princess Alyshia defeated the evil dragon, they would have ended the night differently. But they didn't know that just the next night, Eve wouldn't have a husband or a daughter anymore. She would have been prepared, prepared for the people who harmed her family and then she wouldn't have become an empty shell with her only purpose of revenge.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I do own Eve Summers and her story.**

**Shout out**** to** Katara Melody Cullen**! You're awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty<br>"I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more"<br>- Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee "A Thousand Years, Part 2"  
><em>

Eve stood next to Michael as they leaned against the brick walls. Every inmate was bunched up for the winter season, Michael had a beanie covering his shaved head with his standard shirt and jacket; Eve had managed to sneak two sets of jackets for herself and was able to keep herself warm enough along with a beanie on her head to cover her cold ears.

Ever since Eve's emotional reunion with Michael, things between the two of them were different; in a good way. They were more affectionate towards each other with quick touches on the cheeks or arms and stealing quick kisses to Michael's cheek or Eve's hair, although despite their good moods, the constant thought of Lincoln's wellbeing weighed in the back of their mind while the problems in the escape plan continued to escalate.

The voice over P.A brought Eve back to attention; they stood waiting along with Sucre's cousin for the said man to be released from the SHU. Eve smiled widely seeing the now sort-of-free man walking towards them. Sucre hugged his excited cousin who acted childlike with an expression of a fat kid in candy land. Sucre looked down at Eve and grinned while his arms hugged tightly around her frame. Michael stepped forward to hug Sucre, the two slapping each other's back in joy.

"You're out,"

Eve watched the two friends who had grown close within the prison walls and what a rarity it was to find such a friendship like theirs.

"It's good to see you buddy,"

"Y'all can sign each other's yearbooks later. Where are we at?" T-Bag asked.

Michael looked back at T-Bag slightly annoyed, "The map is complete." He glanced down at Eve, "I got what I needed,"

"Then we're ready," T-Bag asked.

Michael brushed his hand along her back as he walked around Eve and towards T-Bag, "Almost," he sighed. "I know which pipes we need to take beneath Psych Ward now which means our way to the infirmary is clear," he came to stop; standing between T-Bag and Eve, "With our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building," they all looked over to the building Michael was pointing at, "only 30 feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office, our exit point," Michael sighed, "Which means there's only one piece left to this whole thing, the key to that room,"

"No sweat, all we gotta do is bump and swipe a C.O. like we did last time," C-Note suggested with a small shrug, "grab the keys, make a copy,"

Eve furrowed her brows to the centre in thought, "But only medical staff have keys to the infirmary," Michael nodded in confirmation to Eve's information.

"How're you fixing on getting it then, Pretty?" T-Bag drawled looking up at Michael.

"Carefully,"

C-Note smirked, "No more surprises this time right?"

Michael nodded, "Right,"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Charles gasped as he stepped forward looking at the gates.

They all looked towards the gates where a bus of inmates had arrived, all dressed in fresh yellow uniforms and dark blue overcoats. Eve gasped her hands covering her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide and she felt like her legs would drop from under her as they wouldn't be able to support her suddenly heavy body. John caught her eyes from across the yard and he smirked at her.

"John…" she smiled tearfully. She looked up at Michael seeing his shocked expression but it faded away as his lips flicked upwards giving her the faintest of a smile, "He's ok, oh, he's ok," Eve said like a mantra, repeating herself over and over again.

Michael nodded looking down at Eve, "He is,"

* * *

><p>Eve joined John at the table in the eating area. She watched him in surreal as he mumbled to himself while reading from the bible. It was so strange seeing her old friend so faithful in a religion he had not really believed in and previously joked about in the past. His hair was short and clean compared to his usual long and greasy look but it was the calm look on his face that really made her feel as the John who sat before her was truly a different man.<p>

"How are you Eve?" John asked calmly

Her eyes are wide as she replied back, "I'm fine John…"

John leaned closer to her, his hand resting on her slightly chilled hand, "I'm here Eve," he reassured her. Eve nodded as she sniffled trying to control her emotions but John doesn't say anything else as he goes back to his reading.

Michael strolled over with his tray, stopping at the two old friends' table,

"Hi Eve," he greeted her with a soft smile, "Hello John,"

"Michael," John chuckled standing up to face the other man and pulled him into a hug. It was another strike to Eve's list of how different John Abruzzo was. Michael freaked out a little and looked down at Eve for help but she simply shrugged with a sympathetic smile on her lips. "Any day above ground is a blessing. Thanks be to God," John said before sitting back down. "Do you mind?" John asked pointing to the other empty chair beside Eve, "Please,"

Michael sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving John's face but his foot touching Eve's just for comfort. "Thank you,"

"You treating Eve right?" John asked offhandedly as his eyes gazed down at his bible. Eve snorted and rolled her eyes knowing although her friend had changed drastically he was still the same when it came to those he loved and cared.

Michael smiled over at Eve, "I would like to think so,"

"Good, good," John said nodding as he spoke.

It was a brief moment of silence from all three parties as they sat there staring at anything but each other.

"A lot of rumours going around," Michael started off.

"Yeah," John whispered holding tightly onto his cross necklace.

"I'm glad you're back," Michael commented looking at John's hands.

"I'm surprised you're still here," John rasped, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

Michael glanced around, "Well, we had a few setbacks,"

John fidgeted a bit and Eve's lips twitched as she fought the smile that wanted to appear on her face, "Still planning on it?"

"That depends," Michael drawled, "How does the idea of escaping sit with the new you?"

"Oh, the old sinner who was confined to these walls, he's dead," John hinted staring straight at Michael, "the new soul deserves to be free,"

"Well, the old sinner was gonna have a jet ready for us, is the new soul gonna be able to pull that off?" Michael asked and Eve narrowed her eyes at Michael who ignored her heated gaze.

John sighed, "Noah, had his Ark, did he not?" John smiled over at Eve and nodded at Michael, "Let's pray," he suggested as he rested his clasped hands to his forehead.

After their prayers, well on Michael's and Eve's case was more like a conversation through their eyes; Eve updated John on the new plan.

"Michael and I will be heading to the infirmary soon, to see Doctor Tancredi." Eve finished. John nodded as his fingers played with the silver cross necklace that was wrapped around his wrist. Eve gazed at the piece in wonder while Michael simply continued to munch on his food still slightly stunned and suspicious of the changed man before him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Another chapter for you lovely readers! Sorry that this one was a bit delayed. :(  
>Don't be shy and leave a few words behind! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty-Four<br>"Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again"<br>- P!nk ft Nate Ruess "Just Give Me A Reason"_

Eve and Michael were escorted to the infirmary and now the lovers waited outside of the female doctor's office. An inmate with his eye bandaged walked out of the room with the nurse following behind him. She stared at Michael and Eve,

"Doctor Tancredi will be right in,"

Michael nodded and glanced over at Eve quickly. Eve wrapped her arms around her mid-section pulling her face together as though she was in pain,

"How's your pain?" Michael smirked at his lover.

Eve pretended to wince, "Oh horrible, just horrible,"

If Michael had not known she was acting, he would have believed the female inmate. Eve had yet ceased to amaze him with her talents; she just seemed to surprise him when he thought he knew her well. Michael shook his head and simply smiled. Eve subtly tilted her body sideways, so her arm would be able to reach back into the slowly closing door and slip her hand onto the door handle and clicked the lock. Eve winked back at Michael as she pushed the door close, locking it.

They noticed the doctor walking towards them,

"Morning," she greeted them.

"Morning," Eve mumbled playing her part.

Sara twisted the door handle to find it lock and sighed as she fumbled for her keys in her lab coat pocket, "How are you this morning?" she asking striking a conversation as they waited.

"Horrible," Eve replied.

"Better," Michael simply smiled eying the key chain in the good ol' doctor's hand.

"You can change here Eve," Sara said pulling the room divider close around her to give the female inmate some form of privacy. She approached Michael and pulled on some gloves waiting for Michael to strip from his top. She looked at the angry red wound on his shoulder before dabbing it with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic.

It was quiet as the two were in deep thought, Sara turned around to throw away the cotton ball and when she looked back at Michael, she couldn't help but feel a pull towards him. Her eyes glanced at his soft lips then back into his eyes, her body subconsciously moved closer to Michael, inch by inch every millisecond.

Michael sat still, unsure what he should do. On one hand, he could grab the keys while she was busy locking lips with him, on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt Eve. Michael coughed loudly, jerking his body backwards which startled the female doctor.

Eve stepped out from behind her little privacy and watched Michael and Sara strangely, her eyebrows furrowed in thought noticing the look on Michael's face. Embarrassed and guilty. Sara cleared her throat and bandaged Michael's wound again before sending the two inmates back to their cell. Sara nodded at the guard waiting for the two inmates by the door, Eve and Michael followed him back to Gen Pop in absolute silence.

Michael struggling with his emotions and somehow Eve felt like she was betrayed. She ignored Michael and slipped into her cell quickly, not giving the other inmate a chance to speak to her. Sucre watched the two and rolled his eyes.

"What did you do now, Fish?"

"Me?" Michael exclaimed. Sucre gave Michael a look, "It's Sara," he groaned.

"The female doctor?" Sucre snorted, "Good luck explaining to Eve. I ain't helping you there bro. You're in the doghouse,"

Michael groaned out in discomfort but his sound was drowned out by the squeaking of the gates as they closed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>When yard time was announced, Eve dashed out of her cell, avoiding Michael as best as she could. She spotted Tweener sitting by his lonesome self against the stone wall of the prison. Eve approached the younger inmate cautiously seeing how jumpy and fidgety he was. She knew Michael had yet to grab the keys and even if she was a little confused at why she was avoiding Michael, she still wanted to help him.<p>

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked grabbing Tweener's attention, "I know you bump and swipe as your profession,"

"Like I did with the watch?" Tweener clarified. Eve nodded, "That did me a lot of good," Eve sighed feeling sympathetic for the boy, "When the guards found out, they stuck me into a cell with Avocado, so if you want something glommed, you need to do something for me," Tweener looked away from Eve's face and stared heatedly over at Avocado who was lounging on the ground, "Kill that son of a bitch,"

"I don't have any quarrels with him," Eve explained.

"Screw Honus Wagner," Tweener said, his voice on the verge of tears, "This kid in my neighbourhood, his dad had a baseball card collection," he shrugged, "So I figured, you know, I'd swipe it, I'd get some party cash you know?" his head shook to the side, "There was one card. A 1910 Honus Wagner. Doesn't mean nothing to me, you know, hoops is my sport," Eve crouched beside Tweener waiting patiently for the end of his story, "This card, it was worth $300,000, so they slapped me with grand larceny. That's why I'm here, that's why I'm sitting on a nickel getting turned out like a little bitch," Tweener sniffed as tears sprang to his eyes, "A baseball card,"

Eve patted her gloved hand onto Tweener's shoulder giving the younger inmate no solution to his problems or able to offer any comforting words to make it better for him because they both knew that words wouldn't really help in this situation.

* * *

><p>"I'm wondering why you aren't with Michael," John commented from his bed.<p>

Eve looked up from her spot on the floor of John's cell, "Me too," she answered softly.

John hummed quietly as he read from his bible while Eve watched the inmates outside the cell, spotting a face she was dying to pound into. T-Bag. She sneered remembering what he had done to John and the scar that ran deep across her friend's throat. It was a constant bitter reminder for the rest of his life and it made her mad.

"It was different with Mark," she started watching as C-Note approached T-Bag and exchanged words with the hillbilly inmate then looked back at John to meet his eyes, "I didn't feel all these strange emotions, feelings. With Mark, I didn't have to be jealous or disappointed or betrayed,"

John sighed resting his open bible beside him, "Mark and Michael are two different people,"

"I know that," Eve retorted firmly.

"You knew Mark, God bless his soul, ever since you were young Eve, he loved you with everything he had and beyond. No doubt about that," John explained watching the mixture of emotions running across her face, "With Michael, you two are in an environment that is completely different. Very limited contact and expressions of love," Eve frowned at John but nodded slowly as she released a shaky breath, "but I can see that Michael cares a lot for you, more than a person who would know another for half a month, I could even say he loves you,"

"How? How do you know that?" she asked, looking over at her friend and for a moment there, John was reminded of how she seemed like a little girl asking about the wonders of the world.

"It's how Mark looked at you. How I look at Sylvia," John explained before going back to his bible.

Eve smiled faintly.


	42. Chapter 42

**CriminalMinds4ever**: You are awesome! :) Yeah I kinda dislike her too, I think it's the actress who played Sara, there's just something about her that I just don't like. I don't like her in The Walking Dead too :( And Jonathon...hmm...whatever shall be of him? :) but spoiler, you won't see him in Season 2.

**BabyAngel-tears**: Nooooo, Sara? I have plans for her but she won't be having another love interest, I like what's going on with them right now, a sort of love triangle, makes you wonder what Sara is thinking about Eve and Michael :)

**cece-hjerte**: I have updated! :) Michael and Eve are adorable, makes you hope there's someone like Michael out there for you :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty-Two<br>"I feel the love and I feel it burn  
>Down this river, every turn<br>Hope is a four-letter word"  
>- OneRepublic "Counting Stars"<em>

Eve left John hoping to seek some sort of old wisdom words from Charles and with such luck she found the said inmate. She spotted him following Bellick who was marching into the break room with set determination and it made her insides twist with anxiety.

"Dammit," she cursed and quickly followed after Charles and Bellick, quickening her pace when she could hear the tell-tale sounds of a fight from within the room.

The scene before her was strange, the size of a man like Bellick struggling to keep Charles; small and frail looking, away from him. There was a gasp tingling at her throat but she held it in not wanting to alert the two brawlers of her presence, her eyed darted around for something suitable to knock Bellick out.

Approaching Bellick from behind, quietly and carefully, her muscles twitching in anger seeing how Bellick was delivering his chubby fists into Charles' face and body,

"Hey boss," she mocked grinning as Bellick turned around hearing her voice. Eve whacked the chair she had picked up, straight onto Bellick's head with enough force to knock him out, leaving the head guard to drop like a rock in water. "You ok Charles?" she asked quickly rushing to the injured man's side and dropping the chair beside her.

"Thanks Eve," Eve smiled with a small nod.

"Oh Charles!" she exclaimed, "You're bleeding," she gasped seeing a piece of glass in the old man's abdomen. The blood was slowly soaking the surrounding fabric of his uniform.

"Damn," he cursed staring down at the wound with a grimace.

"I have to take it out," Eve said and Charles nodded determined. Eve carefully pulled out the offending glass with expertise. She ignored the look of pain on Charles face and recognised the way his mouth twitched wanting to scream out loudly. She felt for him, she really did.

"You've done this before," Charles gasped trying to ignore the pain as best as he could.

Eve smiled grimly, "Once or twice," she shrugged dropping the blood stained glass onto the bench, "Just rest and I'll take care of this guy," Eve said motioning to the still body of Bellick laying sprawled out on the floor. Eve grunted as she grabbed onto Bellick's feet, "You fat pig," she grunted under her breath as she pulled not being mindful of his head but rather watching in some sort of grim satisfaction when his head collided to the corners and other objects sitting around in the room.

With adrenaline coursing through her body, Eve lifted Bellick's heavy body and dumped him into the hole. She looked around spotting some duct tape, Eve jumped down into the hole and proceeded to tightly wound the tape around Bellick's hands and feet, "God, almost forgot your big mouth," Eve teased as she bit off a piece and stuck it over Bellick's mouth. She successfully climbed back up the hole and glanced over at Charles, "Let's go,"

Charles nodded trying to cover his wound as he pushed a bin out into the yard to the others with Eve by his side. They acted as calmly as they could with Eve few seconds, Eve glanced over at Charles to reassure herself that he wouldn't drop from the blood loss but she could see he was struggling.

"Three days should be plenty of time," Eve heard Michael say.

Eve hastily stopped beside Michael shaking her head at the group, "Not an option anymore, we have to leave now," there was the same stunned look on everyone's face including Michael's, "I saw Charles following Bellick into the break room and saw them fighting. Bellick found out about the hole." She whispered furiously.

Charles came over breathing heavily as he spoke, "I don't know how he found out, he just did,"

"So the hole's just sitting there?" Sucre exclaimed.

"Eve covered it the best she could," Charles defended

Eve waved her hand, "but it doesn't matter because it's only a matter of time before someone discovers Bellick's missing,"

Michael looked over at Charles afraid, "What do you mean Bellick's missing?"

"Okay, okay, okay, Fox River is a big place," Sucre tried to reassure himself and the group, "Maybe they won't notice for a while,"

"Nothing happens around here without Bellick's say so," C-Note shook his head, "Somebody is gonna notice that he's missing,"

"And when they do, they're gonna close this place down," John added, "Until they find him,"

"What are we gonna do?"

"As soon as it gets dark," Michael said, "We go,"

"Tonight?" Sucre cried out just as C-Note spoke, "Pretty, we ain't ready to escape tonight,"

"Escape already started," Michael said, "It started the minute Bellick found that hole,"

"And it's gonna end the minute they figure out that he's missing," C-Note retorted.

"Then stay!" Michael exclaimed tired of their pestering, "I'll be sure to read the papers in the morning, see how many years you got when they realise which crew was working in that room and dug that hole,"

Eve watched Michael's face and frowned seeing the pressure that was on Michael's shoulders and just in that moment, she knew she couldn't afford to worry about what Michael had going on with Sara, it was all the escape on the line, something they had been working so hard for.

"So what's the plan man?" C-Note asked.

"Do you think you can have the plane ready by tonight?" Michael asked John.

"Sure," John nodded before looking over at Eve and giving her a small nod then walking off.

Michael stared at C-Note, "You have kitchen duty?"

"Yeah,"

"What'd you use to scrub down the floors?"

"I don't know, I think it was some peroxide or something like that,"

"That'll work. Get as much as you can," Michael caught Eve's eyes, "I'll work on getting us that key to the infirmary," he had to look away at the intenseness of her eyes, "The rest of you find whatever you can to get rid of the scent in your cells,"

"None of this matters if we can't get into the guard's room," Charles cried out.

"We're gonna leave after dinner, during tier time when the gates are open." Michael nodded, "7 o' clock, one by one, through my cell."

C-Note shook his head, "Whoa, whoa, no, we were supposed to go through the guards' room, that was going to give us a head start, hours before they even found out we were missing,"

"We leave through your cell, we ain't got no lead time," T-Bag said, "7 o'clock. Counts at 8, that's only,"

"Sixty minutes," Eve and Michael said but Michael continued, "Sixty minutes to get over that wall and as far away from here as possible,"

"They'll be right on our asses," Sucre cried getting into Michael's face.

"Quit your talking and start your walking! Ladies, yard time is over!" Guard Patterson yelled out to the group.

Eve sighed, "They already are," before starting to lead the group back to their cells.

Eve walked ahead of Michael and Sucre who were speaking in hushed tones from behind her, she would have listened in but her mind was focused on other things. She stopped abruptly in front of cell 40 and spun around on her heels to face Michael, acknowledging Sucre slipping into his cell first with a small sympathetic smile on his lips. She stared up at Michael's face and he had never seen such an expression in her eyes before, "Do what you have to Michael. It's ok."

Eve slipped into her cell just as the last call for the gates to close was made before Michael could reply. Michael couldn't find the words to describe what he saw in Eve's eyes that moment and he knew he never would. Across the landing, he saw Tweener staring straight back at him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry this chapter was a bit late :(**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty-Three<br>"I've been walking in the same way as I did  
>And missing out the cracks in the pavement<br>And tutting my heel and strutting my feet"  
>- Adele "From My Hometown"<br>_

During the lunch break, Eve sought out John, "Pray?" she asked.

John nodded and Eve copied his actions, clasping her hands together and resting her forehead against them. Eve had never believed in God, it was Mark who had asked her to attend Mass on Sunday mornings, on Christmas and Easter Days. He had been the firm believer and where did that get him? She had always bitterly asked. It got him dead. For a long while after that, Eve resented Mark's God and had taken matters into her own hands. Murdering and torturing those men but now, she needed to hold onto something, anything, even God.

So she prayed, prayed for their escape to be successful, to go smoothly.

The day seemed to pass by so quickly, she remembered sitting beside John and praying and now she was standing outside in the cold with Michael and Sucre during Yard Duty.

"Did you get the key?" Eve asked quietly as she raked.

"I'm working on it," The reply tingled on her tongue but Eve clamped down her lips tightly, "I asked her, desperate as I am, I asked her to leave the door open," Eve froze, "Because I couldn't, I couldn't do that to you, betray you and myself," Eve sniffed hearing such sweet words from Michael.

Their heart to heart moment was ruined when C-Note swaggered over to them,

"You know, you've got a couple of foxes in your hen house right?"

Michael sighed, "Who are we talking about?"

"The bastard and the born again," C-Note nodded.

"Hey, watch it," Eve warned.

"They both want out of here, they'll behave until then," Michael defended more towards John for Eve's sake.

"Think so?" C-Note smirked, "I just picked this off of T-Bag yesterday," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jail-made shank, "I know you want to be shot caller and everything, that's cool but you gotta handle things, man. Can't be no complications, we break out tonight, or we ain't never getting out," C-Note and Michael shook hands as a cover up as Michael took possession of the shank.

Eve shook her head angrily staring at T-Bag heatedly after they watched C-Note walk away, "John will behave until we're outside these walls," Eve defended her friend, "he'll pick T-Bag off when he has the chance,"

Michael nodded agreeing with Eve, "I know,"

They began filing in a single line back to the locker rooms to change out of their duty uniforms and back to their prison cell garments. Eve walked further back into the room to be away from any prying eyes that would want to peek at her feminie body.

"Put your blues on over your PI gear," Michael announced as he closed the door.

"What?" C-Note exclaimed before looking down at Tweener.

"Just do it," Michael sighed.

"You want to tell us why?" John rasped.

"We don't have much time to get the suits we need, we're gonna have to make them,"

"Yo, what the hell are you doing man?" C-Note asked shakily, "We got company,"

"It's okay, he's coming with us,"

John leaned against a set of lockers looking confused, "Hey, whatever happened to 'we got too many people'?"

"When the plan changed, so did the timing," Michael snapped, "I'll make sure we all get through,"

"Well for health reasons," T-Bag called out, "information like that should be disseminated a little more pronto,"

C-Note shook his head, "Uh-uh Fish, one more person means there's one more thing that can go wrong, he is NOT coming,"

"It's not up for discussion,"

"The Hell it aint," C-Note snapped marching up to Michael's face.

"I owe him," Michael exclaimed, "I don't owe you a damn thing," he whispered to C-Note.

"Well you're gonna, if we gonna get nailed cause you didn't wanna cut down the damn guest list,"

Eve stepped around the lockers and patted Tweener's shoulder to comfort the younger inmate who was looking kind of green in the face. Michael rolled his eyes and stared down at Tweener, "Don't worry, it'll be fine,"

Michael guided Eve pass Tweener and John met their gaze, his face full of worry about the situation but he didn't say anything and let the couple walk by him towards the back of the room again.

"You ok?" Michael asked in a whisper looking down at Eve fondly.

She nodded in reply while rolling up her uniform and stuffing it down her overalls, "Things are gonna be difficult Michael," Eve stated the obvious but Michael knew that, "Can you make it work?" she asked curiously.

Michael pressed his forehead lightly against her, "I'll try but don't worry, you'll be ones of the first to leave," Eve smiled faintly in response before pressing a light kiss to his lips. Michael pulled her closer, eager for her affections. It seemed like forever ago that they were this affectionate towards each other, times like this were rare nowadays.

"We have to go Michael," she whispered breathlessly when they parted.

Again the group filed out in a single file with Tweener leading in front, T-Bag following behind with Sucre, C-Note, John, Michael, Eve then Charles closing in at the rear. They tried to walk and act as normal as they could with uniforms down their fronts.

"Hey wait!" A guard called out halting them. They all tensed not wanting to look back at the guard while he spoke to them, "I saw some drops of blood on the floor of the PI locker room now who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

Eve glanced behind at Charles before catching Michael's eyes staring accusingly at Charles. Eve turned back round to face the front but no one spoke and she could see the guard was getting angrier as he started to fidget on the spot with his lips curled back in anger.

"Probably me Boss," she said clearing her throat trying to act embarrassed, "you know I'm on my period and probably leaked." She looked away making her cheeks flush, "So embarrassing,"

The guard's face pinched up in disgust and horror,

"Get yourself cleaned up Summers!" Eve nodded and they were dismissed back to their cell block.

Michael stopped Charles, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Charles nodded, "Okay enough to make it out of here tonight, I swear," then he walked away from Michael and Eve to follow the line.

Michael frowned as he met Eve's eyes, "I don't think so, if he's still bleeding now…" Eve trailed off.

"IT's not going to be good," Michael finished. Eve shook her head in agreement, "Hand me your uniform, I'll soak it with Sucre and mine," Eve nodded glancing around them before reaching into her overalls and handed him her balled up uniform.

* * *

><p>Eve sat on her bed back in her cell 41, her elbows rested on her knees. Her hands clasped tightly together, you could see her joints going white with the strength she was using. She pressed her lips to her fingers in a sign of praying,<p>

"Dear God," she whispered hoarsely, "I know I'm not a devote person that believed in You but please, please let this work. Help Michael, he hasn't done anything wrong, not like…I have, he's just trying to help his brother. We…" She paused, "I, I've killed, I've stole, I've done practically everything on Your not to do list," her breath came out shakily and heavy, "If it is Your will for me to stay then so be it, I'll accept it but Michael…he deserves to go,"

She ended her prayer with the sign of the cross and kissed her fingers before resting her forehead on them. Eve closed her eyes and somewhere in her mind, she could hear her daughter's voice.

"_I love you mummy," her daughter said staring up at her with a toothy grin, showing off the dimples on her cheeks._

"_What about me?" Mark asked from beside her. Alyshia giggled._

"_I love you too Daddy!" their daughter grinned reaching over her mother's lap to kiss Mark's cheek, "but I love mummy more," _

_She giggled as Mark gave a pretend gasp of horror, "Why's that sweetie?" Eve asked curious._

"_Because mummy will always save me," there was a short silence as eve and Mark stared at each other from over the top of Alyshia's head. Mark just grinned as Eve held her daughter closer, "And her hugs are best!" Eve laughed kissing her daughter's forehead. _


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the delay! Easter Break came and things just got busy! :( But here we are, so close to the end. Most likely another five more chapters and it will be the end. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty-Four<br>"Ready or not  
>Here I come<br>Where you at?  
>The night is young"<br>- Bridgit Mendler "Ready Or Not"_

This is it. Was all that ran through Eve's mind when the cell gate's slid open and the guard shouted that they had one hour of tier time. She stepped out of her cell and smiled at Michael. She could see John swaggering along towards them stepping closer to Sucre and handing him the bleached white uniform with expertise of a criminal.

"Bull," Eve coughed out to Michael when she spotted them at the other end of the landing. Michael approached T-Bag as the inmate mumbled scenarios to Manche; the fat inmate who was waddling in front of him.

Everyone acted casual but if she had been a guard and came upon this scene right now she would have found it suspicious but apparently guards here weren't smart enough to think that a handful of inmates were about to escape out of here. Michael turned on his side to face Eve and she copied his actions.

"Michael,"

"Yeah?" he replied with his tone deep and husky.

Eve cracked a wide grin at him which surprised him but all he did was smile back, "This feels like one of my old jobs,"

"I'm sure you didn't have this many problems," Michael chuckled.

Eve shrugged, "One or two but it was just a simple distract and slip out kind of thing, it's kinda hard to do that in here," she paused and looked straight up at Michael, the smile on her face slowly fading away, "I wouldn't have thought about this by myself…when they sentenced me, I accepted it,"

Michael touched her hand briefly, he wished they were alone but the sadness ebbed away knowing they were going to escape soon.

When the guard walked up the stairs, Charles handed Sucre his uniform,

"You ok?" Michael whispered. Charles nodded in return and stepped back.

Eve noticed C-Note acting more tensed and stressed out than usual, she casually leaned against the railing in front of her and glanced down at the group of black inmates staring up at C-Note,

"You alright there C-Note? Those guys look like trouble,"

C-Note chuckled, "Nah, we're cool," he said trying to brush her off softly.

Eve hummed looking away from the group to stare seriously back at C-Note, "I hope so, because I don't want any more problems today and if there is, I'm not afraid to drop some bodies as I go along if need to," she threatened him and all C-Note could do was nod and walked into Michael's cell. Eve continued to stand there with Manche who replaced C-Note and she watched as C-Note _friends_ marching up the stairs towards them, "Dammit!" she hissed angrily. Eve spun around and headed inside to warn Michael, "Cover the entrance," she snapped and didn't stop to watch as her order was obeyed without question.

"Michael, we have a problem, C-Note's _friends_ are after him,: Eve warned watching as Michael silently unscrewed the toilet as fast as he could go.

"Done," Michael rejoiced quietly and urged the black inmate to step into the hole. He smiled in appreciation when Eve stepped up beside him to help him recover the hole with the newly unscrewed toilet.

"_Get C-Note out here,"_ she could hear Trumpet grumble from the entrance.

"_Huh? Haven't seen him man,"_ John replied.

Eve pushed Michael onto the bottom bunk and climbed over him, Michael grinned up at Eve but she just rolled her eyes at him. She settled herself sitting just on top of his groin with her legs on each side of Michael's body. Eve leaned down and kissed him feverishly, Michael chuckled against her lips as he ran his hands along her spine sending shivers through her body.

It was real now, the couple was pulled from the moment when Trumpet came stomping in. Michael pulled back from Eve as the female inmate sat up slightly but still on top of Michael, their cheeks slightly flushed.

"Something you need?" Michael asked casually.

Trumpet scanned underneath he bunk bed looking for C-Note then shifted his eyes to the top bunk when he couldn't see who he wanted he turned to face John,

"Where is he?"

"Told you, we haven't seen him," John shrugged leaning against the bed frame.

Trumpet looked down knowing he had lost some of his face, he turned to walk out but Eve stopped him grabbed onto his arm with a grip so strong Trumpet snapped his head around to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You owe me an apology," she said in a flat tone like the female inmate was bored of his antics.

Trumpet glared at her, his nostrils flaring in anger while his fingers twitched to reach for the shank he had received earlier but he didn't shank her, he recognised a look in her eyes, a dangerous look, the look of a killer and backed down obediently. "Sorry," he mumbled quickly before retreating with his group not giving anyone else another look.

"Wow," Sucre whispered in awe staring down at Eve while she crawled across Michael to stand again. "You were kind of scary though," he grinned sheepishly but Eve took it all in stride and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Michael started to hand out the bleached out hidden uniforms from under his mattress,<p>

"Charles," he handed the uniform to the older inmate before looking over at Eve. She shook her head biting onto her bottom lip, "Eve…I'll be right behind you,"

"But Michael…" Eve whispered.

Michael ignored her and pushed her towards the hole with her uniform in her hands. Eve tumbled down the hole losing balance and falling on her ass flat. She grunted as C-Note helped her up seeing as he was the only inmate not injured between himself and Charles.

"You're lucky," she stated as the other inmate nodded.

No one spoke after that, just watched in silence as one by one the other inmates popped out of the handmade tunnel. After Tweener and Manche was John, Eve walked briskly over to the mobster and questioned him.

"Michael?"

John smiled and held her firmly by her arms on her side, he moved them away from the crowing crowd, "He will come, do not worry,"

Eve nodded listening to her old friend's words. John nodded at Sucre and the two inmates headed along first. Eve waited behind ignoring the other inmates as they followed Sucre and John. She sighed seeing Michael smiling at her from the tunnel and he nodded before glancing at his watch and she knew they were already behind schedule.

"All right, how are we doing, baby?" C-Note asked breathlessly after he helped John push the metal cabinet away to reveal another tunnel entrance.

"Not good," Michael answered glancing down at Eve who stood beside him, "We're already 10 minutes behind. Let's move it," he ordered before climbing up into the hole and turning around to help Eve up before continuing his way as leader along the tunnel.

Eve noticed how dark the tunnel looked but trusted in Michael, she knew he had the way memorised but still her heart beat quickly against her ribcage as they continued to move pass intersections. She looked back at the line behind her and watched in off amusement at seeing everyone crouching yet running along. She must look just as amusing as the rest of them though; she thought before turning serious again and faced Michael's behind.

No one dared spoke but she could hear their feet echoing along the tunnel as well as their heavy breathing. They were ten minutes behind and she hoped they had enough time to escape the prison. Eve pulled onto Michael's top as she heard the echoes of a voice calling for help if she wasn't mistaken,

"Bellick," Eve hissed in a whisper. Michael looked down at her in alarm unsure of what to do but Eve was determined, she slid pass Michael and quickly made her way towards Bellick who was still tied up. She grabbed him from behind, slipping her hand over his mouth to muffle his scream before whispering into his ear, "You mutter even a sigh Bellick and I would not hesitate to snap you neck, do you understand me?" she threatened. They waited quietly when Michael looked up at the hole in the break room.

"_There's nobody here man,"_

"_I swear I heard something,"_

"_Come on, let's go,"_

"I need his jacket and his hat," Michael said as Eve nodded. She pushed Bellick forward and began stripping the man from his uniform then handing the items as requested to Michael. Michael nodded in gratitude before helping Eve push Bellick along ignoring the scrapes he would receive.

They stopped to rest for a brief moment at a small room between one tunnel and another. Eve dropped the man into a corner and sneered at him in disgust.

"Brains of the outfit, huh, Scofield?" Bellick muttered but Michael ignored his taunting, "He's leading you off a cliff, boys!"

C-Note rolled his eyes, "Now, you're acting like you're still in charge," he watched as T-Bag grabbed onto Bellick's head and tilted it back, "Shut your mouth, bitch," C-Note scoffed.

Michael hopped up on the second tunnel entrance and perched there reaching a hand out to Eve, "You first Eve," he smiled. She nodded and left Bellick in T-Bag's capable hands. She continued to move along the tunnel hearing the shuffling of feet behind her. She stopped as she saw the ladder and waited for the rest of the group to regroup again.

"All right, everyone put your overalls on, I'll be back in a bit," Michael announced ignoring C-Note's protests. He looked down at Ee and kissed her deeply, "I'll be back," he promised her.

Eve just nodded and watched as their leader turned his back on them and into the tunnels, she slipped into her overalls.

"You heard him. Come on," Sucre encouraged. Eve nodded at Sucre as the rest of the group proceeded to slip into their overalls and waited for Michael to come back. Eve watched the faces of everyone but stopped when she landed on Charles. She could see the pain he was trying to hide on his face and knew he was struggling with the wound on his side.

Eve just kissed the bracelet on her wrist in a sign of prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>BabyAngel-tears<strong>: guess you'll just have to wait for season 2 to see what Nica will do :)


	45. Chapter 45

**I know I'm terrible. **But I would like to thank those who did add this story to their alerts and favourites and those who commented/review :)  
>You guys are awesome and don't forget to leave a comment :P<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Forty-Five<em>**_  
>"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down<br>Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
>We are the jack-o-lanterns in July<br>Setting fire to the sky  
>Here it comes, this rising tide<br>So come on__"  
>- Fall Out Boy "The Phoenix"<em>

The atmosphere below ground was getting tense with every second Michael gone, the more the inmates began to panic. They could hear the jiggling of prison guard's keys from above.

"What's going on?" Manche asked Sucre in panic, seat was gleaming on his face.

"I don't know," Sucre panicked looking up at the grate opening.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit here?" Manche panicked.

"No," Sucre whispered shaking his head, "I don't know!" he snapped.

"Man, this whole thing is messed up, bro,"

T-Bag slapped a hand onto Manche's arm, startling the poor weak hearted inmate, "Feel free not to come, Gordo," he suggested.

Eve ran a hand through her hair in frustration and heat, "We need to trust Michael, he will come back,"

Just as the words left her mouth, an alarm went off within the prison; everyone jumped trying to get a look through the grate opening for any movement above ground.

"We're screwed." T-Bag stated in anger and frustration, "We're screwed!"

"No! We need to keep calm!" Eve stated over the panic of the inmates.

C-Note scoffed, "He played you Eve! He played you just like he played the doctor!" he chuckled in hysteria, "Hell, he probably played us all,"

"Michael!" Sucre exclaimed in relief as Michael appeared in the dim light of the tunnel, "We got to go back,"

Michael shook his head crawling towards the front, "We're moving forward, we stick with the plan," he said glancing over at Eve with a smirk.

"Look, do your ears work, fool?" C-Note exclaimed pointing a finger up into the air, "Do you hear that?" he asked hinting at the loud ringing of the alarm.

Michael chuckled, "It's the fire alarm in the psych ward," he stopped beside Eve and kissed her fiercely.

"How do you know?"

Eve smiled in understanding, "You set off the alarm," Michael nodded, "Why though?"

Michael just smiled at her and climbed the ladder stopping to watch the psych ward inmates shuffle above like mindless zombies. He waited patiently once the inmates began to move away from the grate, Michael slipped his fingers into the opening and lifted the lid, glancing around quickly he climbed out first.

"Michael, I can't," Eve said grabbing a hold of her long hair, "It's too long,"

Michael looked down to T-Bag, "Your shank,"

"Hell no," T-Bag began protesting but the look that Michael was giving him made him rethink his answer and begrudgingly handed the prison-made shank over to the female inmate.

Eve grabbed half her hair and began slicing off her hair until it reached her ears then proceeded with the other half, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do for now, they were on a tight schedule. "Ok," Eve whispered as T-Bag snatched his shank back. She climbed the ladder and met Michael at the top as he helped her out like a true gentleman.

He smiled at her that made her heart beat faster, "You look cute," he complimented. Eve rolled her eyes not believing his words, "We'll fix it once we're out of here," he promised her before turning back to the grate opening and helping Sucre and the others out.

Once everyone was above ground again, Michael slid the lid back over the opening and trailed behind Eve as they followed the other inmates into the psych ward. "I hope it goes well," Eve whispered back to Michael who nodded encouragingly back at her, knowing that this was their only chance for escape.

They marched along in a line, trying to mimic the real psych inmates in their actions.

"Hold up!" Michael called out in his guard uniform at the psych ward nurse, "Got some stragglers," he pointed back at the group behind him with Sucre leading in front. They marched along obediently, "Let's go!" Michael shouted falling into the role of a prison guard perfectly.

"Wait a minute," the nurse commands, "That's not whack-shack issue," he noticed pulling Tweener back, "Everybody stop!"

"Stay where you are!" Michael called out to the group, "I said stay where you are," he pointed over at Sucre and the others who were already ahead, "What's the problem here?"

The nurse grabbed onto Michael's arm and pulled him away, he gulped, "That's John Abruzzi, right there," he whispered to Michael.

Michael nodded flicking his cap, "Yeah, that's…that's bad news," Eve tensed with her hands itching for her to fix the situation so they could just move along and out of here. Michael calmly whispered back to the nurse, "Listen, you got that sedative you were talking about?"'

"Yeah," The nurse answered never taking his eyes off John Abruzzi's figure.

"You got some now?" Michael asked.

The nurse turned back around and nodded, "Yeah,"

"Let's have it," the nurse titled his body facing Michael and reached into his shirt pocket pulling out the sedative and giving it to Michael before turning back to stare at John. "This will put him out right?"

"Like a light," Michael nodded and pressed the needle to the nurse's neck before injected the sedative. He caught the falling body just as Eve groaned out loud.

"I didn't have to cut my hair," she grunted in dismay.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break but I wished I did. I own Eve Summers and her story.**

**Yes...it has been a long time since I have updated and there is a reason but I think I'll just stop talking and let you know that updates will be more frequent, as Season 1 has been completed and Season 2 is underway, as well as, having revamped my other story **_Like A Fairytale_**. I will be around more often!**

**Also! I would like to shout out a big thank you to all those who read and placed this story onto their lists! You guys are great!  
>Read and comment guys!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"When you're almost there<br>And you're almost home  
>Just open up your eyes and go, go<br>When you're almost there, almost home  
>Know you're not alone<br>You're almost home, home"  
>- Mariah Carey "Almost Home"<em>

**_Chapter Forty-Six_**

The weather was cold, freezing some might say, she could see her breaths coming out in small fogs as they escaped from her lips. Eve watched Michael approach Tweener as the other escapees dropped down another underground tunnel. She could faintly hear their murmurs but it was hard to distinguish what they were really saying.

"I know you told Bellick," Michael said.

Tweener looked away, scoffing a little, trying to play it like he was innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Michael tilted his head to the side slightly giving Tweener a silent warning, "But I owed you and Eve felt for you; I couldn't say no and I pay my debts," he turned back seeing Eve stare back at him giving him a sigh before she dropped down the tunnel, "But as soon as we're out of here, you go your way, we'll go ours. You understand?" he said and walked away with the last words.

Michael crouched at the tunnel hole waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness down below when they did, he could see Eve's face staring back up at him with a small smile. Eve moved to the side allowing Michael space; her eyes never stopped following Michael's form as he jumped down to join the escapees.

When everyone was accounted for, the group travelled a little further down the tunnel following the twists and turns of the tunnel. Eve could hear the staggering footsteps of the inmate behind her, her mind instantly deducing it to be one inmate but she had hoped her answer was wrong but unfortunately, when she turned to check, it was indeed Charles who was staggering behind.

"How bad is it?" she whispered to Charles but before the older man could answer, C-Note marched over

"Hey. Look, baby, it ain't worth it if it's gonna kill you,"

"I'm getting out of here," Charles replied back determined with a small shake of his body, Charles straightened his back so he wouldn't be hunching over trying to lessen the pain.

Eve sighed knowing his outcome, his fate. He wasn't going to make it. Her came to be friend would be one inmate that wouldn't be leaving these walls. She sidled up Charles and slipped herself under his arm and nodded at the older man. Charles smiled gratefully back at her before the two followed the others up a ladder that would leave them to the medical building.

Michael glanced back at Eve and she shook her head slightly showing him that was fine, he nodded just a bit to acknowledge her silent message before popping his head out the hallway of the infirmary, checking to see if their path was clear. Sucre jogged out first leading the line that would form behind with Eve and Charles in the rear.

"_What do you think?"_ Eve heard the guard keeping a watch on Lincoln ask. Eve helped Charles lean against the wall and quickly moved over to greet Lincoln in a hug.

"Hey Linc," She greeted him softly with a squeeze before running her eyes along his scratchs checking to see if he needed a quick patch up.

"Hey Eve," he smiled back.

"I ain't a hero for $14 an hour." The guard reasoned with Michael, feeling intimidated and afraid for his life with such a big group of men crowding around him, "You do what you will,"

"Uncuff my brother," Michael ordered.

"You got it, boss," the guard fiddled with his keys before finding the right one. "Pretend I ain't here boss," the guard tried to joke.

T-Bag snorted, "Oh yeah, you and the radio," he said before swinging a right hook at the guard and knocking him out.

This time, Eve followed right behind Michael as he led the group through the infirmary trying to find the right office. She could just imagine the group behind her hearing her heart hammer loudly against her ribcage wondering if Michael had played his cards right and persuaded Sara to leave the door unlocked.

Michael slowly closed his hand around the silver handle, "Better be open, bro," Sucre spoke up speaking out loud what everyone was thinking.

The two seconds that it took for Michael to turn that handle, felt so much longer to Eve than just seconds. She let out a shaky breath knowing they were so much closer to freedom. "We're in," Michael grinned.

"First, we gotta get that window out," Michael ordered and everyone quickly got to work, moving equipments and everything away from the window, "then we gotta get the bars off," he listed off before Michael leaving the room; walking swiftly in long strides, followed by John, T-Bag and C-Note, Eve stepped forward to follow but from the corner of her eye, she saw Charles collapsing back onto a cabinet while he was helping Sucre.

"Charles…" she spoke sadly.

"I'm okay..." he stubbornly said giving Eve a slight push away.

She got the message and stepped away from him, leaving the room and heading to the others to grab any pillows and blankets she could see and carry back and laid them out onto the floor, knowing it would muffle the sound the bars would make when they pulled the bars off.

Eve waited by the door for Michael to come back, knowing this was a step closer to their escape. Michael skidded to a stop right beside her, sweat shining across his face, he grabbed her hands and linked their fingers together despite both their palms being sweaty. The two stood in silent both praying that the plan would flow seamlessly.

Slowly, the bars were dragged away from the window and dropped onto the cloud of pillows and blankets on the floor. "We're through," Michael grinned down at Eve, his heart thumping seeing her wide smile and her eyes bright. It made her look so beautiful to him but the reality came crashing into him as the others began stripping out of their bleached uniforms, "Let's go guys, I need those suits!" Michael ordered quickly glancing at his watch.

"Haywire…" Eve muttered from beside Michael as she saw the unstable inmate standing at the doorway. Everyone stopped at the sound of her voice and stared back at the inmate.

"I knew it…" Haywire muttered to himself, "I knew it…as soon as I saw you go into psych ward, I knew it. Either I come with…" he threatened holding up a guard's radio, "you want me to make a little person-to-person call here?"

"Haywire just take it easy," Michael tried to reason with the not-all-quite-there-but-still-smart inmate.

Lincoln grunted, "He's in,"

"What?" John exclaimed.

"He's in," Lincoln repeated himself. As long as the important people in his life were over the wall, he didn't care about anyone else.

John tried to grab onto Lincoln's arm but the other man was already making his way out the window and onto the cables. "Yeah, after Lincoln, it's Eve then we go alphabetically," John said.

"Woah, woah, hold on A-bruzzi," C-Note started.

"You want a seat on the plane?" John threatened and when no one objected, John smirked, "Lines after me," John climbed onto the window and dropped the tied overalls together onto Lincoln's chest as the other man was hanging upside on the cable waiting for the "go" to climb across.

Eve stood behind John and in front of Michael, their hands still linked together, "You're next Eve,"

"No, Michael," she objected knowing he would be going last.

He smiled down at her, "Do it," before kissing her and pushed her forward.

Eve grabbed onto the cable, and swung her legs up to grab a hold of the thick electrical equipment. It brought back memories for her, reminding her of the old days where she would train like this. Eve skilfully moved along the cable and reached the other end in record time, she waited for Lincoln to drop down before he helped her down like a gentleman.

"We're almost free Eve," Lincoln said as they waited for the other inmates with John jumping down to stand with them first.

Eve nodded with a smile, "I know,"

Every second they waited for the rest of their group, felt like the next would be when the guards caught onto them but as slowly one by one; Sucre, T-Bag, Tweener and C-Note appeared around her she wondered, "Where's Charles?" she asked C-Note who looked down and shook his head, "Damn," she cursed closing her eyes and looked away but her brief moment of hurt was replaced by shock when the alarms rang throughout the prison, loud and clear in the cold night.

Her mind continued to chant the words "come on," over and over again like a broken record player as she watched Lincoln called out to Michael's name urgently, "Oh thank God," she praised seeing Michael's face appear over the wall, they smiled at each other before they began to run.


	47. Chapter 47

**The long awaited chapter is here! I am so sorry :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47<strong>_

_"Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries..."<br>- 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy_

In the dark of the night, as the prison alarm bell echoed around, lights of the prison towers shining brightly down onto the ground and dogs barking in the distance, crouched in some bushes were our escaped convicts.

"Yo, come on man, we gotta roll!" C-Note whispered harshly to Michael

Michael ignored C-Note's anxiousness and calmly replied back, "We don't got to do anything but wait right here and let them get ahead of us,"

"I don't know if we even got the chance, papi,"

"Dogs, those sons of bitches," C-Note panicked as the dogs were walked out from the prison gates.

"They're coming right for us," Sucre exclaimed. His body twitching to move away from the danger.

"Nobody move!" Michael demanded. Every muscle in Eve's body froze, it became so still you would think she was dead, her breathing had slowed down considerably. She watched as the guard walked the hunting dogs into their cages in the back of the truck. "They can't smell us,"

But just as Michael said that the dogs began barking madly at them, "But they can see us," John stated to Michael.

"We need to move now," she told Michael. Michael nodded agreeing with her. He crouched-ran away quickly knowing Eve and the others would follow him, "Keep low but don't crawl, it'll slower you down" she educated the others before reaching far enough from the humans' eye, Eve stood up and pulled Michael up. He looked stunned before understanding her actions and nodded.

No one dared to speak, crickets didn't play their tune as the group of inmates ran through the woods, snapping branches and flattening the grass that grew. Eve could hear their heavy breathing as they ran as fast as they could through the woods under the waning moon. Breaking through to a clearing, Eve could make out Lincoln holding up the barbed wire to keep a clear path for the others.

"Hey, hey! Take that suit off!" he hissed seeing Haywire stumbling over, "You're practically glowing in the dark!" he grabbed onto Haywire trying to intimidate the other inmate in doing as he demanded.

"I only got my skivvies on underneath" Haywire whined and slipped under the barbed wire before Lincoln could say or do anything else to him.

John reached over trying to grab onto Haywire but the not-all-there inmate was too quick and slipped away before he could grab onto him.

"We gotta do something about that freak," Lincoln said to John. Eve crouched under after John keeping quiet as she listened to their conversation but her main focus was on Michael who had become last in the line.

John grunted as he held the wire for Lincoln, "You got it dude. Come on, come on, hurry up, hurry up!" He rushed Lincoln as the other man slipped under the wire.

It was back to running again for the group of escaped convicts, Eve quickened her pace reaching John who was leading the group. She jumped over fallen trees and brushed passed trees that stood in her way before she stopped at the edge of a clearing where an abandoned warehouse was.

"Where the hell is the van?" Sucre asked looking over at John. Eve scanned the area trying to spot the vehicle.

"Eyetie, where the hell is the van?" C-Note demanded giving John a smack to the shoulder.

"Ye of little faith," John said before he began running down the hill towards the abandoned warehouse. "There it is!" John exclaimed spotting the parked van under the roof covering. "Behind the wheel, Cro-Magnon," he said just as Lincoln was running pass him to the van, "Eve," the said female inmate turned around. John signalled to her and she nodded before slipping into the van.

"John, where are the keys?" she asked as she poked Lincoln in the side to silence the driver.

John grunted, "Dammit Eve, I said in the garbage can by the trees in a plastic bag,"

Lincoln stared over at Haywire who was in the passenger seat, "What are you waiting for?" he asked catching onto their plan. Haywire gasped and quickly jumped out to look for the said keys. Eve nodded and watched as everyone else began filing into the van. The door closed as the last inmate got into the van, John dangled the keys in Lincoln's face who smirked. Eve relaxed back into her seat, Michael glanced over at her and the two lovebirds grinned at each other, their hands slipped across the seats and linked together.

"This is it," Michael whispered to her.

"A new start," Eve finished. She looked out the painted window of the van, the smile never slipping from her lips.

"Hey John, I've got to ask you," T-Bag began and Eve rolled her eyes. "Why were you so intend on Lincoln driving here and you taking that particular seat?" he smirked glancing over this shoulder, "What is it exactly that you've got underneath there, huh?"

Eve rolled her eyes one last time before turning her head, "Shut up T-Bag," she hissed just to see the other inmate slapped the other end of a pair of handcuffs to Michael's wrist. "Dammit!" she hissed

"You think that's gonna stop me?" John threatened putting a gun to T-Bag's head,

Michael fidgeted trying to fight the handcuff off somehow, Eve soothed him whispering words of comfort into his ear

"Think again, Johnny Boy," T-Bag smirked, "You shoot me, Pretty here will be dragging along 170 pounds of dead Alabama flesh with him" Michael narrowed his eyes at T-Bag, "and considering how much you need him in this Fibonacci vendetta of yours...so I don't think you're gonna be pulling that trigger,"

"No, he isn't" Eve said giving John a look, "but you are going to give me the keys before I make you a woman," T-Bag did not move, Michael began searching the inmate he was handcuffed to.

"You looking for this?" T-Bag taunted them before swallowing the keys.

Eve punched the side of the van in anger, "Fucking hillbilly!" she hissed as the van continued to follow the curve of the road.

"If you think I won't gut you myself to get that key, you're in for a big surprise," John warned still holding his gun in T-Bag's eye view.

"I encourage you to remember the last time you came at me with a knife," T-Bag warned John.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped throwing his hands up and down, "Shut up! Both of you! You can settle this in Mexico,"

Eve wound her arm around Michael's neck, resting her hand against his collar bone. Michael smiled faintly back at her knowing she was the only thing that was keeping sane as his stress was piling up. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a dainty kiss on her pal, despite the dirt and grime that stained her soft skin. Lincoln watched the couple from his rearview mirror and smirked as he caught Eve's eye.

"How far to the airstrip?" Lincoln asked his brother breaking the tense silence.

"My guess, 5 miles, maybe," Michael said holding onto Eve's hand tightly. Eve pressed her lips to Michael's head trying to comfort him with her touch.

"You know your jet just better be there Mr. Mafia, you feel me?" C-Note warned John. Eve looked over at C-Note staring straight at the inmate with narrowed eyes in warning, C-Note caught her looks and swallowed thickly before glancing back at John, "It better be there," was what he said instead of all those words he had swallowed back after seeing the look on their female inmate's face.


End file.
